Sonic's LOST!
by Nillek
Summary: Can The Sonic cast survive on a remote island together? No! LIVNG DEAD
1. This Is COMPLETELY Normal

I don't own Sonic or any Sega related characters….. Seriously, I don't.

Sonic's….. Lost

Chapter 1: This is COMPLETELY normal…

(Note If you noticed this story has been reformatted. Have a nice day.)

A large commercial airplane flew across the Pacific Ocean in the most normal of settings. Everything you could possibly think of was normal. The sky was normal, the sea was normal, the sharks eating the dead whale was normal, and the ship was as normal as can be. EVERYTHING was normal…… That is, except for the F&&&ED UP PASSENGERS!

"GIVE ME BACK MY PEANUTS, BEAN!" Nack yelled as he and Bean fought over the salty, delicious nuts….yeah… Bark sat towards the outside of the three seats, attempting to read his favorite magna. However he found it hard to concentrate with a violent, blood-thirsty weasel and an over caffeinated duck fighting over a snack.

" I'll give it if you say 'I'M A BIG POOP HEAD WHO LIKES TO EAT POOP!'" Bean replied as he did his best to keep the nuts out of Nack's reach.

" I'LL MAKE YOU EAT WORSE THAN THAT IF YOU DON'T HAND ME THE PEANUTS!" He replied as he proceeded to pounding the mallard in his face.

" Please guys," Bark said as he took the peanuts and threw them to the back" Don't make them kick us off the plane."

" ….. YOU THREW AWAY MY PEANUTS!" Nack yelled as he turned his rage onto Bark.

" You gonna get yo' ass kicked, boy!" Bean said as he started to mess with the overhead lights.

As Bark opened his book again, while being punched by Nack, he said" I knew I should've sat between them…. And had them put back in cargo."

The bag of peanut flew to the back, landing in the lap of a purple, sleeping Chameleon. As he open his eyes he looked to the bag then looked around in anger, saying" OKAY, who threw these and woke me up?"

"Calm down Espio." Vector said as he tried to relax and fall asleep himself.

" Was it you Mighty?" Espio said as he looked towards the seat in front of him, to the outer right.

" No Espio," Mighty replied as he watched the in-flight movie" Go back to sleep and dream about those Ninja women you like so much…."

"I don't dream about that kind of stuff!" Espio said in defense of himself.

" Ha! Espio has sexy dreams!" Charmy said, taking his attention away from the window for a second to see Espio's reaction."

You don't know that!" Espio said as his anger started to rise.

" Okay, Okay." Mighty said as he turned to his reptilian friend" Maybe Ray threw it at you. He does like to play jokes on us."

Taking Mighty's advice Espio not only threw the bag onto Rays sleeping head, but also kicked his seat several times. Ray quickly woke up, yelling" PLEASE TIKAL, DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Is something… wrong Ray?" Tikal asked, sitting to the Rays left having been looking out the window. Ray looked around nervously noticing that all his friends were looking at him.

" I meant don't…. um…. Eat me Tikal…. You were a monster you see…."

"Okay…" She replied as she turned back to the window.

" Really?" Mighty asked as he suspiciously looked at his best friend" Because you're 'pitching a tent', if you know what I mean."

Ray quickly looked you know where as he said" OH, NO….. Wait….." "Just kidding ya." Mighty said as he patted his Rays back.

" Yeah….. Funny…." Ray angrily said as Mina walked by towards her seat. Mighty stared with his mouth open, which lead Ray to look from him to Mina until he understood what was going on." Not to worry you," He said as he slyly looked at Mighty" But you're drooling… a …. Pool… or whatever…. Attraction….."

"I get what you mean." Mighty said as he wiped the drool off his face" What can I say…. I like purple haired girls."

"But… she's the only purple haired girl…." Ray replied as Mighty patted his back.

" Yes, Ray. Yes she is" He said as the bag of peanuts dropped into Rays lap.

" How did this get here?" He asked as he threw the bag across the seats.

" That's sort of a long story….. That I don't feel like telling." Mighty replied as he began to watch the movie again.

Shadow sat between Rouge and Omega, putting together a Build-Your-Own-Laser Rifle laser rifle. Rouge was busy watching the movie while Omega had put itself on Standby. As Shadow nearly finished his laser rifle Rouge turned to him and asked" Shadow, are you still trying to kill Sonic?"

"NO, NO!" Shadow replied as he got an innocent look on his face" I'm just…um... becoming a terrorist…. No…. a… Gun enthusiast!"

Rouge looked at him for a moment in a confused manner then turned back to the movie saying" Okay, but I seriously hope you haven't become a terrorist…. Again…"

"Yeah… that's… funny that's… really…. Funny… enough of this crap." Shadow said under his breath as he aimed the rifle at Sonics head." My own video game…. HA! I'm too ambitious to just have ONE! After you're gone Sonic, the series will from now on belong to ME! HA, HA, HA!" He then carefully took aim, steadied his hands and slowed his breath. He brought his finger to the trigger and pulled.

A small laser beam shot from the rifle, traveling straight towards the back of Sonics head. When it almost hit the bag of Peanuts flew over Sonics head and reflected the beam, shooting it right back at Shadow. Out of instinct Shadow held up the gun to protect himself. The laser went right through the rifle and hit Shadow in the eye." DAMN IT!" Shadow yelled as blood spilled out of his eye. " DOUBLE DAMN IT!" He said again as his rifle fell into pieces completely beyond repair.

" Uh, Shadow." Rouge said as she handed him the construction kit, obviously having seen the whole event.

" Lasers are reflected by plastic…. TRIPLE DAMN IT! How could this get any worse?" Shadow said as Omega woke out of standby.

The large robot turned to Shadow with its arms raised, saying" Systems detect lasers have been fired in Omega's vicinity. Source found! DESTROY THREAT!"

"WAIT, THE RIFLE WAS DESTROYED….. DON'T AIM THOSE AT….. QUADRUPLE DAMN IT!"

Sonic was busy playing his DS when the bag of peanuts landed in his lap." Free snack!" He said as he tried to open the bag. As Sonic struggled to rip the bag Knuckles looked up from his book and watched for a minute as the hedgehog continued to struggle.

After a few minutes Knuckles lazily asked" Sonic…. Do you want me to open it?"

"No," Sonic replied as he started to use his teeth" I can get this….. Fine."

"Whatever." Knuckles said as he went back to his book. Sonic continued to try with his teeth until he accepted the fact that he just couldn't open it. He looked to Knuckles but knew that he would rub it in his face if he admitted it.

He then prodded Tails, who was busy tinkering with some little gadget of his." Can you open this bag Tails?" Sonic asked as he handed the bag to the small fox.

"…. You're telling me you need the help of a prepubescent fox to open a simple bag of peanuts?" Tails replied in a slightly sarcastic manner.

" Never mind then." Sonic darkly said as he took the bag back.

" Sonic can't open what?" Cream said as she looked from behind her seat to theirs.

" I can open it!" Sonic yelled as Amy and Mina looked back as well.

" Sonic can't open a bag of peanuts." Knuckles said while Sonic gave him a dirty look.

" That's…….um…..weird…" Mina said as she looked at the bag.

"IT IS NOT WEIRD! This…. Bag….must be made of…. Space age……… technology…" Sonic replied as he started to try and pop the bag.

" Stop making fun of my baby!" Amy yelled as she began to fight Mina.

" Sonic's not your boyfriend Amy, he's Sally's." Cream said which sent Amy into a massive fit.

" HE IS, HE IS, HE IS, HE IS, HE IS, HE IS!" Amy yelled as she started to choke Cream. While Mina and Tails tried to calm her down, and Knuckles continued to read his book, Sonic kept trying to open the bag, having completely ignored what had just happened. After a few minutes Sonic got fed up and threw the bag to the back saying" Damn bag. I don't even like peanuts…."

The bag fell to the ground near the lavatory just as Big the cat was getting out. As he walked down the aisle he stepped on the small bag, causing him to fall over. Sitting up, Big blankly stared forward for a moment, then picked up the bag and read it, saying" P-P-P…. Pea…. Peanuts…….. …. Eat….. Peanuts?...eat?"

Big continued to stare until Froggy jumped onto his shoulder and spoke to him through a mental link saying" Throw the bag…… Bad THINGS will happen…."

"But…. Big not like….. Bad things…"

"THROW THE BAG YOU INBRED FREAK, BEFORE I JUMP DOWN YOUR THROAT AND DESTROY YOUR VITAL ORGANS! DO IT NOW!"

"BIG WILL, BIG WILL!" Big screamed as he threw the bag towards a random set of seats.

"Good," Froggy said as Big got up and walked to his seat, whimpering as he went" You best do what I say Big…… or I'll slaughter your soul with powers beyond my comprehension…….. And I realize that made no sense…… MUSH FOOL!" Froggy said as he hurried Big on.

The bag flew threw the air, hitting Espio once again, but this time giving him a black eye. As Espio rage began to rise Vector tried to calm him down saying" Listen Espio, it's…. not that bad…."

"Yeah," Mighty said as he turned to him" That black eye is HARDLY noticeable."

Before Vector could stop Mighty, Espio realized he had the black eye and, in a fit of rage, he started beating Ray on the head, just after he had fallen asleep, saying" RAY YOU STUPID JACKASS! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

As Tikal tried to help Ray shield himself Mighty looked at Espio and said" Leave Ray alone, Espio! Big was the one who threw the peanuts!"

Seeing Big walk near his seat Espio stopped beating Ray and yelled" BIG! I'M COMING OVER THERE TO KICK YOUR FAT ASS! AND I'LL PROBABLY EAT YOUR FROG TOO!... FRENCH STYLE!"

" BIG! An infidel has insulted me! CRUSH HIM!" Froggy yelled to Big as the slow cat took in the details.

" But…. Big not want to crush-"

"KILL THAT CHAMELEON OR I WILL KILL YOU!... Then him eventually I suppose….. KILL HIM!"

"NO!" Big yelled as he put his hands on his head and started crying" IT'S NOT GOOD!"

"YOU SELFISH EXCUSE FOR A PIG, I'LL BREAK YOUR BONES!" Froggy said, then proceeded to biting Big's ear.

As Big struggled and screamed Espio( And everyone for that matter.) watched in confusion until Espio yelled" TAKE THIS YOU PUNK!" Then threw the bag at Big.

Froggy noticed the bag coming and said to Big" IF YOU WANT YOUR LIFE YOU WILL DODGE THAT BAG AND KEEP FROM FALLING WHICH WOULD KILL ME! NOW DUCK!" Big ducked, letting the bag sail into the cockpit.

As Espio got up from his seat, Mighty looked at the enraged Chameleon saying" I seriously hope that bag doesn't hit the pilot."

"Don't worry about stupid stuff!" Espio said as he rushed over to and tackled Big.

The Captain and Co-Pilot sat at their stations keeping the ship flying straight. As they sailed through the sky the Co-Pilot said" Hey Joe, you know what would be darkly funny? If something were to press the unnecessarily large 'Make The Plane Fall Apart' button!"

"Yeah!" The Captain said as the bag of Peanuts sailed in and hit the button.

The pilots could here the ship malfunction as the Captain picked up the bag yelling" PEANUTS! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME? HOW!"

As Ray and Tikal watched the movie the plane began to shake wildly. As Tikal got nervous and gripped her arm rest Ray turned to her and said" This is just turbulence. This is COMPLETELY Normal." Suddenly a large explosion could be heard and Tikal looked out the window to see one of the planes engines blow off." That's COMPLETELY normal." Ray said as the right wing flew off.

" Attention passengers…… WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" The Captain screamed over the inner-com.

As the passengers began to scream and run around Ray turned to Tikal and said" The Captain HAS to say that. This is COMPLETELY Normal."

Meanwhile Sonic was busy screaming" WE'RE DEAD KNUCKLES! WE'RE DEAD TAILS! WE'RE ALL DEAD!" Knuckles turned to Sonic and said in an annoyed manner" We ALL know that Sonic, but you don't have to WHINE about it!"

As everyone ran around and panicked Shadow turned to Omega saying" OMEGA! USE YOUR AWESOME ROBOT POWERS TO SAVE US!"

Omega immediately stood up and made many action stances saying" OMEGA HERO MODE ACTIVATED! READY TO SAVE ALL PASSENGERS!" Suddenly both the cockpit and first class blew up and the plane nosedived towards a large gathering of rocks sticking out of the ocean." OMEGA 'SAVE MY OWN ASS' MODE ACTIVATED! YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN JACKASSES!" Omega said as he flew out of the ships side not only leaving a huge hole, but also knocking off the remaining wing.

" That's COMPLETELY normal!" Ray said again to Tikal.

" SHUT UP RAY!" Shadow yelled as he held to his seat to keep from being sucked out. He noticed Sonic holding on as well and was filled with anger." IF I DIE HE'S GOING WITH ME!...AND I REALIZE WE WILL ALL DIE ANYWAY!" Shadow yelled as he leaped towards Sonic. When he was halfway there Shadow was hit from the side by some luggage and was shot with it out of the Plane.

" Who saw that coming?" Bean asked Nack as they held onto Bark for dear life.

As the plane dived towards the large rocks Tikal grabbed Ray and held onto him out of fear." SWEET! If I wasn't about to die I'd ask her for a date!" Ray thought as the plane got halfway to the rocks.

"GOD, JESUS, BUDDAH, GANIESHA, CONFUSIOUS! ONE OF YOU GUYS GET DOWN HERE AND SAVE ME!... EVEN YOU SATAN! I DID ENOUGH OF YOUR WORK TO EARN A FAVOR!" Nack yelled as Bean and Bark started to cry.

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails held onto each other while Sonic said" You guys are my best friends!" "Same here!" Tails said as tears flowed from his eyes." Secretly…. I've kind of hated you both…." Knuckles said, causing the two to look at him in a hurt manner.

" SEE YOU ALL IN HELL!" Bean yelled as the plane was seconds away from hitting the rocks.

The plane hit the rocks with crushing force, but surprisingly ricocheted of the rocks and crashed on a nearby island. After a few minutes the people found the strength to leave what was left of the plane. As the passengers crawled from the wreckage Nack slowly got to his feet and looked to Vector asking " Who survived?"

Vector breathed heavily as he said" All the Sega and Archie characters. Oh, and some fan-made characters. Everyone else died." Everyone got to their feet and stared at the deserted beach and the tall trees of the jungle.

After a few moments Bean said" This place sucks! Where are we?"

"Likely a Deserted Island." Nack said as he helped look over the injured.

" Wait!" Rouge screamed" Where's Shadow and Omega? I thought all the Sega characters lived?"

Just then a scream came from far out at the ocean and everyone watched as Shadow hit the rocks sticking out of the ocean and ricocheted off them landing on to the island as well( And by that I mean he landed face first on a coconut.). As Shadow brought his bleeding and tooth-less face up from the ground he brought up a piece of glass and crawled towards Sonic. When he was halfway to the Hedgehog Omega suddenly landed on the back of his head and forced it deep into the sand." OMEGA HAS SURVIVED THE CATACLYSM! PRAISE OMEGA! PRAISE ME NOW!" Everyone stared at Omega's feet as he watched their surprised faces." What?" He said then looked at his feet and saw Shadow's spines sticking out of the ground." Comrade Shadow is injured!" He said as he pulled the hedgehog out." Are you okay, Comrade Shadow?"

"…………Yes……." Shadow replied as blood and tears dripped down his face"…… Are we in heaven…… or hell?..."

"No…." Nack replied as he looked towards the ocean" We're………………LOST!"

"Okay…" Bean replied as everyone walked around and collected whatever there was of use lying around.

" LOST? But….. My temple…… My Chao……. Chaos…… I'll never see my home…… again!" Tikal said as she began to cry.

" Don't worry Tikal," Ray said as he put his arm on her shoulder" This is COMPLETELY normal." Tikal and everyone else stared at Ray for a few moments until Tikal gave him a hard right hook and walked away, leaving the foolish squirrel unconscious." HA, HA!" Bean laughed as the crowd dispersed and went to figuring out their situation……

Episode 2( or chapter, I don't know…..): CRAZY!

The stranded characters try to take control of their situation as they gather food, build shelter and scout their surroundings. As Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles explore the forest the others try to put their many differences aside and work together……. But it wouldn't be funny if that happened now would it? No, they fight and curse and destroy everything! Expect beatings, arguments, cross-species dating, exploring and more of Ray getting his ass handed to him by Tikal! Oh, and something about odd and unnatural animals but that's not important.

Finished! Was a little easier than some of the other stuff I've done. Enjoy. I'm out.


	2. CRAZY! Pt 1

Sonic's……..LOST!

Chapter 2- CRAZY! Pt. 1

As the stranded passengers were beaten on by the suns rays they stood in a large crowd, trying to figure out what to do." I'll never see my home!" Amy yelled.

" I'll never see the Tornado again!" Tails said.

" I'll never see my mother again!" Cream cried.

" I'll never see my guns again!" Nack said.

" I'll never see my kingdom again!" Sally screamed.

" I'll never see porno again!...Wait….." Vector said then went quiet as everyone stared at him.

" I'll never see Froggy again!" Big cried as the mentioned frog jumped onto his shoulder and said" I'm here you fool!" "Froggy!" Big replied as he began to hug the frog, which to Froggy, was no different than being crushed.

As Froggy tried to breath Mina yelled" We'll never get off this island! We'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives!"

" That's not necessarily a BAD thing…." Mighty said as he put his arm around Mina's back.

"……. I get what you mean! Since we're stuck here that means we'll have to breed the available men with the women to produce offspring that will find a way off of here!" Ray said as Mina took Mighty's arm off her.

" YES, Ray. I was simply insinuating that, but you've taken it and put it into terms most can understand! Congratulations for taking a simple observation I made and turning into something that makes ME LOOK LIKE A PERVERT!"

"……..You're welcome." Ray replied as Nack yelled" QUIET DOWN, QUIET DOWN! Now the way it looks is that we'll be stranded here for a long time……"

"No duh!" Bean said from inside the crowd.

"….. You're supposed to be on my side so shut up!" Nack replied as he went on" Anyway since we'll all be stuck here we have to setup a temporary government to manage things. This government will be a sort of head tribal thing….. With….. Leaders! Yes that's right, leaders! The leaders will be…… Me, Vector, Sally, and Bark……Yeah….. All disputes and problems shall be settled by us! What do you think?"

Just about everyone agreed, but Ray yelled out" Why do you guys get to tell us what to do?"

"Well, you stupid squirrel, it's because my hunting skills will help in this environment, Vector has been able to manage those two other fools in the Chaotix, Sally is the princess, and Bark……… I just like his style."

Everyone seemed satisfied with it and walked away, while Ray stood by himself and said"……..I'm……not a….. Fool…"

While everyone was starting to build tents and gather supplies Rouge, Shadow and Omega sat by themselves as Shadow bawled like a baby, saying" MY EYE! MY FACE! MY TEETH! MY SPINES! MY BODY IN GENERAL! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE HURT?"

"Oh, shut up!" Rouge replied as she poked a nearby hermit crab with a stick" You heal like a lizard or something. Your body will be fine in a few minutes."

"DON'T PLAY WITH MY EMOTIONS!" Shadow yelled then suddenly found that his eye had grown back, his teeth were replaced with shiny new ones, all his outer injuries healed, and his spines going back to their original positions" I'll be damned…."

"Yeah. You aren't called the 'Ultimate Life Form' for no reason you know."

"COMRADE SHADOW! YOU ARE HEALED! THIS FILLS ME WITH MORE HAPPINESS THAN THE TIME I KILLED ALL THOSE INNOCENTS AT THE BATTLE OF NEW BROKETOR! NONE WERE SPARED!" Omega said as he made many poses.

" Things are starting to look up." Shadow said as a monkey knocked a coconut out of a tree and onto his head.

After Nack had had a short discussion with the other leaders he turned to the people and yelled" Hear this! We have deiced how the camp will be setup! The males will put their tents to that side and the females will put theirs to this side! This will ensure no funny business goes on…. At least not all the time…." Numerous groans cam from the crowd (all from the males of course.) though they grudgingly choose to accept it. Nack then said" We also need to know the lay of the land! Where is…… Sonic, Tails and Knuckles?" The three friends walked forward as Nack continued" You three shall go into the woods and….. Gather food…. And find animals…… and find out what's around here…. Return in ONE hour!"

"Yes sir!" Both Sonic and Tails replied as they ran into the woods.

" Whatever…." Knuckles said as we lazily followed them.

After making sure the three were gone Nack turned to the rest and said" Well, they're gone…. Take an hour everyone! Make tents and… make fun of those three while their gone….. Yeah…… later…." He and the other leaders left as Bean jumped up and said" NACK HAS SPOKEN!"

Everyone else was busy doing their own thing, while the Chaotix (plus Ray) were sitting at a set of logs they had set up and were busy talking."….. And that's how I got that annoying little STD I have…." Espio finished as the others stared open jawed.

" Whoa," Mighty said as he took another drink from his coconut" who knew Ibuki is such a slut?"

"But, you don't really take medicine… or…. Anything…. I never see you…." Charmy said while eating a crab.

" That's because it was a few month's until I realized…. I'm a video game character….. So I just killed myself and came back to life…. Completely reborn, just like Jesus."

"Yeah except Jesus didn't sleep around." Vector said as he began to sun himself.

Ray then did a huge sigh and said" Your story reminds me of Tikal……"

"….. DUDE! I thought Tikal was like…. SQUEAKY CLEAN!" Mighty said as the others looked towards Ray.

" I meant the sex part…. You know when Espio talked about the bed and Ibuki and the girl in the short pants from that new ninja game that just came out joining in and the XL mega-"

"OKAY! I don't need to hear YOU talk about my sex life! Go on about Tikal though……" Espio said as the others nodded in agreement.

" It doesn't matter….. She hates me now…."

" You did make light of the situation, bro." Mighty said as he patted his friend on the back" But that doesn't mean you can't apologize."

" Really?" Ray said looking hopeful.

"Of course!" Mighty replied as the others agreed.

"Well then I'm going to say 'I'm Sorry'!" Ray said as he rushed off with the others cheering him on.

After he was gone Espio turned to Mighty and asked" You do realize you just let loose a hurricane of self-inflicted pain, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mighty asked as he sat down.

" Nothing….." Espio replied, then got up and walked over towards the water.

(Meanwhile, In the Jungle/Forest)

Sonic and Tails were busy gathering fruit and vegetables, while Knuckles lounged around and told them what not to gather." Those are poisonous…. Those give you diarrhea….. Those cause warts….. Those give you hives….. And those give you an uncontrollable sex drive."

" That's not true!" Sonic said as he picked up the reddish, green berry.

" That's what Duke Nukem said, and look where he is now." Knuckles replied as he and Tails hurried along. After hearing this Sonic took a small bite out of the berry and was suddenly overcome with massive pain and swelling….. Down there…… While he ran around and began dropping to the ground randomly Knuckles and Tails watched in silence.

" Should we do something?" Tails asked as Sonic ran past and started….. Tackling….. A tree.

" No, we'll just gather more stuff. He took a small enough bite to the point where he can follow us."

"And what if he took a full bite?"

"……. This place would be very messy and sticky right now….." Knuckles replied as he and Tails walked off.

"How do you know all this?"

Let me tell you kid, you see some weird stuff when you live in the wild for all of your life….."

After more walking and Sonic's….. Tackling to trees….. The three found themselves in a small clearing." Hey Knuckles," Tails asked as Sonic ran to the clearing and began dropping on an ant hill" Shouldn't there be…. Animals or….. SOMETHING looking for food around here?"

" You're right." Knuckles pondered as Sonic cried out in pain from dropping on the ant hill" A place this untouched from civilization should be teeming with wildlife. They must have been scared. We couldn't have made enough noise…. Even with Sonic's…. acts…."

"THIS IS UNBEARABLY PAINFUL!" Sonic screamed as the ants crawled from his crotch area to the other parts of his body.

"And a storm can't be coming because I would have sensed it….." Knuckles continued" So the only logical explanation is that something ELSE scared them away…. A predator……. And a BIG one at that to make even birds leave…… I wonder what it could-" He said as he was cut off by the loud roaring of a beast. As the three looked forward they saw a massive, hairy beast run towards them while foaming at the mouth. They were left frozen with fear as the thing jumped into the air and shot at them.

( Back at Camp)

Ray proudly strode through the camp, having set himself the mission of making amends with Tikal. As he walked past Bark looked up and asked" Hey, Ray, can you hold this while I tie these ropes together?"

" No time Bark, I've got a mission of LOVE!" He replied as he walked off.

" Poor lazy fool…. He can't see that Tikal hates him…. Pity…" Bark said as he went back to building.

Ray walked past Bunny who asked" Can you go ask Amy where the hammers are?"

" No time!"

He then walked by Omega who asked" WILL YOU JOIN ME IN THE GENOCIDE OF THE WOODLAND CREATURES? I BELIVE YOU HUMANOID BEINGS CALL IT 'HUNTING'!"

" Not right now!" Ray replied.

He walked past a dog that was being eaten by a sea serpent, yelling" HELP ME!"

" Ask me later!" Ray said as the dog was swallowed whole.

Ray finally found Tikal, who was sitting with Mina and Amy near some of the female tents being built. He tapped on Tikal's shoulder, who turned around and got a look of disgust on her face." What do you want, Jerk?" She asked as she directed her attention back to her friends.

" Tikal, I just wanted to come to say I am sorry….. I didn't mean anything when I said that stuff earlier. I just wanted to make you feel better and to….. make you think I had everything under control. I just wanted to impress you. But I realize what I said made you feel very sad so once again….. I'm sorry…." Ray said then finished with a somber silence.

Tikal had tears in her eyes as she jumped onto Ray and hugged him, while Mina and Amy both looked touched." I accept your apology Ray! I….. overreacted!... I know you're not….. the best when it comes to….. Talking to people…. In general… But…. This means… a lot to me…. Thank you!"

"Really?" Ray asked.

" Yes!"

"Then will you have sex with me?"

"………………………………………"

" Naruto is SO much better than One Piece, Vec." Espio said as he lay with his back on a tree.

"…… OKAY, We about to fight if you don't take that back." Vector said as he stepped forward.

" One Piece is a Piece of Sh-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cut off Espio as the piercing scream rang through the camp.

" What the hell was that!" Mighty asked as they all looked around.

" I told you Mighty, what you let loose is a major wave of disorder!" Espio said as he hopped up.

Bean suddenly shot by like a rocket and yelled" Ray, just got his ASS kicked! FIGHT FOR NEW YORK!" The four friends watched as the crazy duck flew right into a tree and fell to the ground, staying completely still.

" We should go check on Ray….. Besides as a head leader I have to keep the peace….." Vector said as they hurried off.

Shadow was busy setting up some gadgets as Rouge walked over asking" Do you know what made that loud noise?"

" It was a howling cockatiel…. Or a shark mouthed jellyfish crawling out of a tree, now go away."

" What are you do-…. What you just said made no sense."

" I think that even though my external injuries are healed my internal ones don't repair so fast. That would explain why this weird liquid is seeping out of my ear….. I thinks it's the brains fluids…."

"………Okay…. But what ARE you doing?"

"Setting a trap for Sonic!" Shadow proudly said as he showed of the many bear traps, mines and various objects on the ground covered by the sand.

" That's a nice plan, but it's got some problems…."

"Like what?"

" First, why are you going after Sonic? I mean it's just one game! You aren't really that popular with the fans, especially after that whole meaningful death….. You didn't die…. It didn't mean anything…."

" Listen…. Killing Sonic is no longer about the game I'm getting. It's about the pure thrill of killing an equal and fairly strong rival. It's about matching wits with a person who isn't even aware that you hate them. That's what it's about now. And I'm fairly sure that I'm only saying this because of the massive brain trauma I have right now, but even despite that this is know how I see it….. and I'm not sure if my previous rambling made any sense…..".

"………Okay…….." Rouge said as she looked around desperately to find someway of getting out of the conversation.

" And what was that other thing wrong with my plan?" Shadow asked as he set the last mine.

" It was that these things are hidden. How do you know someone else won't step on them? And where did you GET ALL this stuff from!"

Shadow went silent and stared blankly in front of himself.

" Are you okay, Shadow?"

" I hope so……" He said as Bark walked over and stared at the two in his usual monk like way." How you doing Bark-" Was all Shadow got out as the Polar Bear grabbed his head and lifted him up. He drew Shadow over to his back where there were numerous bear traps painfully latched on.

" That……….. Looks infected……." Shadow said as Bark looked towards Rouge and said" You might want to close your eyes, miss." She did so and could hear several screams and loud clamping sounds. There was a slight pause, then she heard explosions going off nearby. At tap on the shoulder told her to open her eyes, which were greeted by a bloody, mauled Shadow." Shadow! Are you okay!"

Shadow moved in a daze, saying" Well…… You'll be happy to know the mines and traps work fine!..." then fell to the ground and went stiff.

The Chaotix were standing under a tall palm tree, all of them looking up into the branches. After a few moments Mighty called" Listen Ray! I know Tikal got mad and beat you up, but she's gone now! You can come down."

" And make it fast!" Espio yelled" I think someone's cooking something!"

"…….Guys……. It's not that I'm…. afraid, but……. She beat me up REAL bad and……. I can't crawl down……"

The four stood in silence until Mighty said" Really?….."

"Really….."

"………… Let's go." Mighty said as the Chaotix left, leaving Ray desperately calling"….Guys……Guys……" After a few moments Omega happened to walk by. Ray yelled out" OMEGA……..HELP ME!"

Omega looked into the tree and said" Is that you, comrade Ray?"

" Yes…..It's me….. Can you get me out of the tree?..."

"Omega does not know. You did not want to help Omega hunt earlier….."

" I'm SORRY OMEGA!... Please, just get me out of this tree!..."

" Omega always answers the weak-backboned plea of an incapacitated organism…. UNLESS it is an enemy! ALL ENEMIES FACE THE SAME FATE! A LONG AND PAINFUL DEATH AT THE HANDS OF: OMEGA! I WILL ASSIST YOU COMRADE RAY!" He replied then set his arm cannons to flamethrower and set the tree aflame.

" ………..Is that it?..." Ray asked.

" YES, COMRADE! MY DATA BANKS SHOW THAT PLANTS ARE QUICKLY DESTROYED WHEN SET ON FIRE! YOU WILL BE FREE WHEN THE TREE IS COMPLETELY MADE INTO ASHES!"

"……….But I'll be BURNED TOO! Can't you fly up here and save me?..."

" HELL NO! THAT WOULD WASTE PRECIOUS GAS! I HAVE TO GO TO THE STATION LIKE EVERYONE ELSE AND THE PRICES AFFECT ME TOO! LIVING IS YOUR PROBLEM! OMEGA AWAY!" He said then flew off, leaving Ray by himself, saying"……………. .My life sucks…………….."

Mighty and the Chaotix were busy eating cooked crab when he noticed Mina sitting with some of her friends near their semi-built tents. Mighty stared until Espio tapped him and said" You've been drooling over Mina for the last few months. Just get up the courage to ask her out."

" Out to where?" Mighty replied as he stood up" We're on a deserted island."

"Well…… Girls dig islands so go over there and ask her out."

"I don't know…."

"Hey guys," Espio said to the others" Mighty's a big fat CHICKHEN!"

" Yeah! A CHICKHEN!" Vector said as he put his hands to his armpits and started dancing around.

" CHICKEN, CHICKHEN, CHICKHEN!" Charmy said joining in.

" YOU'RE A CHICKHEN!" Ray yelled in agreement as he continued to burn with the tree.

After a few moments of mocking Mighty walked away saying" I'M NOT A CHICKHEN!...Damn peer pressure……"

Mina and the other girls were deep in conversation as Mighty walked up to them. At first he couldn't say anything and stood there sweating beads of salty liquid. After he finally sucked it up he said" Hey Mina, have you…….finished your tent?...I'd like to help since……. I have nothing to do……"

"That would be nice," Mina said as she looked Mighty over "but Beans already done mine. He's been helping me all day."

Mighty saw Bean standing near Mina's tent, waving over towards the girls. He got a hard look on his face and said to her" I'll be right back…." And walked away.

Amy turned to Mina and said" Mina! I think Mighty likes you! You should totally go for him. He's like Sonic but super strong!"

" He doesn't like me…." Mina quietly said to them.

" Of course he does!" Bunnie encouragingly said.

" He may be best friends with that freak Ray, but Mighty's a good guy." Tikal said in agreement.

" Maybe you're right…." Mina said, sounding hopeful.

All of a sudden Bean walked past them, with parts of his body burned, broken, bruised and his beak twisted to the back of his head. He turned to the direction of Mina's tent and said" You're despicable!" and walked off.

Mighty then walked over and said to Mina" Oh, look! Monsoon happened." The girls looked to see Mina's tent which looked as if it had really been hit by a storm." I…. Guess we should…. Get to work….."

" Yeah……." Mighty said as they walked off while the other girls made kissing motions.

As the Chaotix watched Vector said" What Mighty did to Bean was straight ice COLD, right guys?"

" It was…… but it was cool." Espio said which the others nodded in agreement to.

(Back in the Forest/Jungle)

Knuckles and Tails stood over the bloody bear carcass while Sonic brushed the last off the ants off of his body." That was an amazing battle Knuckles! I'd hate to be a person who missed that!" Tails said as he wiped blood off himself.

"Yeah! That filled me with adrenaline! I'm so glad to have experienced and witnessed that!" Knuckles said as sweat dropped from his face.

" Yeah! That was…….what just happened? I missed it ALL!" Sonic said as he walked over. Tails and Knuckles looked at him in silence, but decided to not even try and looked over the dead beast. After getting his first good look at the thing Sonic yelled" MY GOD! It's a big-ass cracker grizzly bear!"

Knuckles looked at Sonic and said"……It's a Polar Bear, Sonic."

" Oh……… Well what the hell is a giant non-humanoid Bark doing in the pacific?"

" I don't know Sonic…..I don't know……" A sudden noise came from an outer edge of the clearing prompting the three to look over there. As they looked Knuckles yelled" OH MY GOD!" Tails said" MERCY!" And Sonic said" AJGKATETKTOHKODOHGFKNAOKR!"

(Back at camp(that was short….))

Mighty and Mina were putting the final touches on her repaired and to say the least, better tent. As they looked it over Mighty said" You know Mina there's….. Something I've been wanting to tell you….."

" There is?" She asked as she began to get anxious.

" Long before this whole plane crashing thing, when we first met at that party-"

" The one where Knuckles got drunk and fought that cop who came because of the loud music we played?"

"…….Yeah, well ever since then…. I've had a crush on you and….. I kind of……. Fell in love with you……….. That's what I wanted to say……." As he tried to leave she grabbed his arm and said" Actually, Mighty……. I……. Like you too……"

" You do?..."

" Yes."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

They then both went silent for a moment and she suggested" Why don't we go into my tent….. To see if it's right……"

"…….Okay!" Mighty said as she led him in. As he went in he noticed her pull out and eat some berries." What are those?" Mighty asked.

" Their some berries I found nearby. Don't worry, I checked with Knuckles. He was kind of busy but said their harmless."

" Okay……." Mighty said as she closed the flap.

While the girls started giggling the Chaotix( plus Ray who had crawled out of the flames and over to the group) laughed and made jokes about the whole thing." Man, Espio! That was really nice setting Mighty up like that!"

"What can I say? I like to help my friend's pickup chicks," Espio said as he slouched and closed his eyes.

" Then will you help me with Tikal?" Ray hopefully asked.

Espio looked him over and said" After the crap you pulled and the way you naturally act, I'd say Tikal is a lost cause….. Now AMY! I could probably make that happen…. But we need beer….."

" Come on, Man! Help me! Tikal's the girl for me and she's the only one I w-" Ray was cut off by Mighty yelling"OH, DAMN NO!" And running out of the tent with Mina close behind him saying" I NEED YOUR LOVE!"

" IT'S NOT I DON'T LIKE TO DO THAT! IT'S JUST……. YOU'RE CRAZY, BABY!" And many more were said as Mighty dashed around the camp site, chased by Mina.

Episode 3: CRAZY! Pt. 2

As Mighty tries to cope with Mina's odd behavior, Ray attempts to make peace with Tikal….. each ending the same as the last( Except how she beats him). Meanwhile Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles discover something that will chill your and my bones!... SCARY!... And Nack throws around his new found power, the Chaotix( sans Mighty and Ray) fight over a golden coconut, Bean goes on a mad rampage that breaks the barriers of space, time, and reality, and Shadow continues to prepare for Sonic eventual arrival which could cost him his own life.

That's all for now. Don't know if I'll get chapter 3 out next week. Oh, well. I'm out.


	3. CRAZY! Pt 2

Sonic's……………..LOST!

Chapter 3- CRAZY! Part 2

Note: This chapter features sexual acts that are implied but not done…………. You have been warned…………. Sucka's.

"HELP ME!" Mighty screamed as Mina chased him around the campsite.

" COME BACK BABY!" She yelled at him as he pushed Bark out of his way.

" DAMN IT! If I had known this girl was such a freak I wouldn't have asked her out!" He thought, while knocking away some small children. As he turned to see if she was still following him he suddenly tripped over Big, who was getting a suntan. While Mighty laid on the ground Mina jumped on him, simultaneously knocking the air out of him and hurting his stomach. She suddenly went still for a few moments, making Mighty think" I….. guess she's….. done being weird…… now….." However he was quickly realized what happened as he felt something………. Down there……..Yeah…….

As his eyes went wide Ray yelled to them" Get a tent you guys!"

Mighty then threw Mina off of him and ran down the beach, far outside of the camp, and yelled" SHE'S CRAZY!"

Mina got up and ran after him while yelling" WAIT! I'LL BE GENTLE!"

For a few moments everyone stared in silence until Big looked up and said" Did…….Something….Happen?"

The remaining members of the Chaotix stared after Mighty until Ray said" I wish Tikal would go after me like that….."

"Of course! You're a freaking ball of pent up sexual frustration!" Vector said as he took a drink out of his coconut.

" REALLY!" Ray asked.

" Hell yeah." Espio replied as he used his katana to break another coconut.

" Thanks! I think I have everything I need!" Ray said as he proudly stood up and strode off.

" What the hell did we just tell him to do?" Vector asked Espio.

" I think the bigger question is: How did he heal so fast from that beating AND tree burning?" He replied as his green friend nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Nack was busy walking through the campsite, throwing orders at anyone he chose to." Tie those shoes Zach!" He said as he walked past the lynx, who shot him the bird when he wasn't looking." Tighten those ropes, Amy…….. Cut those pieces of meat more neatly, Bean…….. Don't hit the pegs into the ground THAT hard, Big………. Hit those monkeys harder, Bark, they won't stay away unless you show dominance……….. Stop sucking, Antoine……….. Don't hit her that way, pal. Remember, a slap is abuse, while a punch is assault……."

As he strode past the female tents, Sally suddenly walked over to him and said" If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're acting like you're the head honcho around here."

"Technically, I AM, woman!" Nack said as he knocked a 'fattening' biscuit out of Creams hand.

" I hope you remember that I am the PRINCESS around here!" She said as her eyes narrowed.

" Your point?"

"I should be the leader!" She said as she blocked his way.

"…….Really?... Well just because you're the princess, it doesn't mean you know what's best for us."

" And you do?"

"No, but…..I ………. The writer likes me more than you!"

" Well, that doesn't matter! I'm taking over as leader!" She said, looking defiantly at the sleazy weasel.

" You DARE to QUESTION my position!" Nack said as he looked shocked and enraged.

" I DO." Sally replied in a quiet, yet very serious tone.

" Well, I guess that means I have to……… CALL THE SECRET SERVICE!" Nack yelled as three figures jumped out of nowhere and slammed Sally to the ground.

Bean, while wearing a black suit and black sunglasses, quickly said" Agents Ninja and Aquarius, we have a revoltist in section C-27! Report here for quick containment!"

" We are here….." Espio said as he and Froggy, also dressed in black suits with sunglasses, held Sally down.

" Wow……… You guys are QUICK!" Bean said as he looked at them in surprise.

" YOU HAVE A FREAKING SECRET SERVICE?" Sally yelled as three continued to hold her down.

" Of course," Nack said as he strode over" I knew that you and certain others would attempt to take me out, so I did this to secure my power……… However I thought Mighty or Knuckles would be the first to confront me……. Oh, well…."

" Okay……… I understand Bean, but why are ESPIO and FROGGY helping you?" She asked.

" I like to be on the winning side" Espio replied.

" And I just like to hurt others." Froggy said (Though the others obviously didn't understand what he was saying.).

" Okay, TERRORIST!" Bean said as he looked Sally in the eyes" We are going to take you to our prison facility, which is that cage….. over there….. You will be fed a steady diet of rats, worms, live snakes, or whatever crap we find lying around. You will be paraded around the campsite everyday at noon, tied to a leash and forced to crawl on the ground while we hit you with coconuts! This will be done as an example to any who plan to try and overthrow Nack! I'm talking to you…….. MIGHTY and KNUCKLES!" He yelled as he looked around the campsite for them.

" Mighty is being chased by Mina and Knuckles left with Sonic and Tails hours ago." Espio said as he looked up from his task.

" I knew that……. So……… What do you think, Traitor?"

Sally got an enraged look on her face and said" HELL…..NO……..YOU………MOTHER…………F$$$$RS!"

Nack sinisterly laughed as he turned his back to her and said" You will, girly, and you'll like it! Because, in my rule, what I say goes and what I just said goes because, well…… I said it! What I say is law! What I saw is at the level of what God says! If I say die you die! If I say live you live! If I say $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$, then you damn well better-" He cut himself off when he heard what sounded like punches and kicks going on behind him." Listen guys, I understand that you want to beat people, but I was in the middle of a speech. Besides she had already learned her lesson…….."

He mumbled on as he saw Sally standing above the beaten bodies of his secret service, holding a piece of metal and saying" NO…….. You're going to learn YOUR LESSON!..."

(In the Jungle/Forest)

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails stared in horror at the sight they saw before them. Sitting in a large bush were four little creatures that looked like mutated Polar Bears with extra appendages. The three stood in silence until Tails said"………..Those things are…………cute………. In a mutated way…….."

"Yeah…….." Knuckles said as one of the babies slowly crawled out of the bush. As it slowly made its way over Knuckles said" I suppose……. Since we killed their mother……. We have to take care of them………"

"They would die in their condition……" Tails agreed, while Sonic walked over to the crawling baby. He then suddenly picked it up, put his hands to its head and broke its neck. Tails and Knuckles stared in shock AND horror as Sonic walked over to the bushes and proceeded to breaking their necks as well.

Tails and Knuckles continued to stare as Sonic walked over and wiped the blood off of his body. He then stared at them as well until he asked" What?"

" You KILLED FREAKING BABY ANIMALS!" Knuckles yelled in anger.

" What the HELL made you kill those poor little things?" Tails asked as he started to cry.

Sonic looked from the dead babies to his friends for a few moments and then said" OH!... I killed them because……… well…….. They were freaks! Plus why would you want more of those Big-Ass Cracker Grizzly Bears running around here? And anyway……. Their just animals……. Who gives a damn about what happens to them?"

His friends stared in stunned silence until Knuckles slowly said" Okay……… You are an idiot, you are a jerk, you have NO idea what the hell you are, you are insensitive, and for your information your best friend is a so called 'freak'!... No offense Tails."

Sonic looked from Tails to Knuckles for another few moments then said" MY GOD, Knuckles! You ARE right! I am SO sorry!" He then walked over to Tails and grabbed him by the neck, choking him.

" S-s-stop……. S-s-s-sonic!" Tails struggled to say as he was finding it harder to breathe.

As he tried to get Sonic off of him, Knuckles yelled" SONIC, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

" I'm getting rid of the worlds freak problem!" He replied.

As he started knocking Sonic on his head, Knuckles said" Sonic if you don't stop I'm going to hurt you!"

" I must stop the mutated menace!"

" I AM GOING TO PUNCH YOU!"

" THE FREAK MUST D-"

(At Camp)

Ray walked through the camp once again, with the same goal: Getting Tikal in bed….I mean apologizing to Tikal. As he came near her and her friends Ray said" Tikal! I have something to tell you."

" What, are you going to apologize then suddenly ask me to have sex?" She angrily said as she looked over her shoulder.

" No! What I have to say is important, honest and right to the point! What I have to say will explain a certain few things to you!"

" Like what?" She said as she walked over to him, looking as if she was interested. Ray cleared his throat and then smiled as he said

" I am a pent up ball of sexual frustration!... What do you think about that?"

"…………………………………………………….."

(Some random place far away from camp)

Mighty was still running at full speed as he dashed down the beach, trying to get away from the clearly insane Mina. He then stopped and fell to the ground, having lost all his breath in the hard run. He then brought himself up and fearfully looked behind himself. Staring down the long stretch of beach, he saw no sign of Mina or anyone else for that matter. Breathing a sigh of relief Mighty walked over to some nearby rocks and said" Thank god…….." He then sat on the smallest of the rocks and started to think out loud, saying" Mina………. I thought she was just a nice, slightly shy girl……. But…. She's crazy!... Going at me like that in front of everyone………. That thing she tried in the tent………. And what I felt she was starting to do with my………….. This is lame…….. The first girl I meet that I really like acts like a complete whore…….. Oh, well………"

After a few moments of silence he hopped of the rock and slowly started to walk away while thinking" It's too dangerous to just walk back into camp……. She might go crazy on me again…… I best hid on the fringes of camp for the rest of the day……" As he got a little away from the low rock Mina suddenly ran at him from out of nowhere. Mighty closed his eyes, fearing a tackle or something similar, but felt something was wrong when he felt no contact. As he opened his eyes he saw that Mina was standing in front of him, with a calm yet sly look on her face. They stared at each other in silence for what seemed to be minutes. Mighty then nervously said" Why………. Aren't you running at me?...".

Mina got an innocent look on her face and walked closer to Mighty while saying" Why would I chase you?"

" Well…… You did just before now….." he replied as he started to back away from her towards the large rocks.

" What? You don't like me?..." She said then looked to the ground, as if she was sad.

" No! I do like you it's just……. You were acting really weird earlier…….. It freaked me out……"

" Believe me Mighty…… I'll be as freaky and weird as you want….." She replied as she looked up at him in a seductive way. Mighty started to get nervous as she backed him up to one of the large rocks. She had gotten so close to him that he could almost see down her shirt. He looked left and right, but could tell Mina was ready to catch him if he tried to run. As she got even closer she said" So tell me……….. What do you want me to do?..." Mighty tried as hard as he could to stop himself after hearing what Mina had said and the way she looked.

He then suddenly said" Oh, damn…………….." And both he and she looked down. She then looked back up at him as he started getting worried and quickly looked around.

She then smiled and said" So that's what you want me to do……… fine….."

Mighty then looked at her as she started to move down and said" What do you mean by t…………… Oh God…………."

(At Camp)

Nack was standing on a large stage set in the middle of the camp with a smug look on his face as the many survivors gathered around. After he was sure everyone was there he yelled" Okay, people! I know you all want to get back to your gathering and your talking and your fighting and your sex and your incest, but I have to talk to you all about something. I've noticed that the amount of freedom and liberty in this camp has reached an all-time high…… That would be nice, except for the fact that those things seem to be making you forget who's in charge around here! So from now on I am no longer our camp leader……. I am now: OUR DICTATOR!" There was a roar of anger through the crowd as Nack pulled up a large purple flag with a white fang at the center. As he looked down at them he said" This shall be our flag! When in the presence of the flag you must bow on your knees and stay that way until I or another recognized figure comes by and tells you to stand! And for all of you people, who won't stop yelling while I'm talking and shooting me the bird, I have a small presentation for you."

With that being said Nack and everyone watched as Secret Service Bean and Froggy led a squirrel onto the stage. After he had been situated where everyone could see him the Agents promptly tore his shirt off and made him get on his knees." This Squirrel's name is Bob!" Nack said as he turned to the crowd" His torture will be a sign of what is to come for any insubordination I find in MY camp! Why hurt Bob you ask? Why torture a man who has done nothing to me or any of you? Why beat a guy who has done everything I've told him to?... Because no one gives a damn about Bob!"

" DAMN STRAIGHT!" Jake, a raccoon, yelled from out of the crowd.

" You all suck!" Bob said as Bean and Froggy walked over to him while raising their bats.

" Looks like you're the one who's going to do the sucking, BOB!" Nack laughed as the crowd urged on the beating.

Vector, Espio and Charmy watched the violence in silent discontent. As Bean started to bring out the barb wired punching glove Vector thought for a moment and asked Espio" Shouldn't you be up there mauling Bob?"

"I would," Espio said as he lay on his back" But, it's my break. In Nacks new society those who work the hardest get the best things. This isn't freaking communism."

Suddenly the three heard a loud scream and turned to see Ray fly past them and slam into a tree. After a few moments he got up, walked back over to the Tikal and said" So……… Do you want to have sex NOW?"

BAM! He hits the tree again, walks over to Tikal." You like Bananas?"

Bam!

" You are HOT!"

Bam!

(We're going to skip ahead since it goes on like this for a long time.) Espio, Vector and Charmy were lying quietly on the ground as they watched Ray fly into the tree once again. As he got up all three said in unison" 95……" And watched as he flew into the tree once again and said to themselves" 96………" However this time Ray stopped in mid-step and thought for a second. He then got a hard look on his face and stomped over to Tikal.

As she stood ready to hit him for the 97th time he looked at her and said" Tikal………… all I've been doing is telling you how much I like you and yet you hit me and hit me over and over again……… Now I can tell when I'm not wanted,"

"After the 96th punch." Espio said as Ray continued" But you have been just plain mean! So I have just one thing to say to you Tikal….."

"What?" She asked as she returned his angry look with one of her own.

"……….. You are a $&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$!" He said then turned and walked away.

Everyone (including the crowd, the Secret Service, Nack, and a severely beaten Bob) stared in stunned silence at the harsh words said by the normally docile and naïve Ray. Tikal, however, was the most stunned having had all those horrible things said to her. There was a very long and awkward silence as a large storm cloud came over the island. The silence was broken when Espio finally said"………………….DAMN…………"

Tikal then started to shake and glow with a reddish blue light as the storm started to pick up. Lighting started to strike all over the place and powerful winds began to blow many of the people off their feet. Tikal however continued to shake and glow until she unbearably bright, tightly closed her eyes and yelled "CHAOS!" Suddenly the ocean water shot high into the air like a massive tsunami and somehow froze in mid-air. The water then came rushing down, though a large part stayed frozen, having the shape of a large monstrous creature with a huge brain.

As Ray continued to walk away, somehow oblivious to the sudden change of weather, Tikal yelled" GET HIM CHAOS!" Chaos then shot out one of its arms and grabbed the surprised Ray.

While Chaos's arm retracted to his body Ray screamed" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Chaos then slowly sank into the ocean while still holding Ray, who was to say the least scared out of his freaking mind. After the two disappeared in the ocean there was a short pause then the ocean water changed from a dark blue to a deep red.

As everyone continued to stare Espio said" ………………Double DAMN…………….."

Then someone yelled" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY! SHE'S CRAZY!" from outside camp and Mighty suddenly ran past the tents while holding himself, his face a picture of pure pain. Out of confusion and fear Mighty ran right through the crowd (hitting and running over many people) and ran right THROUGH Nacks stage, splitting it in half.

As he ran through into the male tents Mina ran after him yelling" We'll just bend it the other way!"

"NO!"

As the two rushed off Nack looked after them in anger and shouted" MIGHTY ARMADILLO! I knew that you would attempt something like this! Which is why I have the………… SECRET SERVICE, ATTACK!" Nack waited for a moment, expecting for Mighty to be tackled to the ground by his henchmen, but was surprised to see nothing happen. Ready to yell at Bean and Froggy as he turned he was shocked to see Omega choking his two agents.

Omega looked around in smug victory as he yelled" YOUR ARMY IS PATHETIC!"

Tears fell from Beans eyes as he screamed" I'M……………..DYING!"

Froggy also yelled in his weird frog speech" DAMN MY BRITTLE AMPHIBIAN BODY!"

Nack turned to the crowd and yelled" ESPIO! Get your purple ass up here!" He then saw Espio, Vector and Charmy off in the distance, fighting over a coconut.

" Get your filthy hands off me FATTY! This nut is mine!" Espio said as he kicked Vector in his face.

" Hand it over or I'll bite your head of pinky!" Vector replied as he gripped Espio's arm and held Charmy away.

" F&$K YOU BOTH!" Charmy shouted as he flew out of Vector's hand and started stinging them both.

Before Nack could say anything a random guy in the crowd yelled" NACK! You're supposed to be in charge so stop this! What kind of leader are you?"

As Nack started to talk Zack the Lynx turned to the random guy and said" Nack isn't a leader! He's just some stupid Australian stereotype! He can't lead crap!"

"And you can do better, cat-boy?"

"No, but I can kill you better than him!" Zack then started to electrocute the random guy starting a huge crowd riot/brawl.

As Nack tried to stop everyone Mighty ran past again yelling" SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Omega then immediately dropped Bean and Froggy and yelled" COMRADE MIGHTY IS IN DANGER OF AN ATTACK BY MAIDEN MINA! SHE SHALL BE OBLITERATED!" and set his guns to fire on Mina. She noticed this, froze up and started screaming. Omega's arms started to charge up as he yelled" TARGET LOCKED! LASERS CHARGED! READY TO FIRE IN: THREE…………….TWO…………….ON-"Before he could finish Mighty suddenly jumped at Omega, punched him to the ground and struck the robot while he was down. Omega then knocked Mighty off of him and charged his weapons while yelling" COMRADE MIGHTY HAS BETRAYED ME! YOU AND MAIDEN MINA SHALL DIE!" And started firing at the two.

Mighty quickly picked up Mina and ran away while Omega followed in quick pursuit. After a few seconds of running Mina suddenly grabbed Mighty and started kissing him, making him unable to see where he was going. He then dropped her and ran, fearing not only Omega's attack but also Mina's inability to see that this was not the time for that kind of stuff. She then gave chase as well with Omega close behind her, making this turn into a chase where Mighty was running from her and Omega, and she was chasing Mighty and running from Omega, and he was chasing her and Mighty.

Nack watched as the entire campsite was destroyed by the rioting, robotic gunfire and Demi-God ocean…….water……… beating……….. Staring at the destruction Nack said to himself" What have I done?...I've doomed us all in a stupid attempt to gain power…………. And even though this is not COMPLETELY my fault I still feel that I should be the one to suffer………………. God, how could this get any worse?..."

Then Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles suddenly jumped out of the bushes. Sonic held up a basket as he said" HEY NACK! We couldn't really find much but, we have a ton of mushrooms and………We're back!"

" NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nack yelled as he pulled out a gun and turned to the unfortunate three" THIS STORY IS ALREADY SO SCREWED UP IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HAPPENS!"

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!... If you don't like mushrooms just say so!" Sonic replied, then was hit by a large electric charge.

" DAMN, NACK, WHAT THE HELL ARE YO-" Was all Knuckles could get out before Nack fire upon him as well. Tails tried to run but was quickly brought down like his friends.

Nack then turned to the rioting crowd and yelled" NEW RULE! EVERYONE DIES!" And shot randomly into the crowd, bringing down many with individual shots. He then turned in the direction of Tikal and the spot of the ocean where Chaos was beating Ray. He quickly got Tikal in the back of the head, before she could even turn around, and then blasted many shots into the water, hitting both Chaos and Ray. He turned to the Chaotix( Vector, Espio, and Charmy) and got all three in one shot. Quickly he turned to Mighty, Mina and Omega, sniping both Mighty and Mina in the head. However, Omega appeared to be made of tougher stuff as the blast had minimal effect on him.

Omega immediately looked at Nack and yelled" AN ATTACK FROM COMRADE NACK AS WELL! THIS IS MUTINY! NACK SHALL DIE!" He then flew at Nack with his fist raised, charging up a laser blast.

Nack stood his ground and continued to fire on the robot, saying" We're all going to die anyway! This just speeds it up!"

After Omega's blasters charged he fired off his lasers and yelled" DIE, AUSTRALIAN!"

Nack returned fire with a barrage of electric blasts. The blasts hit the lasers, causing a white light. Then the island went BOOM.

(Meanwhile)

Shadow and Rouge were busy sitting in a small raft floating out at sea when a large explosion happened off in the distance. As he looked towards the blast Shadow said" What happened to the island?... And why are we out at sea?"

" Don't you remember Shadow?" Rouge said as she continued to fish in the water" This is part of some stupid plot you had to kill Sonic……… And everyone for that matter………"

" But why did that explosion happen?" Shadow asked." The other part of your plan was to place powerful explosives all around the island and detonate them from a safe distance……. But you were too stupid to make a switch or remote control, so someone else on the island must have done something to trigger the bombs………….. It was probably Mighty, Sonic, Nack, Ray, Bean, Big, or Froggy."

" This story is messed up……………………..Are you saying I'm dumb?" Shadow said as he sat back in the raft.

" Never mind…………" The two then sat in silence for a few moments. While looking for a better spot to fish in Rouge looked back towards the island and stared in horror." Shadow," She said as she tapped the hedgehog.

" What?"

" You remember those explosives?"

" Yes, we were just talking about them after all."

" Well…………………Tidal Wave…………."

" What is that supposed to me-"

(Completely white room)

Mighty, Espio and Sonic were sitting on a couch all of a sudden as the three fazed into view." What the hell?" Mighty said as the three looked around.

" How did we get here?" Espio asked.

" And why am I not dead?... I finally felt at peace…………" Sonic said, which was met with odd looks from the other two.

Nack then walked on screen and said" And why aren't I and Omega still fighting to the death?"

Bark then walked on screen holding a letter and said" The writer wanted me to say that he wrote himself into a jam………. He couldn't think of any way to end it without everyone dying. Plus he skipped a lot of stuff, like what happened to Sally after she beat up the Secret Service. So, he said the next chapter will take place after this one, but no one dies or was hurt…………… That's it…………. Oh and he wants you to tell us what you learned."

"That or you all or fired!" Segaman said, then disappeared.

The guys looked around at each other until Espio said" I'll go first. I learned that it's best to have protected sex. Either that or stay abstinent."

" You never had sex." Sonic said.

" Read chapter 2 in the part where we told Ray to apologize to Tikal."

" Oh."

Nack proudly stood before the others and said" I learned that it is wrong to be a dictator on a deserted island filled with tired and angry survivors. Everywhere else is fine."

The guys then looked to Mighty, who stayed silent until he realized they were all looking at him." I didn't do anything bad that warrants a lesson."

"What about you and Mina………. You know………. Squeak, squeak……….. Spring……… Boing!..." Sonic said while making many inappropriate gestures.

Mighty stared at Sonic then said" That wasn't my fault. I tripped, she jumped on me and knocked me out with that coconut…………. Then because of the berries she…………. Had her way…………."

"…………….Dude………You're WEAK…………"

"…..Weak because I was knocked out by a coconut? Oh, I'm sorry Sonic! I'm sorry I'm as mortal as you and everyone else!"

"…………………….. You're still weak……………"

As Mighty struggled to hold in his rage Espio quickly said" Is there anyone else who learned a lesson?" Then Ray and Shadow suddenly walked on screen while drinking sodas.

" I learned a lesson!" Ray said" If a girl shows no signs of liking you and even says that she hates you and beats you up repeatedly then she is not worth your time………… A lesson that I will completely ignore!"

" Same here." Shadow said as he took another sip of his drink" Though I learned that trying to kill Sonic will result in bodily harm to myself and will cause a tidal wave I will continue to try to kill one of the few people that I can even consider a friend."

Everyone then went silent for a few moments till Ray said" You guys want to go get more sodas?"

" Sure." Espio replied as he, Nack, Bark, and Shadow followed Ray off screen.

Mighty and Sonic sat in silence until Mighty asked" Did you learn your lesson, Sonic?"

" I did!... I mean, I did………….. I mean, what was I supposed to learn?"

" You should know. You and Mina learned the exact same lesson…….. About the fruit."

" Oh, Yeah!" Sonic said as it suddenly hit him" Me and Mina learned that if you don't use a protection then you deserve the after effects!"

"……………… I meant the sex-berries Sonic. What are you talking about……………………. OH….."

" I was talking about when me and Mina ha……………. I need to go………." Sonic said then ran off.

Mighty stared after Sonic and said"……………….. I am SO kicking his ass……."

The End

Like Bark said the story didn't really make sense so I ended the thing like that. Be kind about it. Oh, and I'm sorry if I made anyone angry with that Mighty/Mina scene. It was the berries fault. And if that doesn't make it up then screw you. So, that's it, I'm Out.


	4. Darkness SCARY!

Sonic's………….Lost

Chapter 4- Darkness…………SCARY!

Note: Though it's said in the story I want to clarify this: Everything in the 3rd chapter DID happen, except for when everyone died. Also Nack is now the ONLY leader of the camp…………. No matter what Sally says………. This chapter might get confusing, since the point of view changes a lot in the same general area.

It was a dark, quiet night lit only by the full moon and their campfire as Mighty, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Ray, and( For no apparent reason) Bean sat around said campfire, listening to Ray as he told a tale of horror……….SCARY!..." While sitting in his parent's car, out in the woods, the boy and the girl started to make out, unaware of the looming figure near the open door. Then su-"

"Why was the door open?" Charmy said as he interrupted.

Ray looked at him from across the fire and replied" This is a URBAN LEGEND I just made up. If you want a story that makes sense read a novel!" He then turned back to the others and said" Then, suddenly……….. A CRAZY ONE-EYED TOOTHLESS MURDERING PRISON HOBO JUMPED OUT OF THE BUSHES AND STABBED THE BOY WITH A GOLDEN PLASTIC KNIFE!"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bean screamed as he put his hands to his eyes. He continued to scream for a few moments then stopped, breathing very heavily.

The others looked at him to make sure he was okay, then Mighty said" So what happe-"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bean screamed again, interrupting Mighty. Once again he screamed for another few moments then stopped, breathing heavily again.

Mighty turned to Ray and said" So, again, what happ-"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bean screamed a third time, visibly annoying the others. He stopped again, however Mighty didn't say anything and continued to watch Bean, as did the others. Bean then said" You were saying Mighty?"

"……………Yeah….. So what happened next, Ray?"

Ray once again turned to his friends and said" The girl, out of fear, ran away from the car, leaving her boyfriend to face the murdering rage of the hobo. The girl ran through the woods, hearing the crazy bum catching up on her. Turning to see where he was in the darkness she tripped over an above ground root. As she tried to get up she was horrified to see the hobo bring out-"

" Snacks! Who wants some?" Tikal said as she popped out of the bushes.

Ray and Bean were both surprised and scared, jumping into the air and running off, shouting" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CRAZY ONE-EYED TOOTHLESS MURDERING PRISON HOBO FEMALE BEARING DELICIOUS TREATS! RUN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As the two ran off into the pitch black night Tikal asked" What's wrong with them?"

"What's right with them?" Espio replied as he took one of the snacks.

Tikal sat next to them and said" So………….. Anyone remember how we got here? Last I remember was me having Chaos kill Ray, Mighty being chased by Mina while Omega was chasing both of them, and Nack killing everyone, which inadvertently cause the island to blow up, creating a tidal wave that then killed Shadow and Rouge."

The guys stared at her until Bark walked over and said" The writer wanted me to say that everything up to that final part happened and should not be thought about any longer. Failure to do so will result a death of horrible pain far beyond you could ever comprehend………… That is all." He then walked away.

(Somewhere on the outskirts of camp)

Ray was running through the darkness, taken over by fear. Where did that killer female hobo come from, he thought. Why did she bring them snacks? And why did she look just like Tikal? As he continued to think over this Ray accidentally ran into something in the darkness. As he got up he went quiet as he saw a pair of large eyes staring right into his. As he started to cry he said"……….a…..a….Are you here to k-kill me?..."

The pair of eyes quietly replied" It's me, Ray."

" It's me!" Ray said as he stopped crying and smiled" Boy, I haven't seen you in weeks! Were you on the flight too?"

"………….It's me, Shadow."

" It's me, I don't remember Shadow being your last name, or any part of your name for that matter."

"……………..It's I, Shadow!"

"…………….It's I! You're here too!"

A flashlight suddenly went on in front of Ray, revealing the person to really be Shadow. Ray looked at him then looked around for a moment, then asked" Where did It's me and It's I go?"

"………They were never here Ray. You were talking to me! Just ME!"

" Oh." Ray replied as he got up" Well, what are you doing outside of camp?"

Shadow turned his back to Ray, who knew that he was doing it just for effect, and said" I'm………….plotting to kill someone……"

" WOW!... Is it Nack?"

" No."

" Is it Espio?"

" No."

" Is it Mighty?"

" No."

" Is it Knuckles?"

" No."

" Is it Tails?"

" No."

" Is it Rouge?"

" No."

" Is it Bean?"

" No- I mean………… Possibly later, but not right now."

" Is it Omega?"

" NO! Only an idiot would try to kill him!"

( Meanwhile, flying above camp)

" OMEGA PATROL MODE ACTIVATED! ALL INTRUDERS WILL DIE! AHA! A MONKEY IS TRYING TO INVADE COMRADE BIGS TENT! DIE MONKEY!"

BOOM!

" FROGGY!"

"DAMN YOU ROBOT!"

( Back with Ray and Shadow)

" Well then who are you trying to kill?" Ray asked as Shadow walked closer.

Shadow looked around then quietly said" I'm going to kill SONIC!"

Ray stared at Shadow in disbelief, then in confusion, then in surprise. He then asked Shadow" Why ARE you trying to kill Sonic?"

" Because……………… I can't remember………. I hit my head on a coconut landing on this island so I don't really remember why………. All I know is I want to kill him…….."

Ray looked at Shadow for a second then said" That's TOO STUPID, even for ME!"

" Don't try to stop me, Ray!" Shadow said as he dramatically turned his back to the squirrel" I have to kill him! There is something deep within my body that's saying " Kill Sonic!" and " Make him die!" and " I'm a little puppy! Will you please burn me?". So you see Ray I MUST DO IT! Knowing this, will you join me in my quest to slaughter the fiend? Will you?" He turned back around, only to see that Ray had left. Shadow looked around for a moment then got tears in his eyes while saying" I just wanted a friend…………….."

(Back at the campfire)

"And then, they opened the door, REVEALING THE BODYLESS HAND HOLDING THE DEAD DR. DALIUSES THROAT!" Vector yelled, scaring the others around the fire. Charmy yelled and his behind his log, shaking heavily. Espio shook for a moment then got back his usual stance, trying to act unafraid.

Bean (I thought he ran off) yelled" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and ran off into the darkness (again).

Mina (where the hell did she come from) screamed and latched onto Mighty, who went stiff. Vector smiled devilishly at the frightened listeners, saying" Scary, huh?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Tikal looked up at the moon. She watched its location then said" It's getting late guys. We should get to sleep………. Wait, where's Ray?"

"He ran off, remember?" Espio said as he got up.

" Oh, yeah. What was wrong with him?"

"What was RIGHT with him?"

"Nothing. Believe me I know that. Night." She finished as she walked off.

As everyone started to leave Mighty turned to Mina and said" Uh, Mina……….. I can't get up if you're still holding onto me out of fear."

"Sorry……….." She quietly said while getting off" To be honest I wasn't really holding onto you out of fear………" Mighty got a suspicious look on his face then looked around the log." What are you looking for?" Mina asked

" You should know." Mighty replied as he looked back at her.

She got a look on her face that was simultaneously angry and embarrassed and said" I haven't eaten anymore of those berries! If I had you know we wouldn't be here."

"Oh, uh……….Sorry………." Mighty replied, then the two sat silent for a moment. Starting to get nervous he pulled her up and said" Uh, I'll……. Walk you to your……….tent……."

"Thanks…" She replied as they started to walk" There's something I've been wanting to talk about actually……"

(Too many different places to separate so they'll all be under "Camp")

Meanwhile Tails was talking to Zach the Lynx, who was trying as hard as he could to keep his eyes open." And this switch here turns on the light, which we will use to-"

"Tails!" Zach interrupted as the little fox talked on" If you don't shut up about the stupid ways this stupid thing stupid works I am going to take away the electricity I gave you!"

" But I thought you'd be interested in how this works….." Tails quietly replied as the Lynx looked at him angrily.

" I would be interested Tails……… IF I WAS A FREAKING NERD! GO TALK TO ROTOR OR SOMEONE ELSE WHO HAPPENS TO BE A NERD! I'M GOING TO BED!" Zach yelled then stomped off.

Tails stood in silence then yelled" I'm not a nerd! FINE! I'll go talk to someone who is INTELLIGENT enough to appreciate something like this!... I'm no nerd……….." then walked off in huff.

Omega was walking away from the brunt crater that had once been Big and Froggy's tent and the two bodies that laid there(well, three if you count the monkey, but who would?). He was quietly saying to himself, " Patrol. Patrol. Patrol." and moving into many different action poses. As he came near another tent he suddenly stopped and turned to the door flap. He then hit onto the flap, yelling" PATROL! PATROL! PATROL!".

Blaze the cat opened the flap and looked at the large automaton in an annoyed manner, saying" What the hell do you want?"

" I AM HERE ON PATROL! I JUST WANTED TO REMIND YOU WEAK AND BRITTLE ORGANIC LIFEFORMS THAT I AM PROTECTING YOU CONSTANTLY ALL NIGHT, EVER VIGILANT! YOU SHOULD PRAY OUT OF HAPPINESS TO YOUR NON-EXISTANT LORD FOR HIM ALLOWING OMEGA TO PROTECT YOU THIS NIGHT! I WILL DESTROY ALL THREATS TO YOU AND ME, NO MATTER HOW INSIGNIFIGANT IT MAY BE! I WILL DESTROY ALL THAT HAVE EVIL INTENTI-"

" Well that's nice Omega! So why don't you $$$$ off, you big ass $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$!" Blaze replied then shut her tent.

Omega stood silent then said" Who jammed their $$$$$$$$$ up her $$$$$$$$$ and left it in?... YOU THERE! FREEZE!" Then flew right at the unfortunate someone.

" And that's why I like music." Mina said as she and Mighty walked around the tents.

" Wow," he replied as they walked past the remains of Big's tent" Who would have known we were both into music?"

"You too?" Mina asked "Yeah! Me and the others, we have our own little thing we do part-time. The Chaotix Crew. We rap and really just have fun. You should listen to us sometime."

"I'd love to…" They both went silent and continued to walk, neither knowing what to say.

As they got to Mina's tent Mighty said" Well about today…….. It's cool I know you're not like that-"

Mina suddenly kissed Mighty on the lips, said" Good night…."and ran into her tent.

Mighty stood in silence then walked off saying" I'll sleep good tonight……"

Sonic was in his tent, sitting on his bed, reading a book he had managed to find in the wreckage. It was a gripping tale of a young boy who somehow found himself in a city where he had to join a gang. They had many adventures and learned many hard lessons about life and………….. WAIT! I'm giving away a potential story! No more for you people!... As Sonic continued to read he was completely oblivious to the looming presence in his tent. Shadow was slowly creeping behind the blue hedgehog, holding a broken piece of glass above his head with both hands. His eyes kept twitching and drool fell from his mouth as he continued to get closer to the bane of his existence. When he was right over Sonic's back he raised his hands, ready to strike. As he was about to hit Tails yelled from outside" HEY SONIC!" Shadow panicked and ran out of the tent, falling over repeatedly.

After Shadow had fled into the night darkness Tails walked into Sonic's tent and said" Hi Sonic! I have something I want to show you!"

"Oh, Tails," Sonic replied as he turned around" Hey man, were you just in here, ready to stab into the back of my head with a piece of glass for some demented reason?"

"Uh, no and that's very specific……."

"I know……….. What do you want?"

"Oh, Yeah!" Tails said as he pulled out the small, ball-like device" Using the pieces of metal I found around here and the electricity Zach gave me I made this! It's kind of hard to explain exactly what this is, but I can tell you that this will certainly get us off the isl-"

" Tails, Tails, Tails, Tails…………. This is a nerd thing! It's completely over my head. Why don't you go talk to another nerd about this?" Sonic interrupted.

Tails stared at him in stunned silence, then said" IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THIS GOES OVER YOUR HEAD! IT WILL STILL GET US OFF THE ISLAND!... AND I'M NOT A NERD!"

" Yeah, you tell yourself that little buddy. Go away, I'm busy reading and you're making a lot of noise."

As he angrily left the tent Tails yelled" FINE! WHEN IT'S TIME TO GET OFF THIS ISLAND I'LL REMEMBER THIS AND MAYBE I WON'T LET YOU COME! SO THERE!"

"……………………………nerd……."

Ray quietly walked around the camp, wandering out of pure boredom." I can't play with the guys, I can't swim in the ocean, I can't eat some bugs, I can't make suggestive comments at Tikal, and I DEFINITLY can't go into the jungle! What do I do?" He thought as he looked around tents and trees." What do people do at night?" Ray tried to think, until he realized he couldn't fully comprehend his own question, so he went and banged his head on a rock. He then suddenly said" I know!" And got a mischievous smile on his face and ran towards the girls tents.

Knuckles was quietly sleeping in his tent (and by quietly I mean snoring like an elephant), dreaming of past adventures and the hatred he felt for a certain two friends you people may have heard of. Suddenly he was awoken by the rustling of bushes outside. He groggily sat up, looked over at the clock he had found in the wreckage and got up, saying" Damn it, Tails. If you are trying to show me that stupid NERD gadget again I will kick your little canine ass." Walking outside Knuckles saw that no one was around, though he could still hear the rustling of feet. Noticing that the noise was coming from the jungle Knuckles walked into the dark undergrowth, saying" Sonic? Ray? Bean?... It doesn't matter which of you it is, because I'm still kicking your ass." There was still no one there, confusing Knuckles. He decided to return to his tent, though the rustling went on.

" It must have been a monkey or a squirrel or a shark mouthed jellyfish………….. I have got to stop listening to Shadow."

He said as he slowly walked away. However the rustling turned to the sound of twigs snapping and from that to heavy breathing. Knuckles quickly turned around and said" I KNEW IT WAS YOU, BIG THE C-" He trailed off as he stared right into a gigantic pair of red eyes. Knuckles stood in silence then gave the time honored call when in times of danger" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shadow dashed around the camp in a panic, his eyes twitching wildly as he tried to keep himself together." I can't kill him! There was a witness!" He thought.

" I DON'T CARE! KILL HIM AND THE FOX IF IT SEES ANYTHING!" One voice in his head replied as he tried to hold his sanity together.

" Kill yourself Shadow……… The world can do without you……" Another said to the confused hedgehog.

" Put on your dress, Son. Daddy needs to use his belt to talk to your butt." The last one said.

" NO DADDY! I don't want no more purpled marks!" Shadow cried as he fell to the ground.

" KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW YOU MOTHER $$$!" The first voice shouted, grating the blackboard of his mind.

" Okay, Okay!" Shadow said as he got up" I'll kill him! Just please leave me be you phantoms! LEAVE ME BE!"

After the voices disappeared he ran back towards the tents, shard of glass in hand. His face was a painting of fear and anger while he said to himself" Kill Sonic………….. Kill SONIC!... KILL SONIC!"

Bark was quietly walking through the camp for no apparent reason( Do you have to have one to be walking around a remote island?) when he heard a scream coming from the jungle. As he looked towards the dark trees to see what had made the noise Knuckles ran out of the bushes in a panic. He rushed over to Bark and fell to the Polar Bears feet saying" Bark! Bark! I was….j-just walking into the jungle to find out what was making all this noise………. Then all of a sudden a giant pair of eyes popped out and…………. I-I was attacked by some huge MONSTER! Bark, we have got to tell the others!"

As he pointed in a random direction Bark replied" Okay! You turn in that direction and yell to those people! I'll get the others!"

"Okay!" Knuckles said as he turned around" EVERYONE! WE HAVE AN EMERGEN-" Knuckles fell to the ground as Bark stood over him holding a coconut.

As he put Knuckles over his shoulder and walked off Bark said" The writer says that the existence of the monster is to not be revealed yet…………….. NOT YET!"

Omega raised his arms in triumph as he stood over the broken body of Bob the squirrel." INTRUDER NEUTRALIZED!" He shouted as the squirrel did his best to breathe.

" I WAS JUST USING THE BATHROOM!" Bob screamed.

" IN A PUBLIC BUSH!" Omega replied as he stomped on Bob's stomach and walked off." PATROL! PATROL! PATROL! PA- INTRUDER IN TENT SECTION A-19! " Omega yelled as he flew towards the figure hiding behind Sonics tent.

Shadow was sitting to the behind Sonic tent, listening to the voices that haunted him no matter how hard he tried to ignore them.

" KILL THAT HEDGEHOG! DO IT YOU COWARD!"

" Suicide will protect the world Shadow…….. Do us all a favor……"

" I shaved my entire body!"

Shadow struggled to get up as he said" Kill Sonic………… Kill myself………… Shave myself………… WHAT DO I DO?"

" YOU SHALL DIE INTRUDER!"

Shadow looked towards the source of the noise and said" Omega……… Flying towards me………. Guns ready…………. What a good fri- GUNS READY?"

Bark was still walking through the camp, Knuckles over his shoulder, when he suddenly heard a loud POW sound. Looking towards the tents he saw Ray sail through the air and land right in front of him, while off in the distance he could hear Tikal yell" DAMN IT RAY! I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU! IF I WOULDN'T SAY YES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY WHY WOULD I SAY IT WHEN I'M CRANKY AT MIDNIGHT?"

Bark looked towards the tents and then looked down at Ray with a solemn face." Poor fool…….." He said as Ray slowly opened his eyes.

" Hey Bark!" He said as he struggled to move his arms" How you doing?"

" Fine, Ray………. Aren't you going to go to your tent?"

" I would, but……… I think my spine and limbs are broken!"

"………… Fine, I'll carry you to your tent too…." Bark said as he picked up Ray and continued to walk.

" Thanks pal. What a buddy!"

After Bark had taken only two steps Shadow ran right into the back of the large Polar Bear and yelled" BARK! OMEGA! OMEGA! OMEGA'S TRYING TO KILL ME! HE CHASING ME AND CHASING ME AND CHASING ME! AND THE VOICES! THEY WON'T STAY QUIET!' KILL THE ROBOT! YOU CAN TAKE HIM' AND ' KILL YOURSELF SHADOW! THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN END THE PAIN' AND ' I'M GONNA DANCE LIKE A BEAR!' ! I DON'T WANT TO DIE AND DANCE LIKE A BEAR! THEY SUCK ASS!"

Bark turned to the disturbed hedgehog as he said" Dance like a bear? What are you talking about? Why is everyone out here all of a sudden? What voices are you talking about? And what do you mean Omega is chasi-"

"INTRUDERS NEUTRALIZED! PRAISE OMEGA!"

The End………. Or is it………….. It is………

I know, I know……… This thing did get kind of confusing at that one part. Be kind about that. Also I had to take some stuff out to have it make sense. Like a scene with Mighty and Mina, and Bean being at the end, and more of Ray in general. But those are the breaks. I'm out…………..Sucka's( Look to beginning of chapter 3).


	5. Gorillaz! Pt 1

Sonic's………………LOST!

Chapter 5- Gorillaz! Part one

The sky was cloudless as Tails sat on the beach, working on one of his devices, while Shadow was lying next to him, panting and trying as hard as he could to breathe.

" That's it!" He yelled while sitting up, startling the small fox" We have been on this freaking island for WAY too long! Our days are numbered………. I can sense old Mr. Grim coming to take me to hell already……….."

"……….We've only been on this island……. Not even a day!" Tails replied as he looked at his watch" It will be a day when we hit noon."

"But I'm BORED!" Shadow said, groaning like a child.

" Then go with Nack and the others to scout the island."

"Why should I?"

"Well, you get to hunt with guns and Espio, Knuckles, Zach and Sonic are-"

"Guns and Sonic in the same place? I am SO there!" Shadow said, quickly getting to his feet and going to find Nack.

Tails watched him then turned back to his device, saying" Sometimes I feel like I'm a lone adult with an army of children……….."

(At Camp)

Tikal and Blaze were busy in a conversation over how to manipulate men, while Ray was standing Tikal repeatedly saying" Will you go out with me? Will you go out with me? Will you go out with me? Will you go out with me? Will you go out with me? Will you go out with me? Will you go out with me? Will you go out with me?"

After about the………How many?... 120,945,294th time, Blaze turned to the large tailed rodent, annoyed by having every word she spoke interrupted, and said" Ray! Will you please shut up and go to hell? I'm trying to tell Tikal the best way to seduce-"

Tikal blushed, then quickly grabbed Blaze and held her mouth, whispering" I told you to keep it a secret! Don't blab about the guy to everyone!"

"…………………….Oh, well," Blaze said returning to her normal snootiness" You just happen to be annoying Ray. So leave and go be a retard elsewhere."

Having still been repeating the same line to Tikal, Ray quickly turned to Blaze and threateningly said" Shut the F$$K up ,Blaze, or I will tear out each and every one of your claws, then force them down your throat, B$$$H!" then turned back to Tikal and continued to say 'Will you go out with me?'.

Blaze quickly sneaked away, leaving the abandoned and enraged Tikal to talk to Ray. Unable to take anymore of it Tikal turned to Ray and yelled" DAMNNIT RAY! I CAN'T HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH ANYONE WITHOUT YOU BUTTING IN WITH SOME STUPID/PERVERTED QUESTION! WHAT WILL MAKE YOU GO AWAY?"

"I think you know what to do….." Ray said, smirking at her."…………Yeah, I know…………." She replied then grabbed his arm." What are you doi-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY ARM ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BEND AND TWIST THAT WAY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(The Beach)

Meanwhile Mighty and Mina were both at the beach, watching the tide. Mighty was lying with his back on the sand, while Mina sat behind him, making some sketches in the sand with a stick. Mighty looked towards the receding tide, letting out a small sigh" When do you think we will get off this island?"

Mina looked up from her drawings, surprised Mighty had said anything. "Get off the island?..." She replied, looking down at the sullen Armadillo, who sat up a little to look at her.

" Yeah, when do you think we'll get off?"

"I………..suppose when the…………. Time is right…….."

Mighty thought about that for a moment then lied back down, sighing again while he did" That sounds pretty stupid."

" Oh…………" She said in a sad manner.

Quickly realizing what he said he sat back up and said" I-I didn't mean that YOU were stupid, I meant the idea was! I didn't mean it like only a stupid person would say that because-" "It's okay." Mina said, blushing a little.

Mighty noticed this and blushed as well then quickly looked away not really knowing what she was thinking. She turned back to her drawing, figuring he didn't want to talk anymore.

After a few minutes, she was still working when he suddenly said" Mina……….. If there was……………. Something you needed help with…………… You know you can…………. Ask me and I'd help right?..." He sat silence until Mina jumped onto his back and hugged him tight.

" That's so nice of you Mighty, thanks!"

"……..Well, you know…..".

She then noticed Nack gathering some of the other guys near the jungle. Remembering that he said they were going to explore the area she let go of Mighty long enough to say" I know a way you can help me! Go with the others and see if there's anything we can use to get off."

He looked towards the exploration crew then said" Nah, your escapade yesterday took a lot out of me."

" But you said you would help me with anything!"

" Anything but working like that………"

She then let go of him and gave him an angry look. This didn't faze him so her frown turned to a crafty smirk as she said" I know I can't make you go, but be prepared………."

" Prepared for what?" He said, not understanding what she meant.

" Prepared for me to enter your tent tonight……… with those berries………….." She said, getting a semi-seductive look in her eye.

Mighty immediately shot up and looked at her in a nervous manner, saying" You know, I think I might just help Nack."

" Good, plus I just might give you something good IF you come back!..."

" That's very reassuring………." He said as he started walking off. He then noticed the thing she was drawing in the sand." What is that?"

She quickly covered the thing, nervously saying" It's nothing! J-just s-some little…….. Sketches, yeah, sketches!"

" Okay……." He replied, walking towards the others.

She looked to the drawing and said" He almost saw it…... Not until it's ready………. It has to be perfect!"

(Back at Camp)

Nack had gathered Espio, Knuckles, Zach, Sonic and Shadow in a line like military recruits. In front of them was a crate labeled " Random things that can kill people", which obviously held guns, missiles, grenades and various others things that could use to kill a person( Including a Teddy Bear?...).

Nack noticed Mighty sullenly walking over to the group." So you decided to join us?" He said, smirking at the angry Armadillo.

" Not really………. I was forced to…….." Mighty replied, choosing to stand in line at Espio's right.

" Let me guess…………….. Mina threatened you?"

" Yeah……………"

" How?" Zach asked, obviously not wanting to be there either.

" I bet I know! She said something about using those berries both she and Sonic got a hold of and trapping you somewhere, right?" Knuckles said, smirking like an expert on the subject would.

" Yeah……" Mighty said again, ending the conversation.

" Okay boys!" Nack said as he started to walk up and down the line, looking them over" Today we are going into the jungle to see if there is any way off this island or any pieces of wreckage from the plane that we can use. Now I won't lie to you gentlemen, today, but most of us probably won't make it," He looked over at Sonic, Shadow and Zach as he said it

" And some of us will!" He said, looking to Knuckles, Espio and Mighty.

" Those of you who die, your girlfriends will find love elsewhere, while you are up in heaven watching as they are being done by another man, or woman," He said looking towards Sonic.

" Those of you who DO live will be treated as kings among men! You will be catered to by women everywhere, on this island, and spend ALL day having sex!" Espio, Knuckles and Mighty smiled at this proposition." Andallyouhavetodoisletmehaveanythingofworthwefindontheislandyoustupididioticdumbasses!" He quickly said so none of them would understand.

" I don't know what he said, but I like that part about living and having sex all day! Living sex is better anyway!" Espio said, which Mighty and Knuckles nodded in agreement to." You got yourself a god damn deal, Nack!"

" Great! Now we can get to the best thing about this whole thing!" He said as he turned to the box." GUNS!" He yelled then threw the dangerous weapons to the group.

"FINALLY!" Shadow shouted then turned to Sonic and let out round upon round on him. However, the bullets didn't even seem to hit him as he was completely unharmed." What's up with these damn guns!" Shadow yelled at the purple weasel.

" I figured one of you guys would try something like that so I turned friendly fire on………. Or off……….Uh, which is it? Whatever, you can't shoot any of us."

" What is this, an online shooter?"

"Possibly……………." Nack replied, causing them all to look around in suspicion.

( Later)

As the group walked into the massive jungle Mighty noticed Ray sitting by himself rubbing his arm." Hey, Ray you want to come? It would be better than sitting here by yourself."

" I would," Ray replied as he looked up at his Red shelled friend" But Tikal broke my arm and twisted it at the elbow so it's pretty much unusable. I'm waiting for someone to help me before it becomes permanently disabled, so don't mind me."

"…………. Okay." Mighty replied, then went into the jungle with the others.

" Wait! I was being sarcastic…... What's the use? I'm going to be disabled for the rest of this chapter and no one will help me……………. I SUCK!"

( In the Jungle)

Meanwhile, Nack and the exploration crew were walking through the large and dark jungle. The place had an eerie feeling about it, with it being dark when they could see the sunlight filtering through the many leaves of the trees. As with the time Sonic, Knuckles and Tails had gone in there were oddly enough no animals running about. This made Nack far more uneasy about their surroundings.

" Okay guys," He quietly said as he turned his guns safety off" There's something weird going on in this forest. I want you guys to shoot at ANYTHING you see running around here. If you see something that looks humanoid shoot it in the arm or leg, we can't take chances."

After the others got their guns ready they continued to walk through the jungle, staying as silent as they could, something that many would think nearly impossible for these guys. The air was filled with anxiety and fear as the group trudged their way through the tall grass.

As they past the fiftieth purple bush Sonic said" Hey, this is like that one movie with the flesh eating Gorilla island. Remember, every gorilla was a cannibal and the people on the island found that nice Gorilla and put that thing on it so it could talk and they went to the Gorilla nesting ground place that was like a giant Gorilla bee hive? What was that movie called?... I think it was called Gorillaz…………"

" Okay, Sonic," Mighty said to him as they continued to walk through the jungle" First, Gorillaz is an animated band, Second, we don't know what that movie was called, and Third, we're NOT hunting Gorillas!"

" Then why did we bring these guns? And by the way Gorillaz is the correct plural term for a multiple amount of the Gorilla species."

"……………………… We brought these guns because we want to make sure we LIVE! And it's GORILLAS with an S!"

" …….Gorillaz."

"Gorillas!"

"Gorillaz."

"Gorillas!"

( Back at camp)

Tikal, Rouge and Blaze were quietly sitting at a table they had set up. They were drinking tea and eating cookies while talking about whatever the hell females talk about( How the hell should I know?).

", and that is why Espio would never make a good boyfriend." Blaze said as she finished given the reasons to the others." Besides he's friends with those Chaotix freaks."

" Don't talk about them like that." Tikal said as she took another cookie." Vector, Charmy and Mighty are decent guys, though I do agree that Espio has many, um, bad qualities. But ,Ray……….. you two already know how I feel about him…….. Uh! I hate thinking about that guy! Let's talk about something else!"

" Okay then," Blaze said with a smile on her face then turned to Rouge" Hey, Rouge, you want to know who Tikal has a crush on?"

" Don't tell her, please!" Tikal said, trying to get across the table to stop her cat friend.

" I'll, tell you that it's-"

" I DON'T CARE!" Omega shouted from his seat, interrupting Blaze." I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR TEA!" Then took the small cup and crushed it in his hand." I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR COOKIES!" Then took the cookies that were given to him and broke them in both his palms." AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR CRUSHES, AND YOUR BOYFRIENDS! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHO LOOKS THE HOTTEST THIS MONTH! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FAVORITE STORES, LIKE J.C. PENNYS………..and um,………… CALVIN KLIEN! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR DREAMS AND ASPIRATIONS! I DON'T CARE ABOUT TIKALS SECRET CRUSH! I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR MONTHLIES! I JUST PLAIN DON'T CCCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

" Then why are you here?" Rouge asked as she, Blaze and Tikal looked at the towering behemoth.

" ………………..Um, because…………….. WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Omega then started to cry( If that's even possible for a robot)" I just…………Wa-want someone to listen to m-me! I don't have an important part in this chapter! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" It's…………………….okay……….." Rouge said as she let the robot cry on her shoulder, nearly crushing her.

" Hey, I have something to cry about!" Ray shouted from across the camp" My arm is turning purple! Will any of you please come over here and help me?"

" Have you learned your lesson?" Tikal asked, not even turning to look at the injured squirrel.

"……………………………No……………."

" Then I'm not helping."

" BUT IT'S TURNING BLACK NOW! I CAN'T EVEN FEEL IT ANYMORE! PLEASE! I'M STARTING TO FAINT! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" SHUT THE F$$K UP RAY OR I'LL WALK RIGHTOVER THERE AND TEAR UP YOUR OTHER ARM! I AM TRYING TO EAT OVER HERE!" Bark yelled from his tent.

Ray sat there by himself, madly sobbing as his arm turned a near pitch black. No one would help in his true time of need, which just added to his sadness. Finding it stupid to go on anymore Ray fell over deciding to just die right there, having lost all hope to live.(……………………………………………………That was DARK!...)

( At the beach)

Amy was quietly walking down the beach finding that it help to think when she goes on a walk. She thought of the situation they were in and wondered if they would ever get off or if they would stay on the island for the rest of their lives. She dismissed the thought figuring it was best that she would be close to Sonic if they were stuck there. As she continued to walk she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Bean was quietly following her. She figured that he just happened to be walking the same way and continued on. It wasn't until after about a minute of this that she realized that he really WAS following her.

Turning to the green colored duck she said" Is……….. there something I can………….help you with?"

Before she could make even the slightest move, Bean quickly reached behind his back and rushed at her. Afraid that he was going to attack her, Amy instinctively held her arms up to protect her face. After a few moments, when no impact came, she opened her eyes to see that Bean was holding a necklace.

"What is that?" Amy asked still unsure of whether or not he was trying to attack her.

" It's a necklace!" He happily said giving her a large smile.

" Oh………….Um, thanks…….." She replied taking the object. It was like any other handmade necklace, a string with sea shells hanging on it. The shells were very shiny and were colored in weird yet beautiful patterns" These shells……….. They're very pretty. Where did you find them?"

" I was trying to swim of the island when one of the sea serpents came over and forced me under the water. I managed to get away and swam to the sea floor. So when I was down there I saw the things lying around so I got them……….. I hope you like it."

" I do…………It's very nice……. Thank you Bean." She said then hugged him.

Surprisingly he pushed her off then ran to the ocean and yelled" AHA! I HAVE PROVED YOU WRONG NACK! I, BEAN GREENFEATHER DYNAMITE DUX THE 3RD, HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! YOU SUCK NACK! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO LOSE NACKY BOY! I BET IT HURTS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" Wait, WHAT!" Amy said, completely surprised by Beans outburst." Bean I'm not your girlfriend! I'm just a friend!"

" You have a boyfriend!" Bean said before suddenly getting really depressed. As he looked up at her he said" I didn't know………."

" I don't have a boyfriend- I mean I do, it's Sonic!"

" But I thought he's dating Sally, unless that means…………… HE'S HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HE AND SALLY HAVE A FAIRY BOOK RELATIONSHIP! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THEIR GARDEN OF HAPPINESS!" He yelled pointing an accusing finger at her.

" He's not having an affair with me!" Amy said looking around nervously, hoping that they weren't making a scene.

" But if he's not having an affair that means he…………………. HE'S GOT BOTH YOU AND SALLY! THAT FIGURES! HE ALWAYS GETS EVERYTHING BETTER! I HAVE NO GIRLFRIEND WHILE HE HAS TWO GIRLS DOING EVERYTHING HE WANTS! I BET HE HAS YOU TWO DOING BI STUFF TOO! THAT'S IT! SONIC MUST DIE!" He shouted, then pulled out a large, jagged knife.

" That's Shadows shtick." Vector said from off-screen.

" Damnnit," Bean said as he took the knife and threw it into the ocean." I give up Amy. Sonic can continue his bastard polygamy thing."

As Bean walked away Amy thought of what he had said. She realized that Sonic wasn't her boyfriend and he had never really shown her that much affection. He had never really given her anything either. She thought for a moment, then caught up to him, saying" Listen Bean. If you'll treat me better than Sonic then we'll see how long this can last."

"What do you mean?"

"Bean, I'll be your girlfriend."

(In the Jungle.)

The exploration crew was still walking when Sonic suddenly stopped, getting a disturbed look on his face with his eyes twitching. The rest of the crew continued to walk until Zach noticed that Sonic had lagged behind." Yo, Sonic!" He said, turning to the hedgehog" What's keeping you?"

Sonic didn't reply and continued to twitch his eyes and his body, then suddenly stopped, got a large smile on his face and yelled" A CURSE HAS BEEN LIFTED FROM MY SOUL! THANK YOU GOD! I KNEW YOU HADN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME!"

As the group watched the happy Hedgehog prance around and sing like a school girl, Espio turned to Mighty and asked" You have any idea what that fool is talking about?"

"Not at all. Hey, Nack you understand any of this………………" Mighty said going silent as he and Espio noticed that Nack had gotten the same weird look in his eyes as Sonic. He started to twitch his eyes and body as well, foam coming out of his mouth. He then snapped out of it and screamed" I WAS WWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Mighty and Espio watched Nack fall to the ground and go into the fetal position and suck his thumb. Sonic then pranced over and tapped Mighty on the shoulder, saying" Oh yeah, Mighty?... Gorillaz"

"Gorillas!"

(Back at camp)

Tails suddenly snapped out of the same state that Sonic and Nack had been in then said"………………… Knuckles was right, I SHOULD have made a move back on the plane……………….."

End of part one………… or is it?... Yes it is.

Next chapter! Will Mighty correct Sonic? Will Amy and Bean stay together? Will we hear more from Shadow's voices that were in the last chapter? Is Omega getting soft? Will Vector, Charmy, Big, Froggy, Bark, Sally, Bunnie, Knuckles and all the others play larger roles? Will Shadow give up on killing Sonic? Am I putting way too much romance in this story? The answers to most of those are NO! Except for the last one, which is HELL YEAH, I need to put more stupidity in it!

Next chapter! Find out what the explorers find! Find out what Mina is drawing! Find out what happens when an electric Lynx and a ninja Chameleon decide to throw down and go! Find out what happens to Sonic when he comes face to face with an old friend Knuckles met last chapter! And what IS the title of that killer gorilla movie? Please review!

I'll bet you noticed the change in writing style. I haven't really done it this way which is why it may seem a little choppy. Thanks to Burger King you people have to have it YOUR way! Da da da da da! YOU'RE lovin' it!...Bastards……


	6. Gorillaz! Pt 2

Sonic's……………LOST!

Chapter 6- Gorillaz! Part two

Last Chapter: Nack led the expedition into the jungle! Mina threatened Mighty so he would join it! She's drawing him something! Omega cried! Bean is Amy's Boyfriend now! CRAZY! Also last chapter:

Ray stood triumphantly on top of a rock and yelled" I shall travel forth, to become: KING OF THE FERRETS! BEHOLD ME MY FERRET BRETHREN!" then ran towards the beach.

(Present chapter, Jungle)

The exploration crew was still traveling through the massive jungle of the remote island, suffering from exhaustion, tiring legs, water starved mouths and the annoyance of Sonic and Mighty's argument over how the hell you pronounce Gorillas/z.

"Gorillaz." Sonic said, looking towards his South American counterpart.

"Gorillas!" Might replied, angered by Sonics pure idiocy when it came to the matter of differentiating the s and z sounds.

"Gorillaz."

"Gorillas!"

"Gorillaz."

"Gorillas!"

"Gorillaz."

Meanwhile Nack was telling an amusing story to the rest of the expedition. ", and then I said 'You best check yo'self before you mess yo'self!'!" To which he and the others laughed at.

After a few moments of laughing Zach suddenly stopped, realized something then said" That wasn't funny in the slightest bit!"

"Or is it?" Nack replied.

"NO, it isn't."

"Oh, well………….damn…."

"Not only that," Zach said as he held his large ears" Mighty and Sonics fighting is beginning to deafen me!"

Indeed, the Hedgehog and Armadillo were still arguing, neither giving the other a chance to seem correct in the slightest sense.

"Gorillas!"

"Gorillaz."

"Gorillas!"

"Gorillaz."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Zach yelled holding both his arms out at them, to show that he was preparing to attack" NO ONE CARES ABOUT IF IT'S GORILLAZ OR GORILLAS! FOR ALL I CARE IT COULD BE CHIMPZ! NOW EVERYONE SHUT UP OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"

"Why don't you shut up?" Espio said, giving the enraged lynx a piercing stare.

"You DARE to question me?" Zach replied, getting even angrier.

"I do."

"Okay then!" Zach said, throwing his gun to the ground and charging his arms with electricity" You want to throw down? Cause we'll throw down right here!"

"Okay!" Espio replied as he tossed away his gun and pulled out a katana" Let's go! Let's go right now!"

Nack quickly ran between the two and made a down motion with his hands as he said" Okay, okay. No one is going to 'throw down' or 'go' anywhere figuratively or literally."

"Well," Zach said as he and Espio put down their weapons" So long as it isn't literal."

"Same here." Espio agreed.

"Gorillaz."

"Gorillas!"

"Gorillaz."

"Gorillas!"

"DAMN IT!" Zach yelled as he jumped towards the hedgehog and armadillo, with Espio and Nack trying to hold him back (hey…… that rhymed! I should be a writer!) . Meanwhile Knuckles and Shadow were standing to the side, thinking to themselves.

"Why did I even come on this expedition? I don't even have any dialogue." Knuckles thought, stroking his chin.

"…………………Kill sonic…………………………..Kill sonic…………………………Kill Sonic…………………..Kill Sonic!...KILL Sonic!...KILL SONIC!..." Shadow thought, his face looking more and more crazy every time he thought it.

(Back at Camp.)

Vector and Charmy were quietly walking around the camp depressed at the fact that the more fan-favored members of their group had left them out of the main plot. As they walked past Big, whose ear was being chewed on by Froggy, Vector sighed and said" This sucks."

"Yeah……." Charmy replied, quietly buzzing around.

"But it doesn't have to!" Vector said while making a defiant look with his face.

"It doesn't have to?" Charmy repeated.

"Yeah! We both have dynamic personalities! The writer likes me and is…………… neutral when it come to you, so we can think of and do our own little sub-plot within this chapter!"

"Lets think of one right now!" Charmy said then went to think alongside Vector.

"………………………………………………………………………………………….."

"………………………………………………………………………"

"………………………………………………………………………………………………….."

"…………………………………………………………………………………."

"………………………………………………………………………………………………"

"……………………………………………………………………………………………"

"...Uh, I haven't got anything………" Vector said as he sadly looked at his insect friend.

"Me either………." Charmy replied.

"……………………………….Hey there's Mina. The writer usually involves her in most of the plots. Let's talk to her."

"……..Okay………………."

(Where Mina is……………………………the Beach, stupid.)

Mina was sitting on her knees, tirelessly working on the thing she had been drawing since last chapter. Despite the suns rays beating down on her back and the heat making her sweat, she was set on finishing her work before Mighty got back." It's looking good……………" She quietly said to herself, completely ignoring everything going on around her.

"Yo, Mina!" Vector called as he and Charmy walked over (Well in Charmy's case flew, but you know what I mean.)" Can we talk?"

Surprised by the sudden intrusion Mina jumped slightly, an embarrassed look on her face. She quickly looked around and grabbed a nearby towel someone had been using for sunbathing and threw it over her drawing. As the two made their way over she turned and nervously greeted" H-hey guys!...What did you want to talk about?..."

" We wanted to-" Vector said until Charmy interrupted him in classic youthful disregard.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking towards the towel she had just set.

" Oh, um, nothing….Just a PRESENT for Mighty…………" She said, looking even more embarrassed.

Vector looked to the towel, then to her, paused for a moment then turned to Charmy and said" Mighty is the LUCKIEST S.O.B I know!" Charmy laughed at this while Mina blushed, having not meant what he thought she was talking about.

"I didn't mean that……………Uh, Vector what did you want to talk about?" She replied, trying as hard as she could to change the subject.

" Nothing in particular. It's just that the writer puts you in a lot of the central plots, so we thought that if we talk to you we'll get some screen time."

"………………Well then………what should we talk about?" She asked as the crocodile and the bee sat next to her.

" You decide," Vector replied as he settled down" you're the only reason this whole scene is going on."

Mina sat in silence for a moment, trying to think of a good topic, while Vector and Charmy both tried to keep from going to sleep out of boredom. After a few moments Mina finally thought of the right thing, evident from the 'I've got an idea!' look on her face. She then suddenly blushed and put her face into her hands, smiling as she did. Vector and Charmy both raised their eyebrows (that is, if they had any) at this and looked to each other, wondering what was so funny.

"Is something wrong?" Vector asked as Charmy started to get an annoyed look on his face.

"…………I know what we should talk about………" Mina replied as she brought her head up, still blushing with a big smile on her face.

"What?" Charmy asked, wondering if all girls get like that when talked to.

"……………..MIGHTY!" She said with a glow in her eyes.

"Uh, oh………….." Vector and Charmy said in unison, as Mina let loose a wave of words.

"What I like best about Mighty is-"

( Back at the Jungle)

The expedition was still together, surprisingly, as they made their way through the jungle. Nack was at the lead, holding his gun out to shoot any threatening creatures they came across. According to him everything they had come across was a threat……… I don't have to tell you what happened to that cute little frog. Knuckles and Espio were side by side behind him, both having annoyed looks on their faces, due to the length of the trip. Behind them was Shadow and Zach, both doing their best to keep from shooting someone else. Zach: Espio, Shadow: Sonic (duh). Last was Mighty, with Sonic tagging along behind him, trying to do his best to not pound into the primary colored hedgehog's face. Yes, this was the group the Camp trusted in finding them salvation……………………DAMN, they're screwed!

As they continued to trudge along Zach looked behind himself with a smirk and said" So, Sonic…………….. Will you promise to stop this whole 'Gorillaz' thing with Mighty?"

" It's not a 'THING'!" Sonic replied until he noticed the annoyed look of his partners. He then sighed and said"………………I promise Zach…….."

"Zach, the what?" The super powered Lynx asked.

"……………………Zach, the kick-ass, super electric original character Lynx, who the writer should make a fan-story where he saves the day and kicks the ass of every villain and kills Espio, then me…………………"

"What else?"

"……………..And he makes me eat my own crap, then vomit it and eat it again……………."

"Okay," Zach said as he reached into his pocket and tossed a toy back to Sonic" you can have you baby toy back."

" MR. TEDDY!"( See Sonic Journey, chapter 2) Sonic said as he hugged the small stuffed bear" I'll never let you go again!"

"…………………….Pathetic…." Espio said as he and the others hurried along.

"…………………Mr. Teddy loves me." Sonic said, then hurried to catch up with the others.

( About an hour later)

The guys were still walking, though it was slightly darker as the sun was starting the setting process( it IS 6 PM after all). Accompanying the slight darkening of the area was the wind blowing a little harder than normal. This caused the leaves of just about everything to sway as if being moved by a living creature. Most people would simply ignore this and continue on, though there are some people paranoid enough to actually believe something is following them.

Sonic is one of those people.

"………...Do you feel it?...They're coming for me!..." Sonic quietly said as he moved closer to Mighty.

"What the HELL are you talking about now?" The armadillo asked, already way past the point of getting tired of Sonics antics. Hell he was WAY past fed up! He was in the Ultra-Red Zone of Pissed the F$$K off!

"……………..Can't you feel it in the wind and see it in the trees?...They're coming……..." Sonic said, sounding incredibly scared.

"Okay," Knuckles said, happy on the inside that I had given him a line" I'll play along with you, Sonic. Who are THEY and what do THEY want with you?"

"………………………….They are……………………The GORILLAZ!..." Sonic said, which was met with a loud groan from the others.

" I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO END THAT CRAP AN HOUR AGO!" Mighty shouted, ready to strangle him.

"Am I going to have to BURN that bear and take the STUFFING out of it!" Zach said, charging his arms as he did it.

" Let me kill him now!" Shadow shouted, bring his gun up.

Then, suddenly, a large gust of wind made the leaves sway much harder and faster than they had all the other times. Before Mighty or any of the others could get a shot in at Sonic he suddenly ran away from them, towards the jungle, shouting" THE GORILLAZ! THEY ARE GOING TO GET ME! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The remainder of the crew stood by themselves, staring after the confused and probably insane hedgehog. The silence was finally broken when Nack said" That's it! I've had enough of the crap this jungle throws at us! We're going back to camp!"

"YEA!" The whole crew yelled as they hurried to get back to their tents. Espio then stopped, thought and said" What about Sonic?"

The rest stopped and looked at him until Mighty replied" Who gives a damn about him besides Sally and Amy?"

"You're right! What was I thinking? Lets get the hells out of here!"

( Meanwhile, back at camp)

Big and Froggy sat in silence, watching what was going on around camp. They watched Bean and Amy walk past, him having his arm around her while she was blushing.

They then looked towards Vector and Charmy, who were still getting a huge speech from Mina about why Mighty is SO great. They looked as if they were in comas.

The two then looked towards Tikal, Blaze and Rouge, who were still talking about Tikal's secret crush( NO, It's NOT Ray!).

They then looked to Omega, who was busy delivering punches to Bob the squirrels face, while Jake the raccoon held his arms so he couldn't move.

They then looked to Tails, who was being held in the air by his tails by Bark, for bothering him with his nerd stuff.

They then looked to Cream, who was getting lessons from Bunnie on how to be more mature cute bunny like.

They then finished it by looking to Sally, who was waiting for Nack so she could B$$$h about something insignificant.

Froggy then turned to his large, slow friend-………..No?... Acquaintance?...No, again, huh?... Slave…... NO?...Well, um……….. Nearly Brainless Vessel that he easily manipulates to get what he wants?...Yes………………Good…….- and said"……………..Even with me being the near perfect incarnation of pure evil, I can't help but feel sorry for the writer when the Mega Fanboys get word of this."

Big blinked for a moment then looked at Froggy, blinked again for a few moments, then said"………………………..I can…………….. understand you!..."

Froggy looked with disgust and dismay at the large cat then sighed and said under his breath"………I told the writer he should have included me in more chapters! Everyone's forgotten about my evil nature………."

"……………………………………….I like…………………………..to fishies………………………" Big quietly said.

"…………..Indeed you do………………… Mother F$$$er……………."

( Deep in the Jungle)

Sonic was running through the jungle with blazing speed, taking over by fear of the imaginary 'Gorillaz' that were chasing him. Not really watching where he was going, he crashed into a tree and fell to the ground in a heap. He then lied there for a few moments, until another gust of wind refilled his fear meter, causing him to get up and continue through the jungle.

" Must get away from Gorillaz! Must get away from Gorillaz! Must get away from Gorillaz!" Was all he was saying as he rushed past another grouping of trees. Wondering if he had been going fast enough to avoid the 'Gorillaz' he turned to look behind his back, only to see no apes chasing after him. However the winds constant blowing made him sure that the beast were still after him." Must get away from Gorillaz! Must get away from Gorillaz! Must get away from Goril-" Was all he managed to say as he looked forward, seeing no more ground left. He had been so concerned about nonexistent primates that he had run into a huge hole.

(Inside the hole)

As he sat in the deep, dark hole Sonic kept his hands over his eyes, afraid to witness the creatures that were preparing to kill him. Scared out of his wits Sonic sat there, tears dripping from his eyes.

"OHNOIAMGOINGTOBEKILLEDBYABUNCHAGORILLAZANDMIGHTYWASWRONGTHEYENDWITHAZIAMDYINGCAUSETHEYBITEANDDONOTLIKEHEDGEHOGSWHOHAVEMRTEDDYAND-"And many other jumbled up words were said by him as he sat in pure fear………………..and urine………….eeewww……………….. After a few moments of not being torn to shreds Sonic decided to take his hands from off of his face to see why he wasn't dying at that moment. All that met him, however, was the empty darkness of the cold cave.

Wiping the tears from his eyes Sonic was now filled with anger instead of fear, saying" What the hell is this? I got through the trouble of running around the forest like a complete idiot, hitting my head on a tree, and falling down a huge hole and no Gorillaz come to kill me…………….. Maybe Mighty was right…………….Nah, he can't be. He's not in any games………………. Well, this whole situation still sucks. No Gorillaz, no death, no bloodcurdling scream, no starved primates. All that's down here is darkness and that huge pair of red eyes with the giant mouth filled with razor sharp teeth………………Nothing………………WAIT! RAZOR SHARP WHAT!"

(So loud the whole island hears)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M BEING KILLED!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU MIGHTY! IT'S GORILLAZ!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Back at camp, again)

", and he's so kind to me when we're alone, and one day when he's fine with it I'm going to-" Mina said, still telling Vector and Charmy all the things she likes about Mighty. The two had managed to hear the scream over Mina's talking, having not really been listening to begin with.

"You hear that?" Vector asked Charmy as Mina started to talk about things not fit for a T rating (or an M one at that).

"Yeah……….. I think Sonic's pissed." He replied, as the large Crocodile covered his ears.

"And that is everything that I like about and would do for Mighty! What about you guys?" Mina said, FINALLY finishing her list of things about Mighty.

Charmy looked at his feet for a moment, then to Vector, then said"…………Uh, he owes me Tens bucks….."

Then, suddenly, Omega shouted" THE EXPLORERS HAVE RETURNED! PRAISE THEM, BUT DO NOT PRAISE THEM AS MUCH AS YOU DO: OMEGA! FOR OMEGA IS THE ONLY THING IN EXISTENCE THAT SHOULD RECEIVE PRAISE OF THE HIGHEST DEGREE! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN-"

"Whatever! Just shut the hell up so I can go and get some sleep!" Zach said as he and the others pushed Omega out of their way.

"Mighty!" Mina said, jumping up and running right over Vector and Charmy, who fell into broken heaps as they hit the ground. She ran all the way across the camp to Mighty, who stood in silence at her dedication to him, it being so great that she would just run over his friends. When she finally made it over to him she said" Mighty! I'm so happy to see you!"

"…..Uh, yeah, I can see that……. Don't shout so much, cause I got a massive headache from all the crap Sonic-" Was all the tired Armadillo managed to get out as Mina grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the beach.

" I've got something I want to show you!" She said as they walked past Vector and Charmy, who were still lying injured, and went over to the towel.

"………..Have you been eating those berries again?" Mighty asked surprised by her pushy greeting.

" I didn't see her eat any………….." Vector groan as he put his hands to his side.

"Quit joking around!" Mina said as she let go of Mighty and grabbed the towel" Take a look at this!" She pulled it from off the ground and waited for Mighty or someone to say something. After a few moments of silence she looked at them and asked" What, you don't like my drawing?..."

Mighty gave her and odd look as he said" I don't know anything about these new ways of doing art, but……………….That doesn't look like a drawing to me…….."

Mina looked down and was shocked to see that whatever she had been working on was completely erased by the tide (or what ever it's called. I forgot.). She didn't know whether to laugh, scream, cry, or do nothing. She chose the number three.

" I'm SO sorry Mighty…………I told you I was going to give you a gift and………………It got ruined because I…………………………. I'm sorry………………." She cried, tears falling from her eyes, sorry for failing Mighty.

Mighty, Vector and Charmy stood in awkward silence, unsure of what to do as Mina fell on her knees, still crying. Mighty slowly stepped forward and hugged her a little saying" Um, uh……….It's………Alright…….. The fact that you took so much time on it shows how much you really care about me………..That's………a better gift than the drawing itself……"

"THANK YOU MIGHTY!" Mina said as she suddenly stopped crying and jumped onto him, making them both fall to the ground.

As she kissed Mighty all over his face Vector and Charmy stood to the side, both not sure what to do at the moment. As he looked to where the towel had been, Charmy asked" What was she drawing anyway?"

Then suddenly a yell came from the jungle. Sonic then came running through the bushes, saying" Monster! Monster! Guys, I was just attacked by a huge, bloodthirsty, kill machi-"

"Hey!" Shadow yelled, happy to have some lines in the story" Why don't we talk about something important? Where is Ray?"

"Ray?" Tikal replied as she look around" Last time I saw him he was lying over there. Where did he go?"

Then suddenly (These things are happening a lot aren't they?) marching could be heard coming from outside the camp. As everyone turned to look they were surprised to see Ray running towards the camp, leading an army of ferrets. As they entered camp Ray shouted" FERRETS! WE SHALL TAKE OVER EVERYTHING!"

Nack quickly raised his sword and shouted" FERRETS? THIS IS MUTINY! MY WEASEL BROTHERS, LET US GO FORWARD AND KILL THE FERRETS!" Then led an army of Weasels towards the Ferrets.

To be continued……………..Ha! I'm just joking! Like I would continue that crap!

Well that's the end of Chapter 6. I know the ending kind of sucks. I was going to put more in but I want to get this done now so I can work on other stuff. That's it, pretty much. I'm out. DarkKDF!


	7. Bleep Cheese! Pt 1

Sonic's…………LOST!

Chapter 7- F$$K Cheese! Part One

Note: I would like to apologize for what I did last chapter. What I did was terrible, immature and completely wrong. I hope that you people will accept my apologies and take my word that it will NEVER happen again. I PROMISE it will NEVER happen again and if it does I will promptly beat myself and break my own hands ensuring that it will NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN. Thank you…………………………….never again…………………………….never………………

(The Campfire area of camp, nighttime, duh)

Everyone was gathered at the campfire area chatting, fighting, hating, smoking and just about any –ing thing you can think of. The characters we are focusing on, however, were doing more of a mocking thing. Indeed, Shadow, Charmy and Tails were busy making fun of Creams Chao Cheese for no reason other than to be jerks.

"What a loser!" Shadow said as he pointed at the small creature with mocking fingers.

"He looks like a dumbass!" Charmy said as he stuck his tongue out at Cheese.

"God, he sucks!" Tails yelled as he laughed, while throwing pinecones at him.

Cream quickly grabbed the crying creature and hid it behind her back as she said" Stop it! Why are you being so mean to Cheese?"

"Yeah!" Knuckles said as he took another drink from his coconut" I can't enjoy this stuff with your annoying voices ringing through the air!"

Shadow ran over to Cream, ripped Cheese out her hands and held it out of her reach as he said" See, he wears this stupid bowtie! Anyone who wears these on a regular basis must be taught a lesson!"

Cream kept jumping up to take Cheese back, but Shadow used his height to hold it above his head so she couldn't reach it." Quit making fun of him! Give Cheese back!" She said, getting ready to tear up.

Realizing the advantage he held and the fun prospects that were available Shadow turned to Tails and yelled" Yo, Tails! Catch this!" and tossed the small blue creature to the two tailed fox.

As he caught Cheese Tails got him in a headlock and started giving the crying creature a noggie as he said" Take this you little wuss! This'll teach you to have bad tastes in clothes!" Looking up Tails noticed Cream running over to take her Chao back. Quickly looking around he noticed that Charmy was open and threw Cheese to him as he said" Charmy! Catch little wussy here!"

Charmy flew into the air, grabbed onto Cheese and started hitting him in the face." You can't do nothin'! You can't do nothin'!" The small bee chanted as tears fell from the blue creature's eyes.

"STOP IT YOU JERKS! JUST STOP!" Cream cried as she tried to jump into the air to grab Charmy. She was too late, as he had already thrown it to Shadow, who was busy slapping it in the face with a twig he found. This cycle went on for minutes as she tried to get Cheese from the guy currently holding it only to have it thrown to another. All during this she cried, as did Cheese.

(A little later)

After Cheese was passed to Shadow for the fifteenth time Tikal was fed up with it, not only angry about their cruelty to Cream and Cheese, but also about the fact that they were just plain annoying. As she walked over to Shadow, Tikal said" Okay, Shadow, that's enough! Stop now!"

While bouncing Cheese like a basketball Shadow turned to Tikal and asked" Why should I? What could you possibly do to m-"

Tikal punched Shadow in the face, knocking him over, picked up Cheese, grabbed Cream and led them away from the group. Sitting them down she asked" Are you two okay?"

"They better say they are if they know what's good for them!" Tails yelled, only to be silenced by a glare from Tikal.

"I'm fine……." Cream replied as she tried to calm Cheese down, who was still crying" You don't need to cry anymore."

"It's fine Cheese, really." Tikal said as she helped Cream settle the small Chao down.

Angry at being hit and at the fact that the crybaby Chao was getting all the female attention Shadow shouted" You are SUCH a wuss Cheese! You need a freaking girl to save you! You're a complete sissy, right guys!" turning to Tails and Charmy as he finished.

"Yeah," Charmy said as he started to dance around" you're a sissy! Sissy, sissy, sissy!"

"Punk! Wuss! Sissy! Girly Boy!" Tails yelled, using every word he could think of to mock Cheese.

As everyone watched this confusing scene go on Espio turned to Mighty and asked" Why are they making fun of Cheese? Tails and Charmy don't normally act like this."

"I think it's because those three are treated with the littlest amount of respect around here. Sort of a 'you're bullied so you bully someone else' kind of thing. I'm surprised it took them this long to do it." Mighty replied.

"I'm surprised that Tikal hit someone and I wasn't involved!" Ray said as he poked a crab with a stick.

Tired of the hurtful words coming from the three jerks Tikal turned to them and shouted" Will you guys just shut up! If you don't stop I am going to go right over there and maim each of you!"

Though the three let up on their insults the damage to Cheese had been done. The small creature let out a loud wail then flew out of Creams arms and shot into the dark jungle leaving a trail of tears behind it. As everyone stared in shocked silence at what had happened Shadow pointed in the direction Cheese had run in and said"…………….Told you he was a wuss!"

"THAT'S IT!" Tikal yelled, then tackled the black hedgehog to the ground where she proceeded to beating him.

(Later, after getting Tikal off of Shadow and having everything situated.)

"All right, mates!" Nack said as he walked up and down the single file line the group had made" A small, blue Chao wearing a bowtie has run into the jungle! Though the chance of finding him is low, and the chance of him still being alive is even lower, we must pull ourselves together and bring him back home! Considering the amount of ground we'll need to cover I'm splitting us all into pairs! If you don't like the person you're paired with, then TOO BAD! Okay the pairs will be: Sonic and Shadow,"

"Hear that, buddy," Sonic said as he got next to Shadow" We're gonna be a team! Hedgehog Boys all the way!"

"Yeah………" Shadow said as he concealed a jagged knife in between his spines" We're going to have LOTS of fun! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, forgetting that everyone was watching.

"Next," Nack continued" will be Vector and Blaze!"

"Whatever……." The stuck-up cat said as she crossed her arms.

" It's cool with me." Vector said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Next," Nack continued(I'll keep doing this to remind you it's him talking)" will be Knuckles and Jake!"

Knuckles silently nodded as Jake loudly groaned" Getting stuck with Mr. Karate……….. What a way to spend a night…."

"Next," Nack continued" will be Ray and Bean, AKA Captain Dumbass and Stupid the Idiotic Wonder!"

" You're Stupid." Ray quietly whispered to Bean as the two paired up.

" No, I'm Captain Dumbass!" Bean shouted back as the two began to fight.

"Next, shut the hell up you two, Tikal and Bark!"

As she nervously walked over to the towering Polar Bear, Tikal said" Uh, n-nice p-pick, yeah?"

Bark rolled his eyes as he replied"………. Yeah, sure. Whatever……………."

"Next," Nack continued" will be Mighty and Mina!"

" What luck Mighty!" Mina said as she quickly latched onto Mighty, brightly beaming" We get to go out into the jungle together! ALL ALONE!" emphasizing the end part seductively.

Mighty gave Mina an embarrassed look, then angrily turned to Nack and said" Why are you doing this! Just because we're going out it doesn't mean that I have to spend all of my time with her!"

Nack smirked as he said" Me, Bark and the writer just like to watch you sweat."

Mighty sighed as Mina held onto him even tighter, saying" Some time ALONE!"

"Next," Nack continued" will be Tails and Omega!"

"WHAT?" Tails yelled as he got a look of pure fear in his eyes.

"GREAT!" Omega said as he put Tails under his shoulder, getting him in a friendly headlock( which to everyone else is no different from being choked)" WE'LL BE BEST FRIENDS! WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT?"

"…….H-h-help……M-m-my t-throat……….." Tails replied as his face started to turn blue.

Omega looked at the small fox in silence for a moment then let him drop to the ground to breathe, while saying" WHY YOU ORGANIC CREATURES NEED OXYGEN CONFUSES EVEN ME! AIR IS USELESS!"

"Next," Nack continued" will be Cream and Charmy!"

Cream sadly looked towards Charmy, who did his best to avoid her gaze, knowing she would hold him responsible for Cheese's running away.

"Next," Nack continued" Espio and Froggy!"

"I get stuck with the frog!" Espio said as he pointed at the brooding amphibian" You have got to be freaking kidding me! This sucks!"

Froggy angrily looked up at Espio as he said(Not that anyone could understand)"………………When I rule all of the universe and mystical planes you will be the first I obliterate………….Well second, after I deal with Big of course."

"Next," Nack continued" will be Big and Rouge!"

Rouge quietly stared at Big, who stood perfectly still with drool falling from his mouth.

"Next will be Amy and Bunnie!" Nack said as he quickly called out names.

"Zach and Bob!"

"Rotor and Antoine!"

"Me and Sally!...WAIT A SECOND!" Nack said as he thought what he said over" NOT ME AND SALLY! I CAN'T BEAR TO BE BY THAT B-"

" Bear to be by that what Nack?" Sally asked as she walked over, giving the purple weasel a suspicious look.

" What it is, is none of your business!" Nack replied as he got a defensive look on his face.

"It is my business, because I am the princess around here and you have to do what I say!"

"I am getting so tired of your stupid princess talk! You are a self absorbed harlot who needs a good-" Nack went on as he and Sally continued to argue, trading reasons and insults all the while.

After about five minutes of this the whole group got bored so they had Sonic ask" Um, Nack, can we go now?"

", you are a high-class WHORE who needs to be reminded by her pimp, you daddy, that you are nothing but-……… Oh, what?... Um, yeah, you can go………… As I was saying your $$$$$$$$ must be the size of a $$$$$$$$$$ after all the tricks you've been pulling in-" Nack said as he finished Sonics question, turning back to delivering insults to Sally.

As each of the pairs walked away Bean turned to Ray and asked" ………………Why are we doing this again?"

Ray scratched his yellow head as he replied" I think we're looking for the long lost Cheese mine of the Pacific Ocean…….."

The two stood in silence until the answer suddenly hit them both and they then ran into the jungle, shouting" CHEESE MINE HERE WE COME! CAPTAIN DUMBASS AND STUPID THE IDIOTIC WONDER AWAY!"

To Be Continued( Cause I want it to be.)

Will the groups survive the jungle? Will Shadow finally kill Sonic? Will Mina keep from doing something crazy to Mighty? Will the world survive the raw idiocy provided by the teaming up of Ray and Bean? Will Nack and Sally stop fighting? Will Jake and Zach, my original characters, continue to stay in small or nonexistent roles? Will the humor become less random and stupid? The answer to most of those questions is NO!

Yo. Sorry if this is kind of short, but I've wanted to do a story like this for awhile with these guys and it will be a full three chapters to tell the whole thing. More about each individual within the series will be revealed and an actual plot line that will go through the whole story MAY start. But don't get your hopes up. Sorry if I offended anyone with Tails, Charmy and Shadows bullying…………Actually, I'm not. Anyways I'm out. DarkKDF!


	8. Bleep Cheese! Pt 2

Sonic's………….LOST!

Chapter 8- F$$K Cheese! Part Two

(Deep in the Jungle, Team Blue Blur and Sonic's Killer)

Sonic and Shadow were quietly searching the jungle, having been paired together in the stakeout for the missing Chao, Cheese. As he checked a small bush Sonic said" You know what, Shadow? We don't hangout enough."

"I was thinking the SAME thing……." Shadow replied as he quietly snuck over to Sonic, slowly taking out the Jagged Knife hidden in his spines.

"I mean, we're supposed to be friends and I don't even know anything about you." Sonic said as he turned to Shadow, who quickly hid his knife away" What are your hobbies?"

" One of my favorite things to do is plot to kill So-" Shadow answered, then quickly closed his mouth, thinking( Sonic cannot know about his imminent death! I must make a clever story!), then said"……….So………Son, um……….Sock monkey! That's right, I'm plotting to kill Sockmoney!"

"Monkey."

"Sock monkey, yes!" Shadow said, happy with his supposedly clever lie.

Sonic stared at Shadow for a second then said" Well, when it's finished tell me how it went." He then looked to some nearby trees and said" Cheese could be hiding in one of the tree's knotholes. Look around while I check." then left.

"Now's my chance!" Shadow whispered, then silently snuck up behind Sonic. As he got closer to the bane of his existence a voice in his head shouted( YES, YES, YES, YES! KILL HIM! MAKE HIM DIE! END HIS LIFE! I WANT YOU TO BATHE IN HIS BLOOD!).

" Yeah! Die, die, die!" Shadow whispered to himself, drool dripping from his mouth.

(No Shadow,) Another voice within his head protested ( kill yourself. You are a blemish on an otherwise flawless series and your introduction started its downfall. Kill yourself to save the series.)

"Kill…………..myself?" Shadow said as he took the knife and aimed it towards his throat, silently crying as he did it

Then another voiced popped into his brain and said( I LIKE COOKIES! I LIKE COOKIES! I LIKE COOKIES!)

"C-c…………..C-cookies?" Shadow said as he raised the knife again. Tears were falling from his eyes, him being unsure of what to do.

(KILL HIM NOW!)

(Kill yourself.)

(Willy Wonka is my hero!)

Frozen from fear and uncertainty, Shadow stared towards Sonic with tears in his eyes, then started to softly wail. Sensing that something was going on Sonic turned to Shadow and looked at him for a moment. He then walked over and took the knife while saying" Thanks Shadow! I can use this knife to mark where we've been! Come on, buddy!" then walked ahead.

Shadow stood in silence as he watched Sonic walk away with his prized possession." My…………….knife……." Shadow said as the voices quickly returned.

(YOU BASTARD! YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM! STRANGLE HIM BY HIS ENTRAILS BEFORE I HAVE TO PUT YOU IN A COMA!)

(You should have killed yourself, Shadow. I will remain with you until the day your organs fall onto the earth from which all creatures are born……………Except you, Mr. Test tube baby.)

( I'M A REGISTERED SEX OFFENDER!)

Shadow continued to stand in silence, then walked forward while still crying." Why," He said as he slowly caught up to Sonic" must I suffer like this?"

Because it's funny, Psycho.

(Elsewhere, Team Green Boi and Regal Duchess)

Vector quietly led the way through a large patch of bushes as Blaze followed, visibly broiling with rage. As they made their way through the bushes into a jungle path Vector said" We're into visible terrain now. The going should get easier now."

"Wait right there!" Blaze said while stopping.

"What? Do I have a snake on my back? Is there a bat flying above me? Are we being attacked by baboons?" Vector replied, quickly looking around fearfully.

"No……" Blaze answered, giving Vector an annoyed look.

"No? Then what is it?"

"I want you to carry me." Blaze bluntly said.

"W-what?" Vector replied, surprised by Blaze's sudden demands.

"You heard me. I want you to carry me. My feet hurt from all this walking and I want to rest." She said while pointing to her feet, which looked normal for the most part.

"That's why?..." Vector said, feeling disappointed for some reason he couldn't explain.

"Yes."

"……………….HELL NO!" Vector replied then stomped off.

"WHAT! YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE, BECAUSE I WON'T WALK ANOTHER STEP!" Blaze yelled back, throwing dirt, rocks, insects and anything else she could get her hands on.

"I guess you're going to be stuck there then!" Vector replied, then looked ahead" I here some pretty weird animals run around here at night!"

Blaze looked after the large Crocodile in anger, then raised her nose up, saying" Hmph! We'll see about that! He is some kind of liar!"

"Yeah." A voice behind her replied. Turning around, Blaze found herself face-to-face with a Universal Pictures Old style Wolf man, who quietly waved at her with one hand. He looked up at her and said" Howdy, my name's Tut Victor Vlad. What's yours?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Blaze screamed, then ran after Vector" VECTOR! HELP ME! CARZY WOLF MEN ARE AFTER MY ROYAL BLOOD!"

After he made sure she was gone Void took off his mask and pulled out a Radio. He then said" Okay, the stories back on track. Her Royal Pain is back with Green Dude."

"Good!" The writer replied" Continue on your mission. The story must go as planned! Failure is not an option!"

"Aye aye, sir!" Void saluted.

"Check on Espio and Froggy next. I'm worried he might die."

"What, Espio killing Froggy?"

"HELL NO! I'm worried about Froggy killing Espio! Have you not read the story?"

"Sorry, sir! I'm on it! Void out!" Void finished, then rushed into the jungle, set on keeping the story how it's supposed to be.

(Elsewhere, Team Hooded Shell and Purple Hair)

As the two walked through the jungle Mighty silently searched through the bushes they passed by, focused on finding Cheese so they could stop this and get some sleep. Mina however, wasn't.

"Please Mighty?" She begged as he tried to make her move away.

"No, Mina! I'm busy, plus you should be looking for Cheese too." Mighty replied.

"Hmph!" Mina said as she turned away from him" Sometimes I wonder if you really like me!"

"Sorry for not wanting to have sex in the middle of the jungle! There are wild beasts out here and anyone could walk past and see!" Mighty said as he gritted his teeth.

"But this is the perfect place and time!" Mina replied as she slowly walked closer to Mighty, adding a quietly seductive touch to her voice" It's the middle of the night, no one is around, no one will expect to see us for awhile and The moon is bright tonight."

Mighty gave her a confused look then said" We won't be doing that for awhile. The berry thing still has me a little freaked out….." as he walked over to her.

"…………… Oh………. I didn't know…….one mistake…….." Mina mumbled as she sadly looked towards the ground.

"But," Mighty said as he stopped right in front of her and lifted her head so she could look at him" is there any OTHER things you would want to do?"

"……………Yeah!" Mina said as she suddenly latched onto him, knocking them both to the ground.

Meanwhile Void was quietly hiding in some bushes, watching the two with a huge grin on his face. As things started to get interesting his radio started to beep. Turning it on he said" Hello?"

"What did I tell you to do?" The writer asked.

"Check up on Espio and Froggy?"

"And what are you doing?"

"I'm, um…….eating a-"

"YOU'RE BUSY WATCHING MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER AND HIS GIRLFRIEND MAKE OUT!" The writer interrupted.

"If you give me a couple minutes I think this will turn into something completely different!" Void said as he smirked.

"…………………GO FIND ESPIO AND FROGGY BEFORE I HAVE TO DESTROY YOUR INNER ORGANS!"

"Okay!" Void said as he rushed out of the bush and ran right past Mighty and Mina.

"Who the hell was that?" Mighty asked as he leaned up and looked after the green haired creature.

"Who cares?" Mina replied as she put her mouth to Mighty's and forced him back down.

(Elsewhere, Team Humanoid Big-Ass Cracker Grizzly Bear and Cute Ancient Princess)

Bark quietly led the way through the jungle as Tikal silently followed, trying to think of what to say. As they walked through some bushes for what seemed to be the sixtieth time Tikal managed to say as she blushed" So, Bark………how are you……… doing?"

"As fine as someone stuck on an island with his two idiotic best friends and a whole group of people who are either crazy or sex starved can be………………..I'm fine………." Bark quietly replied without turning to look at her.

"Oh, um………….That's nice…………" Tikal replied as she blushed even more.

Bark looked at her and saw this, causing him to raise his eyebrow a little. Looking back ahead he said" Something wrong with you?..."

Tikal looked to the ground, visibly embarrassed, then said" Um, Bark…………….Do have or have ever had a……………G-girlfriend?..."

Bark thought for a moment then replied"………..Well, there was that one girl………no, wait, she threw those bricks at me………..there was that one when I was fifteen…….no, she was my cousin………..No, I've never had a girlfriend. What's with the questions?"

Tikal slowly looked up with an embarrassed look on her face, then got a small smiled as she said"………..I wanted to ask you something………."

(Elsewhere, Team Guardian of the M.E. and Original Character # 2)

Jake and Knuckles were walking next to each other in awkward silence as they wandered through the jungle. Giving Knuckles a confused look, Jake said"…………This is pretty awkward…………….isn't it?"

"Yeah," Knuckles replied as he lead the way" you're the last person I thought I'd be paired with……….. I figured I would have gone with Sonic or Tails…………. I hate those guys………"

"You do?" Jake asked as his interest started to pick up.

"Yeah, I mean ever since Sonic Adventure I've ALWAYS been teamed up with Sonic and Tails! I can't walk down the street without someone saying' Knuckles, ya dog! Where your boys, Sonic and Tails?', like we're married or something! It makes me freaking pissed!" Knuckles replied as he kicked a nearby tree.

"What a coincidence!" Jake said" I hate Sonic and Tails too! I hate just about every other Sonic character, since the writer will only put me in THEIR stories!"

Knuckles looked to Jake in silence for a moment then smirked, saying" You're alright, Jake."

Jake put his arm on Knuckles's shoulder, like an old friend would, as he said" You know what Knuckles? This might be the start of a BEATUIFUL friendship based solely on hate!"

Void quietly watched from some bushes as he said" No problems here. Now to find Froggy and that ugly guy!"

(Elsewhere, Team Super Killer Robot King of Everything You Weak Fools and That Two Tailed Freak)

"DESTROY JUNGLE! KILL ALL INFIDELS! RULE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! DESTROY AMERI(……………………………………………..If it's all the same to you guys I'm just going to stop with this right now. All he's going to be doing is yelling then Tails makes a small comment and is obliterated, which would probably piss of some of his fans, being the psychos that they are to even like him in the first place. We'll just go to the next team.)

(Elsewhere, Team Captain Dumbass and Stupid the Idiotic Wonder)

Ray and Bean were busy rushing through the jungle, jumping from tree to tree and yelling random battle cries and singing their theme song:

Captain Dumbass and Stupid,

Heroes True,

Will find any villains that threaten you,

They will fight to the noon,

They have super powers and can fly,

Plus they are two pretty handsome guys,

I bet if the writer had any skills with Flash,

They'd have an internet cartoon,

So sleep well in your homes,

Show no fear,

For when they are on patrol,

You won't have to fear for you……………um…….deer!

Captain Dumbass and Stupid!

Action be their middle names!

Ray laughed as he and Bean happened upon a large cave, saying" We sure are good heroes, aren't we Bean?"

"Indubitably!" Bean replied as he spun on a tree branch and launched himself to the ground, expertly landing in a Spiderman-ish pose. Ray saw this and spun on the same branch and launched himself, though he landed on the ground headfirst. As he got up both he and Bean laughed, not realizing how serious falling from that height could be. After the hysterics were done Bean looked to the cave and said" RAY! LOOK!"

"What is it Bean?" Ray asked.

The two looked at it in silence for a moment then looked to each other and said simultaneously" THE LONG LOST CHEESE MINE OF THE PACIFIC OCEAN!" then ran into the cave together, their faces paintings of pure happiness. After they were swallowed by the darkness of the cave there was silence for a few moments, then they both suddenly screamed"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" And ran out of the cave with their tails between their legs, a flood of bats chasing them out.

As they both fell to the ground and breathed heavily Bean said"……………….That wasn't the mine."

"Yeah." Ray replied as he slowly got to his feet" Everyone knows that the mine is so holy that it houses no bats and its floor is unstained by the menace that is guano."

The two quietly looked around for a moment until Bean looked down and said" Hey, Ray…….."

"Yes?"

"What's Cheese doing here?" Bean asked as he pointed to the small creature, which was lying next to them.

"He must have been hiding in the cave." Ray replied as he got down to Cheeses level" Were you lost?" The small creature nodded as he patted it on the head." Well don't worry, you're not lost now!" Ray said as he got up, which the Chao smiled to" You're in the jungle now! You know where it is! It's on the island, so you'll have no trouble finding the camp! Later." He said, then walked of with Bean, still looking for the lost Cheese Mine.

Cheese stood in dumbfounded silence as he watched Ray and Bean disappear into the darkness of the jungle. He slowly looked around, wondering what hungry creatures could be watching him at the moment, waiting to sink their fangs into his skin. As he slowly started to go into the jungle he made a solemn promise to himself: If he ever makes it back to camp he's going to pee in Ray and Beans cereal.

To Be Continued

I know this thing is kind of lacking. It's late and I've been dealing with school, plus I'm working on two RPG's using the RPG Maker stuff. Sucks I know. Expect to see a new chapter next week or the one after that, which will include "LOST………………………At Sea!" a side story to Sonic's LOST staring Chaos, Void and the Metal gang, who are searching for Sonic and the guys in a boat at sea. The only problem is that they don't know where they are. Well that's it. I'm out. Dark………………KDF……………(Yawn)……………………………..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	9. LOST at Sea! Part 1

EMERGENCY NOTICE: UNLESS YOU WANT TO SEE THE UNFINISHED AND UNFUNNY VERSION OF LOST AT SEA SKIP THIS NOW AND GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!...Or don't. Like I care.

Yo. DarkKDF here. You fans will be sad to hear that the much anticipated ninth chapter of Sonic's Lost won't be happening now, or for awhile. Why you may ask? Mainly school, though there's also the fact that my powerful need to be lazy is keeping me from working hard. Plus, the cast is getting a little………… uppity………have a look.

(In the jungle)

"MY LEG!" Jake shouted as his already broken leg was being chewed on by a rabid wolf." HELP ME!"

Meanwhile, Ray was running through the camp, screaming" I'M SORRY, OKAY! I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO SEE YOU BATHING!" as Tikal, who was wearing no clothing and dripping wet, chased him with a jagged knife.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" She shouted.

"Give me back my knife!" Shadow shouted as he followed the two, clad in a traditional karate gi" I need it to kill Sonic!"

"Do what know?" Sonic asked as he looked up from his task of choking Tails.

"HAIL THE COMING NARUTO ANIME!" Espio yelled as he hopped around the camp, dressed like Sasuke," BOW BEFORE THE NINJA POWER!"

"Damn it, Espio!" Mighty shouted as he took his mouth off of Mina's long enough to talk" Some people are trying to SCORE over here! Have some respect!"

"I'M DRUNK, I'M DRUNK, I'M DRUNK!" Knuckles said as he drunkenly danced around on a table, only to fall off and hit his head, then went unconscious.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Bean screamed as he ran around naked, a thing he already does.

"Don't hurt me……….." Amy said as Vector, Bark, Charmy, Nack and Zach tied her up, gagged her and ran into the jungle.

"HERE WE COME VOLCANO GOD!" Vector yelled.

Omega quietly watched as his comrades and acquaintances tore down everything they could find on the island. He then looked towards the camera and said"…………….The most surprising thing is that I'm not taking part in this…….."

(End scene)

……………………I REALLY shouldn't have put all those drugs in their food…….. Well, you live, you learn. Because of this I can't give you chapter nine until someone helps me round them up. So in the mean time, enjoy the first installment of LOST at Sea! and a preview of another project, which should be out shortly after this thing……….. Oh, yeah. WATCH Naruto when it comes on Toonami…………….Do it or I'll kill you……………..

LOST...At Sea!

Part One- The Mess Hall

(Somewhere at Sea)

A boat steadily sailed through the waves of the Pacific Ocean, letting itself be drawn by whatever direction the wind decided to take. Inside the boat seven creatures quietly sat in the mess hall, completely bored to tears. Let us see who we have here.

Chaos, the captain, was quietly sitting with the others in the mess hall, his gooey brows furrowed in anger at the slow service of their kitchen." Damn it, Metal Shadow," Chaos yelled as he looked towards the kitchens serving window" can't you cook faster than this?"

"Dawg." Metal Shadow replied as he waved his spatula at Chaos, and then turned back to his cooking.

"And what the hell is 'Dawg' supposed to mean!" Chaos continued, getting angrier by the second.

"You know how he is." Void said as he lazily entered the mess hall and plopped down next to Chaos" He can only say a certain amount of words."

"Damn. Dawg. Punk. Crack. Rap. Machine. Sad. Supa. Shadow. Ass. Hood. Metal Gear Solid 4." Metal Shadow stated, proudly showing off his limited vocabulary.

"……………..MGS4?" Chaos asked as he looked towards Void, confused.

"Plus, he can say one random word per episode."

"Oh………" Chaos said as Metal Shadow walked over and put their plates down" Thanks Metal Shadow."

"Punk. Ass." Metal Shadow replied, visibly angering Chaos as he started to eat.

"DO I SMELL FOOD?" Came a voice from outside as three figures walked in. Leading the way was Metal Knuckles, dragging Tails Doll behind him, while being closely followed by Beta." I said, do I smell food?" Metal Knuckles repeated.

"Yeah," Chaos replied as he looked up from his eating" though how you have the ability to smell is a bigger question."

"It's no big question, is it Tails Doll?" Metal Knuckles asked the limply floating doll. Tails Doll lifelessly stared at the crew, giving everyone but Metal Knuckles a chill down their imaginary spines." That's what I thought!" Metal Knuckles said as he sat down and started to eat.

"………………That thing scares me…….." Void quietly said as the doll drifted around the mess hall, having no one to guide its movement.

"Sad. Hood." Metal Shadow replied as he continued to cook.

"Speaking of sad," Chaos said as he swallowed some brunt porridge" where is Captain Lame, Rustbucket and The Fantastic Dr. Suck/Mr. Asshole?"

"Rustbucket is right there." Void said as he pointed out Beta, who had come in with Metal Knux and Tails Doll.

"Oh. I didn't see you there, Beta." Chaos said as he looked to the silent robot.

"……………..I am Beta…………I killed Gamma………….I feel no remorse concerning it…………….I will now do the Robot." Beta slowly said, then proceeded to dancing.

"Okay…………." Chaos said as he turned back to Void" Where are the other two?"

Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard, violently shaking the entire ship. The section of the roof above Beta broke off and dropped on top of the boogying robot, quickly destroying him. Standing on the broken section was Emerl, who silently waved to them then sat down in his own seat.

"…………Okay………… So where is the other loser?" Chaos asked Void.

"You mean Metal Sonic?" Void replied.

"Like I said, the other LOSER."

"I'm right here." Metal Sonic said, causing the two to turn to see him sitting at the table next to them.

"Oh……..I…….Didn't see you." Void said.

"I've literally been here the whole time."

"Damn this!" Chaos said as he quickly stood up" What kind of worthless crew is this? I mean, our boat is falling apart, no one is doing any work, the poop deck is covered in bird crap, plus three and a half of our crew is useless!"

"Actually you mean two and a half." Void replied" Beta was just destroyed."

"Whatever!" Chaos replied as he smacked him" Have we forgotten why we're here?"

"…………………………Yes." Metal Knuckles said as he looked up from his bowl of grilled ketchup.

"We are here to find and save Tikal and all the other Sonic characters, whose plan landed on an island, somewhere in the Atlantic!"

"I thought it was in the Pacific?" Metal Sonic asked.

"It's different now!" Chaos answered, then continued to rant" We must save them for the good of Sega and the world! Because if Sonic or Shadow dies the whole series goes down the tubes and we get fired!"

"I was wondering why we were trying to save people we hate." Metal Sonic pondered out loud.

"So let's go and find that island!" Chaos shouted as he charged out the door.

"LET'S GO!" The others said as they got up. "SUPA!" Metal Shadow yelled along with them.

After they were sure Chaos was gone the all sat back down to eat, while Metal Knuckles said" Stupid Blue Cracker. Like we're going to wok our asses off!"

"Rap." Metal Shadow stated in agreement, as he went back to cooking some plum raisins.

End of Part One

Chaos: Captain

Void: First mate

M. Shadow: Chef

M. Knuckles: Navigator

M. Sonic: Janitor

Tails Doll: Incapable of doing anything

Emerl: Sort of the same deal

Beta: Ditto

Before you people say anything that was there to give you a general idea of these guys and what they're doing out there. An intro of sorts. Now for what you people have REALLY been waiting for; A preview of: Killing Death Fist Thingie!

From the writer who brought you Sonic's LOST! comes a story of:

Betrayal

Vengeance

Power

Good

Evil

Realistic Fighting

Partial Nudity

Fantasy Violence

DBZ Style Fighting

Martial Arts

And a whole lot of Cheap Nut Shots

------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man, comes to his dojo to find it destroyed…………..

"Master! Tell me………….Is your hot niece okay?"

and his master dead…………..

"I'm not giving up on you! You haven't paid me back those twenty bucks!"

And his life destroyed………….

"I will kill this black man!"

"B-b……..Black………E-eyed m-man….."

"Oh……………My bad……."

He then goes on a quest to find the man responsible……….

"Tell me where the man with black eyes is you hateful monster karate beast!"

"I'm just a kid! I haven't even gotten my white belt!"

He will do anything…….

"I'm not above hitting a woman. I actually enjoy it."

Go anywhere…….

"………….Did you say a bull's anus?"

Fight anyone…………

"So you are the Ninja I heard of!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well I'm here to kick your purple ass!"

No matter how WRONG it may be……..

"What says I can't kick a young girl in the stomach?"

Starring Shadow Ark…………

"Nut kick!"

Sonic Hedgehog………

"So this is the true power…………..It sucks."

Mighty Armadillo……..

"No one can beat me!...Because, you know…… the super strength?"

Espio Chameleon………

"Ninja Horde! Kill that Punk Ass Fool, YO!"

Knuckles Echidna……….

"Why is it that we REAL Martial Artists always get our asses kicked in these things?"

Dr. Robotnik………..

"You thought an obese man like ma can fight? Man, you're stupid!"

Javier De Le Cervate/Void…………

"Green Super Guy stance!"

Miles "Tails" Prower……….

"DAMN IT YOU $$$$ $$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$!"

And others………

"………………Are we in this thing?"

Watch out for the Action…….

"Monkey's Feces!"

The Drama……….

"I WILL NEVER FALL TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

"I already told you, I'm just a kid!"

The Romance…………

"I love you……………..Mina!"

"………….Get the hell off of her before I break you arm…….."

"Sorry Mighty……………."

The Stupidity……….

"STOP KILLING ME!"

The Immaturity……………

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Watch out for:

Killing Fist Death Thingie!

"You should know……….I don't play fair."

Coming soon after this thing comes out.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

And there you have it. Three stories for the price of one chapter. Expect the Killing fist thing out soon. No Sonic LOST Chapters for awhile. If you people have any ideas or something, just email me. It never hurts to have extras. I'm out. DarkKDF! The Last FREE Lazy Man!


	10. Bleep Cheese! Pt 3

Sonic's………… LOST!

Chapter 9- F$$K Cheese! Part 3

Yo. I would like to take this moment to apologize for the last chapter. I was not up to the usually high standards that Sonic's LOST is famous for-

"We have high standards?" Ray asked as he walked over.

…………………YES, we DO…………. As I was saying, in the last chapter all I gave you was a tiny bit of Sonic's LOST, a sub par version of LOST at Sea and a preview for something that I'm not even sure I'm going to do! So I think that I should-

"Don't you just throw in every random thing you think of and put in a lot of pop-culture references, especially those that have to do with Naruto, Gorillaz and Hip-Hop?" Ray continued to query.

……………………AS I WAS SAYING, I'm also getting tired of this whole groups looking in the jungle thing, so don't be surprised if this seems lacking………..so, um …………… Enjoy chapter 9……..

"And aren't you going to put some big Naruto thing in this chapter? You know, Espio dressed as Sasuke-" BOOM!

……………………….Damn, I hate talking to that guy……….Well, at least he's fun to kill!

(Team Sonic and Shadow)

"DAMN YOU GOD!" Shadow shouted as he fell to the ground, tears gushing from his eyes." WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME IN PEACE? I KNOW I GO AGAINST YOUR RULE OF PLAYING GOD WITH GENETIC CLONING, BUT I NEVER ASKED TO BE BORN!"

"…………………..That's……….nice………" Sonic said as he nervously stared at the weeping anti-hero"…………. We should……….keep going…………." He finished as he started to creep over to some nearby bushes.

"WHY DOES GOD HATE ME?" Shadow screamed, his mind completely broken and confused.

(KILL HIM! HE'S JUST STANDING THERE, IT WOULD BE SO EASY!) The first voice in his head yelled.

(God wants you to kill yourself, Shadow. It's that simple.) The second voice said in its usual tone.

(WELCOME TO THE CANDYSHOP! I'LL LET YOU LICK THE LOLLIPOP! GO HEAD GIRL, DON'T YOU STOP! KEEP GOING TILL YOU HIT THE SPOT! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) The final voice said, making no sense.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Shadow cried" SHOULD I KILL SONIC, KILL MYSELF, OR LISTEN TO A SONG THAT WON'T LEAVE MY HEAD?"

Sonic wasn't listening to anything Shadow had said, as he was busy looking through some bushes for the missing Chao. Noticing something of interest he called" Hey Shadow! I found some of those sex berries I had eaten in chapter 2! You better watch out for these!"

"WHY?" Shadow loudly asked, suddenly appearing next to the oblivious hedgehog" DO THEY KILL?"

"No……….." Sonic replied as he looked to Shadow" They just make your thingie hurt like-" He mumbled off as Shadow quickly plucked a handful of them and dropped them down his throat." What the hell are you doing!" Sonic asked as he looked at him bewildered.

"I………Must……………..ease the pain!" Shadow replied in between juice splattering chews. He then suddenly froze up and didn't move for a moment.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked as he tapped him on the shoulder"…….Are you okay?"

Shadow turned to Sonic with a look of rage and insanity in his eyes and on his face." DIE SONIC………DIE SONIC……………….DIE SONIC………….DIE SONIC!" He yelled as he pulled out his knife and quickly struck at Sonic, who dodged to the side.

"What the hell!" Sonic said as he continued to dodge Shadows erratic strikes" I thought these things make people really horny!"

Suddenly Knuckles and Jakes heads popped on screen, with Knuckles wearing one of those British safari hats and Jake wearing a beanie." I forgot to mention," Knuckles said" that even though the berries are notorious for causing the user to develop a large sex drive, that is only the majority. One out of every seven cases will act in some other way, like Shadow is right now…………………….My bad, Sonic."

"You just learned about nature, Sucka's!" Jake said, then the two heads disappeared.

"Weak!" Sonic said as Shadow lunged at him with the knife. Thinking quickly, Sonic kicked Shadow right in the stomach, knocking him into a nearby tree." Sorry man." Sonic said as he slowly walked over.

"…………..NO!..." Shadow replied as he suddenly got up and pulled out another knife. The red streaks on his body suddenly grew and turned to fire like marks, even making their way to the side of Shadows face. As Sonic continued to stare in horror and confusion Shadow looked up at him, his face still looking insane, and said" DIE SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!" and charged towards him at an incredible speed, chopping down rows of trees as he went.

"HELP ME!" Sonic screamed as he dashed through the forest with Shadow chasing behind him, destroying everything in his path.

(Team Espio and Froggy)

Froggy was silently brooding, his damp face a look of bubbling rage, as he tapped his finger on the ground. Growing bored of his current situation he turned to Espio and said (Not that Espio could understand)"………………… Will you PLEASE move or something? I'm tired of waiting for you go!"

Espio, who was dressed like Sasuke, ignored the amphibian for a moment then replied"……………..I don't know what you said, but I will not move……………I'm adding onto my coolness with that of someone else's…….."

Froggy took Espio's word in for a second the said"……………..If you don't get to moving right now I will KILL whoever makes that crap you like."

"I need to maintain coolness!" Espio said as he threw some shurikens into a nearby tree." If I don't do this I will no longer be cool and I'll be just as unpopular as Big! And that guy is MAJORLY unpopular!"

Froggy slowly hopped over to Espio as he said" I see now that the only way to get you to move is to put force upon you. However, due to my current physical existence, I would be completely unable to take you on in a hand to hand fight, so I will need to use my highly advanced brain to come up with a sophisticated plan to confuse your somewhat below average intelligence."

"………………….Those sure were a lot of croaks, Froggy." Espio quietly said to the small creature, not completely sure of what was going on" What did you say?"

Froggy loudly sighed, then pointed behind Espio and said" Someone is selling Naruto toys over there."

"WHO, WHAT, WHERE! I SAW THEM FIRST YOU ANI-"Espio said as he turned to the imaginary stand, only to be cut off by Froggy, who had hit him over the head with a tree branch.

"Well now," Froggy said as he grabbed Espio's leg and started to drag him" all I have to do is dump him in some bog and everything will be fine………….But then the others would be suspicious……. If they realize I killed him and then realized I am an evil being they would kill me………………" Froggy then stopped and started to drag the sleeping reptile in the direction of camp."………………..You got lucky, fool……………………."

(Team Bark and Tikal)

"And that's how I beat up Sonic after he lit my dog on fire……." Bark finished as Tikal intently listened to his story"………………I miss Rosco……………."

"That was a…………nice story…….." Tikal nervously said as she looked at Bark, blushing" But that has nothing to do with my crush……"

"Oh yeah, about that…….." Bark said as he pulled out a sheet of paper" It wouldn't happen to be Ray, would it?"

"NO!" Tikal angrily yelled" Of course it's not him!"

"It might as well be……." Bark replied" because according to what the writer says, it doesn't matter where you go or what you do, since you WILL end up with Ray."

The two sat in silence for a moment until Tikal furiously shouted" WHAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHO DOES THE WRITER THINK HE IS?"

(Real world)

The writer (me): HA! Zinged ya!

(Wherever the guys are)

Bark quietly watched Tikal as she simultaneously cried, yelled, fought and whined around the surrounding area. After she was finished with her tantrum Bark asked" So………………………I take it you don't like this?"

"You know what I'll do?" Tikal said hysterically as she paced back and forth" I'll deny it! There is no way this is going to happen! I mean, I can't STAND the guy, so how could I get married to him?... Let's just not tell anybody, okay?"

Bark nodded as he replied" That doesn't change the fact that it's what the writer-"

"QUIET!" Tikal yelled at Bark, quickly silencing him" Let's just be quiet and go back to camp. Some is bound to have found Cheese by now!" and lead the way through the jungle.

Bark silently followed her for a moment, then asked" Just out of curiosity………Am I your crush?..."

"Oh no!" Tikal said as she chuckled at the idea" You're too creepy to be my crush! I like Shadow."

Bark froze for a second, completely confused and surprised by the statement then continued to follow, quietly saying" Wow………….. I don't know what's weirder: The fact that someone else around here is just as blind as Sonic or that she was hitting that guy a few hours ago?... Oh well………"

(Real world)

Writer: HA! I just zinged both of you!

(Team Knuckles and Jake)

Knuckles and Jake were trudging back towards camp, figuring that there were more than enough people out searching for Cheese, as they happily chatted with each other." So, Sonic was like, running, and wasn't paying attention-" Knuckles said as he talked to Jake.

"Yeah?" Jake replied.

"And then I suddenly shot up from the ground and literally scared the crap out of him!...plus some Chaos Emeralds."

"HAHAHAHA!" Jake laughed as the two made their way through some bushes" MY GOD, Sonic is a dumbass!"

"You know what's even funnier?" Knuckles said" That Sonic is going to be killed by Shadow and he doesn't even notice the most obvious signs!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! That is SO right! Man, I can't wait for the day when he gets killed! I'm going to stand over his dying body and laugh at how his idiocy makes Ray look like a freaking genius!"

"HAHA! I can't wait for that either!" Knuckles snickered as the two made it out of the bushes and into a clearing.

"I hope I get his shoes because those things will fetch some major dough when he kicks the buck-" Jake trailed off as he and Knuckles silently and slowly looked at the ground before them."…………………………..HOLY S$$T!" Jake yelled as he jumped back a little with a wicked smile on his face.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNN!" Knuckles said as he covered his mouth and widened his eyes" I don't BELIEVE this!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Mighty yelled as he looked up at the two interlopers.

"I should be asking you what you are doing……………..THERE!" Knuckles sloppily replied.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK FRIENDS JUST WALTZ OVER AND WATCH A GUY MAKEOUT!" Mighty angrily yelled as he raised an accusing finger at them.

"I can't believe I don't have my camera!..." Jake said, then realizing that the others could hear him quickly noted" T-that's what I would say if I was a sick pervert…………WHICH I'M NOT!"

"Speaking of sick," Knuckles said as he turned back to Mighty" why is Mina lying there unconscious?"

Before Mighty, who seemed to just notice that his girlfriend was knocked out, could reply Jake shouted" DUDE, HE KNOCKED HER OUT AND IS NOW TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER!" then started to dance around yelling" RAPIST! RAPIST! RAPIST!"

"MIGHTY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Knuckles shouted as he countered Mighty's earlier accusing finger with one of his own" DID 'DEGRASSI: THE NEXT GENERATION' TEACH YOU NOTHING?"

"WHY WOULD I DO THIS AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Mighty yelled back as he got to his feet.

"Obscurity does that to people, you know!" Jake said as he paraded around the clearing" Remember when Bubsy got busted for what he did with Zelda? I heard the guy got SHIVED in prison!"

"YOU HEAR THAT, MIGHTY?" Knuckles asked" YOU'RE GOING TO GET SHIVED NOW! HAPPY?"

Mighty surprisingly took a few deep breathes, slapped himself in the face a little to concentrate, looked to the two and said"…………..You two are STUPID. I did not knock Mina out so I could have my way with her body. If I wanted any of that stuff I'd do it when she's awake, because she is just throwing all that sex at me, and even now she'd probably want it!" Mighty then picked Mina up, swung her over his shoulder and started walking as he finished. "So let's stop acting STUPID and get to going back to camp."

"But, what about Cheese?" Knuckles asked as he and Jake started to follow.

"Who gives a damn about him?"

"Good point."

As the three started to leave they heard the falling of trees coming form behind. As they turned to see what was going on they were only met by darkness, though it sounded like the source of the noise was getting closer. The three were watching in silent anxiety as Sonic suddenly shot into the clearing and stopped right in the middle of them." There are no Rapish here! You guys lied!" Sonic angrily said as he looked around then sighed," Oh well……………OH YEAH! You guys have got to watch out because Shadow is running around, trying to kill me! You guys best run before he turns on you too!" then dashed off, leaving his friends to face Shadow's wrath.

"…………………The last horse finally crossed the finish line." Mighty said as they stared after Sonic" Well, I suppose later is better than never."

"Yeah," Jake said as he watched Shadow destroying the trees in his way, heading in their direction" look at Shadow coming towards us……………. Showing no signs of stopping………………….Not even bothering to slow down the pace of his slashing so he doesn't kill us…………………Looking as if he actually means to kill us…………………………………"

(10 Seconds later)

Mighty, who was carrying Mina over his shoulder, Knuckles and Jake were madly running side by side next to Sonic as Shadow chased them through the jungle, set on killing each and every one of them. Also running with Sonic, Mighty, Knuckles and Jake was Vector, Blaze, Tikal, Bark, Charmy, Cream, Amy, Bunnie, Zach, Bob, Rotor, Antoine, Big and Rouge, all whom had been dragged into the chase in the last few seconds. As they manically made their way towards camp, completely forgetting about finding Cheese in their dash for safety.

Finally making their way to the beach, everyone piled into the campsite while Shadow suddenly jumped into one of the highest branches in the tallest tree and stared down at them."………..All……………Must………………DIE!" He shouted as he made as if he was going to jump down at them. As everyone looked up in horror he was suddenly blown apart by a hail of machine gun fire, and then fell from three stories to the ground.

Everyone quickly looked around for the source of the bullets, and saw Omega sitting near the main campfire right next to an injured Tails, Froggy, Sally, Nack and an unconscious Espio. Noticing the surprised look on the peoples faces Omega said" Hey, I'm entitled to kill someone every now and then."

"………..Why are you guys here and not in the jungle?" Blaze asked, wondering why they had gotten to rest.

"Well," Omega said as he pointed towards Tails, who seemed to be struggling to breathe" Mister 'I Can't Take A Punch From A 5-Ton Robot' had to be a little baby and come back here because 'It feels like my ribs are stabbing into my organs!'!"

"………..What about the rest of you?"

"I and Sally never left." Nack replied" We never stopped arguing."

"I came back after I had knocked Espio out." Froggy said, despite the fact no one understood him.

Just then, Espio started to stir for a moment and sat up, rubbing his head." W-wh……….Where am I?" He said as he looked around, and then noticed that his Sasuke clothes were missing." WHERE ARE MY COOL NINJA CLOTHES?" He asked, scared and angry at the same time.

"Those?" Nack lazily replied" Froggy threw them into the fire when it started dying down. Looked pretty cheap."

"HOW COULD YOU?" Espio yelled at the remorseless amphibian.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Froggy replied as he hopped off towards his tent only to be followed by Espio, who was still lamenting over the loss of his anime clothes.

"I just realized something!" Cream said as everyone started to settle down" We didn't find Cheese!"

As the small rabbit started to cry everyone stared in silence until Sonic said"……………….Damn it. I knew I forgot something."

"Now, now, Cream." Jake said as he kneeled down and put his hand on her shoulder"…………..Did it ever occur to you that God might want Cheese to die?" This news only caused her to cry even harder. As he looked around at the angry faces Jake quickly said" Well, it's the truth isn't it!"

Just then Ray and Bean, who were being closely followed by Cheese, walked out of a nearby tent, each holding a box filled with random items." Hey guys," Ray said before he noticed the others" let's take a look at all the stuff we found in the wreckage that we're hoarding from all the ot-"then was silenced by a kick from Bean. He then looked over the large crowd and said"……………………Hey guys……."

"CHEESE!" Cream screamed as she rushed over and tearfully hugged him.

"I don't get it." Bark said to Ray and Bean as Cream and Cheese bawled" How did two idiots like you end up finding Cheese, when us competent people didn't? I thought you were searching for some Cheese mine?"

"……………….We were looking for Cheese?" Ray replied, obviously not remembering why they had gone into the jungle in the first place.

"Cheese Mine? Sorry, Bark, but you have one messed up sense of reality!" Bean said as he and Ray started to show off the things they had found.

"………………………All in all……." Bark said as he stood off to the side and watch everyone else" Alls well that ends well………"

"But more than half the teams didn't do anything." Sonic said as he walked over.

"…………That………doesn't matter…." Bark nervously replied.

"And why didn't we learn where Ray and Bean found Cheese?"

"…………..Quit asking me-"

"And why did Mina fall unconscious? And how did Froggy get here so fast? And what about Shadow dying? I'm sure that messes the story up!"

"…………………………..I……………..I'm………………Not d-d-dead………." Shadow quietly said as blood leaked from his bullet ridden body.

"QUIET YOU!" Omega shouted and then threw some rusty nails at him.

"Why are we cutting so many corners?" Sonic continued to ask" Why are we leaving so many plot holes everywhere? Is anyone actually thinking about the quality of th-" BOOM! Bark quietly stared at the smoking hole where Sonic's head once was. He then slowly walked away, then came back and took Sonic's wallet and left again.

………………………………………He's fun to kill too!

The end.

FINALLY, I HAVE FINISHED THIS! You people are SO freaking lucky, because I almost didn't finish!...Well, I don't have much to say since I covered everything earlier…………… You guys catch the season 2 premier of LOST? Weird ending is all I can say. Do you people think this should more closely follow LOST or stay the way it is? Tell me……………………………Please Review, you jerks! I'm out. DarkKDF.


	11. Swimming! Pt 1

Sonic's………………LOST!

Chapter 10: Swimming! Part 1

WARNING: A very improper word will be used at some point in this story! Avert the eyes of children! DO IT NOW!

Mighty, Espio, Vector, Ray, Charmy, Bean and Shadow were quietly sitting on the beach, bored out of their minds. Mighty was busy working with dumbbells, while Espio read over the same Naruto volume for the fifth time, while Vector listened to some music, while Ray looked over some photos he had taken of Tikal, while Charmy read a book, while Bean sniffed gun powder, while Shadow sharpened his knife. After a few minutes of their mundane tasks Espio said" This sucks."

"Yeah," Charmy agreed" If I had known being on an island would be so boring I would have committed suicide when I was distraught enough to."

"When was that?" Vector asked.

"First to Second chapter……… Possibly Third."

Mighty sighed as he tossed his dumbbells away, saying" Well this shows how dependent we are on our advanced technology to entertain us."

"Only because it kicks so much ass!" Ray said defensively.

"Well, what should we do?" Espio queried then went to thinking, which the others followed suit.

After a few minutes passed Vector said" I know! We could……………no, wait. We need gentiles to do that."

"We could beat up Tails!" Charmy suggested to which the others shook their heads.

"We already do that and it's not fun anymore." Espio emotionlessly replied" There's only so many times you can watch a guy bleed and cry, and then it's boring."

"We could kill Sonic." Shadow said, only to meet the annoyed stares of the others.

"You ALWAYS say we should kill Sonic!" Mighty yelled at the insane hedgehog" Even when we already ARE doing something!"

"I don't know………." Espio said as he stroked his chin" Killing someone would be interesting……."

Quickly ignoring Espio, Ray said" We could try to get Tikal to love me!"

"Though that would present us some interesting scenes I see no reason to try to do the impossible." Mighty said as he threw a rock out into the ocean" Besides, Tikal has the hots for Shadow."

"Say what?" Both Ray and Shadow said, looking up from what they were doing.

"I KNOW!" Bean yelled as he jumped into the air and started to do a dance, effectively defying gravity." I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW!"

"THEN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TELL US!" Espio yelled over Bean's screaming.

Bean quickly dashed to the ground and ran over to the edge of the tide looked out at the sea and said" We should go swimming! I mean, we have all this water and do nothing with it! I say we pull of our clothes and go skinny dipping!" However Bean was surprised to see the unimpressed and apprehensive looks on his friends faces.

"We would go swimming, Bean," Vector said as he eyed the water" but you know why we can't-"

"Fo'get you then!" Bean said as he prepared to jump into the water"I ain't a sissy boy!" Bean carefully looked to the tide, aligned himself just right then made to jump in. But right as he lifted an inch off of the ground a Giant Sea Serpent shot its head out of the water, latched onto Bean with its teeth and then proceeded to wildly shake the crazy duck high above the ocean.

"We can't because of the Sea Serpents." All of the guys said as Bean tossed a bomb down the monsters throat and flew back onto the beach.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME?" Bean screamed, while struggling to breathe.

"We thought you already knew." Espio said as he poked Bean in the head with a stick," We figured everyone knew after the first time we encountered those things." leading right into a flashback.

(Flashback to random time in the past)

As the soft, warm air of the ocean breeze passed by Cream quietly sat on the beach, licking a lollipop intently. Happily enjoying her treat she was unaware of all going on around herself. Until, that is, a Giant Sea Serpents head landed next to her, gushing blood all over her due to having its head having been cut off. As she screamed the way someone traumatized for life would Omega was flying high above in the sky, upper cutting another one of the creatures.

"IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Omega yelled as he quickly drop kicked the snake back into the ocean. Six others roared, and then charged at him, to which he said" OH YEAH? TAKE SOME OF THIS!" then started firing rockets, fireballs and machinegun bullets from his arms.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted as he looked back from running to the jungle" Come over here quick! We have to get out of the line of fire!"

Shadow however, had a look of pure insanity on his face, obviously intent on killing Sonic when he got to him. As he did his best to avoid missiles and bullets, Shadow said" Stay right there Sonic! I'm going to kill you so hard, your grandchildren won't exist! I'm going to take this knife and stab it down your-" but was cut off as the head of a Sea Serpent crushed him.

"HOO! HAA! JIMCU! BOWEY! KRUIX!" Omega yelled as he kicked, shot, punched, slammed, charged and castrated every Sea Serpent around him. However, no matter how many of them he defeated there seemed to be more" DAMMIT! THIS IS JUST LIKE THE HYDRA BEAST OF DRECAHN 6! NO MATTER HOW MANY HEADS ARE CUT OFF, TWO TAKES ITS PLACE!" As the beasts closed in he thought for a moment, then said" SO I'LL HAVE TO DESTROY THE ENTIRE BODY!"

Suddenly every type of weapon imaginable came out of Omegas body, each ready to fire. As the last weapon, a paddleball toy, came out of his forehead Omega said" EAT THIS!"

To sum up what happened next, all of the ocean that you could see from the island was engulfed in a hail of fire, electricity, bullets, explosions, radioactivity, explosions, knifes, explosions, blood and oh yeah, explosions. As some of the bombs hit the island Ray was shot high into the air and yelled" HOLY CHRIST OF HALLOWEEN!"

After the genocide of all life less than 2 miles deep underwater Omega breathed heavily (if that is even possible for a robot), having used all the abilities he was capable of. Looking over the ocean, which was now pitch black in color, Omega turned to the barely living stars of the series, saying" I HAVE DEFEATED THE OCEAN SNAKES! PRAISE OMEGA! PRAISE ME NOW!" However, the looks on their faces turned from anguish to fear as they stared behind Omega.

" What?" He asked as he turned around, only to find himself face to face with a Sea Serpent 10 times the size of all the others, with a growing number of normal ones popping out of the ocean behind it. As he watched the Sea Serpents smirk at the current situation Omega said"……………………………Shit…………….."

(The Present, Aka: Boring Time)

"See?" Espio said as they looked from the screen the flashback was shown on.

"I thought that was a movie." Bean replied, visibly annoying the others.

"Bean, there is NO way we could play a movie here!" Mighty said" We don't even have any electricity!"

"There is Zach." Charmy said as he pointed to the lynx, who was busy giving Tails an electric noggie.

"Please! That guy doesn't give any of us squat!"

Bean, who hadn't been listening to anything they had been talking about, said" The movie kinda sucked, but I give it a thumbs up in realism."

"That's because it was real!" Mighty said, becoming even more annoyed by the duck" Are you even listening?"

"But it gets a MAJOR thumbs down when it comes to acting!" Bean thought out loud, making a thumbs down motion" Especially that Armadillo guy and that yellow monkey boy."

Mighty made as if he was going to say something then stopped, stared hard at Bean and said to Shadow"……………………….. Give me your knife."

"No way!" Shadow replied as he tested its sharpness on his own finger" I'll never know when the chance to kill Sonic comes-"

" GIVE ME YOUR GODDAMN KNIFE NOW, YOU B$$$H, BEFORE I TEAR OUT YOUR INTESTINES WITH MY BEAR HANDS!" Mighty shouted, to which Shadow quickly gave him the knife, obviously very scared. As Mighty turned to Bean, he saw that the duck had already gotten a head start, then followed, yelling" GET BACK HERE!"

"HELP!" Bean screamed as Mighty chased him threw the whole camp and then into the jungle, both disappearing.

The other five silently watched after the two until Vector said"……………..He's REALLY pissed."

"I guess.…God damn!" Shadow replied.

"What's going on around here?" Nack asked as he walked over, followed by Bark, Rouge and Amy.

"Bean insulted Mighty, so he took Shadows knife and chased him into the jungle." Ray bluntly stated.

"OH NO!" Amy cried as the others silently took the news in" We've got to help him!"

"…………….Bean." Nack said as he slowly stroked his chin" Hmmm………….Save Bean?...Hmmmm….."

"What are you waiting for? We have to go help him!" Amy continued to cry.

"I'm thinking of the best way to handle this!" Nack replied, then went back to thinking" Hmmm………. We have to save someone, but at the same time that person is Bean………Hmmm…………..Bean………….Live or not?...Hmmm…………….Uh,…………What do you think Bark?"

"If we let Bean die we'll be down one person, plus he's kind of a source of comic relief." Bark said as he thought for Nack" But Bean is also annoying as hell and we all kind of provide comic relief…………………….I'm stumped……"

"What do you think we should do?" Nack asked Tikal, who happened to be walking past.

"Just save him!" She said, annoyed that they were too stupid to just think of it themselves" If you don't we'll have no plot next chapter!"

"Then it's settled! We WILL go save Bean!" Nack said, then started pointing at random people" Espio, you come! You'll provide some mean spirited comments, plus the fan girls love you!"

"Naturally." Espio replied.

"Ray, you come, because your idiocy will provide some humor incase Bean is now dead!"

"Ready for duty, Captain Nemo!" Ray saluted.

"Tikal, you come so we can-"

"Didn't we do something like this before?" Bark asked as he tapped Nacks shoulder" I don't think the fans will like-"

"Fine then!" Nack said as he waved at the group" Everybody, just come on!" then lead them after Mighty and Bean.

To be Continued……..lame……….

There you guys go. New chapter. Kinda small, but if you don't like it you can blow yourself………………..Didn't really mean that……………. Not much to say. Take what you get. I'm out. DarkKD-……..Oh, what's the point?...


	12. Canceled? Pt 1

Sonic's…………..LOST!

Chapter 11: Canceled? Part 1

Welcome to The POX Network, the home of such classic series from DarkKDF productions, such as Sonic Sealab, Chaotic Chaotix and League of Destruction! Attention fans of Sonic's LOST, We have some important news regarding this hilarious series! It has been canceled! That's right; Sonic's LOST will no longer be in production from now on. But don't be sad, because we're bringing you something better! LOST at Sea will now be taking the time slot of Sonic's LOST! Get ready for some fun and excitement with Chaos, Void, Emerl and the Metal gang, only on the POX Network!

"THIS IS F$$$ING BULL!" Espio shouted as he threw the remote at the TV, breaking both, to which he said" DAMN IT!"

"How the hell can they do this to us?" Shadow said as he hopped off the couch" We destroyed our contracts with the games, comics, cartoons and adult movies to do that freaking show, and now they're kicking us off to give Chaos and the loser patrol our slot! Did you see the ratings and reviews that episode got?"

"We all saw them!" Mighty said as he walked over to the ringing phone as the rest of the Chaotix, Ray and Shadow continued to shout." Who is it?" Mighty asked.

"It's me Sonic!" The blue hedgehog shouted through the phone" Did you see the news!"

"Yeah, we all heard! I can't believe this!"

"I know! We have to do something before we go the way of Bubsy and Duke Nukem!" Sonic yelled through the phone, so loud that the others could hear.

"I've got it!" Ray said as he snapped his fingers" We'll go to the POX Network HQ and KILL EVERYBODY! BURN THEM! MAKE THEM SUFFER!"

Everyone, including Sonic, went silent at the thought of Rays idea until Vector broke the silence and said"………..How about no…………"

"Get off the line Sonic!" Mighty said as he started to dial up another number" I'm getting to the bottom of this!" He then waited for a few moments as the dial tone rang.

"Hello?" I, the writer, said as I answered the phone.

"Hello yourself, Mr. Big shot-do-whatever-I-want-writer!" Mighty shouted at me through the phone" This is Mighty M. Armadillo! Can you explain why Sonic's LOST is getting dumped? I thought we had three seasons guaranteed?"

"Oh, that?" I said in a lazy fashion" Me and the boys at the POX Network have been noticing that your show has been getting pretty lame ratings as of now. Nobody seems to really care anymore about you guys. So to save the cost of making two more seasons we just decided to end it now."

"But I thought I was your favorite character! How can you do this to us?"

"Sorry Mighty. You're cool, but this is business. Besides, I need to work on some other stuff."

"But, DarkKDF, what about our-"

"Nillek." I bluntly stated as I interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" Mighty asked.

"I'm Nillek now. I'm making DarkKDF the name of my production studio."

"……………………………WHAT THE HELL DOES NILLEK MEAN?" Mighty yelled.

"It's my name backwards."

"…………Okay…………… As I was saying, what about our contracts?"

"No offense, but you can $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ your contracts and shove them so far $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ that they touch heaven." I said, and then quickly hung up.

Mighty quietly and slowly put the phone down and turned even more slowly around to see his friends anxious faces." What did he say?" Espio asked as he and the others walked over to Mighty" We still on?"

Mighty sadly looked up at them and said"…………..No………….. Sonic's LOST…………..Is over………………..and the writer is know called Nillek…………"

The others stood in quiet silence until Espio asked" What does Nillek mean?"

"…………………………….It's his name backwards…………….."

"Oh……"

They continued to stand in silence and look down at the floor out of sadness until Ray looked up and said" It's now to late to do my killing idea……………."

"………………I'm just saying it isn't!..."

To Be Continued……….Possibly………

That's right. Sonic's LOST is truly lost. It was one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make. Just as hard as when I had to end Bleeding City…………..Wait, that wasn't hard. It was incredibly easy! Oh well, I still kick ass! I'm out. NILLEK!


	13. Canceled? Pt 2

Sonic's……………….. LOST!

……………………………………….I…………………………….I RARELY say things like this to others, but……………….You people are the STUPIDEST, CRAZIEST, DONKEY F$$$INGEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD! WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU THINK I WAS SERIOUS? MAYBE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, BUT THE CHAPTER HAD PART ONE ON IT! I THOUGHT SOME PEOPLE WOULD BELIEVE ME A LITTLE AND I WOULD HAVE A LITTLE FUN, BUT SOME ASSWIPE GOES AND CURSES ME OUT OVER IT! IF I WAS SERIOUS IT WOULD HAVE BEEN F$$$ING OBVIOUS! IF CRAP LIKE THAT GOES DOWN AGAIN SONIC'S LOST IS OFF COMPLETELY! NOW SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN AND READ THIS F$$$ING STORY!...F$$K! F$$K!...sigh…………… Thank you for your time. Enjoy the story….. F$$K……..

Chapter 12: Canceled? Part 2

"Damn it, Metal Shadow!" Chaos yelled as he hit the robot on the head with a telescope" I thought I told you to NOT buy Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Hood." Metal Shadow lazily replied to which the studio audience laughed.

"God, how could this get any worse?" Chaos said as he put his hands to head.

"MARDI GRAS!" Metal Knuckles shouted as he, frat boys and flashing girls suddenly popped up in the ship, to which the audience laughed some more.

(Mighty's house)

"Jerks!" Shadow shouted as he sat in front of Mighty's TV, wearing a filthy wife-beater, as he threw a beer bottle at the electronic box. To say the least, his aim was WAY off.

"Damn it, Shadow!" Mighty yelled as he looked up from his hamburger" I thought I told you to NOT throw things at my TV! And why don't you just leave my house? Why don't ALL OF YOU leave my house!" causing Ray, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Sonic and Bean to look up from whatever they were doing.

"Because you're the only one of us who still HAS his." Espio lazily said as he read through some porn.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU GUYS WERE TOO STUPID TO USE THE BANK!" Mighty yelled as he started beating some of them over the head with a newspaper" IT COSTS TOO MUCH TO HAVE YOU LOSERS USE MY HOUSE AS YOUR CLUBHOUSE! YOU GUYS LITTER, DESTROY MY THINGS, CLOG UP THE TOILET AND YOU HAVEN'T BATHED IN WEEKS! IT SMELLS LIKE A GOD DAMN PIGSTY!"

"We smell because you won't let us use your bathroom!" Sonic said as he sprayed himself with easy cheese.

"That's because you pee all over the counter, you clog up the shower drain, you waste my tooth paste and you do UNSPEAKABLE things to my toilet for hours on end!"

"Hey," Shadow yelled as he continued to try and hit Mighty's TV" what I do is a perfectly natural thing and I only do it because I have no desirable traits that chicks like, MR. CATHOLIC!"

Mighty was about to say something, then caught himself and put his hands to his face. As he wept he said" Damn you DarkKDF-"

"Nillek." Espio interrupted.

", Nillek, for taking away our show and making us has-beens."

After the group stayed silent for a few moments Bean broke the silence and said" You guys remember the good old days, when we didn't have all the pressure and fame of Sonic's LOST, but still had a decent time."

"You don't mean……….." Ray asked as everyone got to thinking.

"That's right……………Sonic Sealab." Bean said as the guys sighed as they thought back to the simpler times" 2002. Back before this whole Online gaming craze and before Next-Gen Consoles, before LOST was on TV and a little thing known as Adult Swim was gaining popularity. Before the money, the fame, the women, and the all-around popularity, before people acknowledged us in Nillek's work, before people would say we're funny………… Before they would like our humor……… Before they……….. would give us attention………… Be…………… Befor…………. Be………." Bean said, trailing off as tears formed in eyes, then looked to the others, grabbed a knife and ran into the bathroom.

After a few moments of tense silence Mighty said" Um……….. I'll continue for him……….Ahem. And before things got too complicated, all we had was Sonic Sealab and we were happy. Let's look back at that……………….."

(Flashback, roughly three years ago, under the sea)

Sonic Sealab

Flashback to Chapter 1

Espio, garbed in a blue wetsuit, was quietly sitting at the control panel in his favorite desk chair, lazily making sure that Sealab was up and running. Suddenly the sliding doors behind him slide open revealing Sonic, who was also wearing a blue wetsuit and holding a paintball gun. As he ran over to Espio, Sonic shouted" Espio! Espio! Espio! Espio! Espio! Espio!"

"WHAT?" Espio shouted as he turned to Sonic" What the HELL do you want?"

"…………………..Hey, Espio, you want to play paintball with me and the guys?" Sonic asked.

"NO." Espio quickly replied then turned around.

"AWWWWWW! Why not?" Sonic whined as he hit the back of Espio's chair.

"Because I'm needed here, making sure that everything goes fine so we don't die of suffocation or the whole place explodes I don't like to play games where bodily injury is very likely."

"But everyone else is on Mighty's team!"

"Your problem." Espio said as he went back to work.

"There he is!" Came a voice from outside the room, followed by a barrage of paintballs that sent Sonic sprawling to the ground.

"That looks like it hurts." Espio said as he apathetically looked down at Sonic" Especially the one lodged in your anus."

"It does hurt….." Sonic mumbled as Mighty, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Bean, Ray, Shadow and Rouge walked into the room, all clothed in identical orange wetsuits.

"We got him!" Ray shouted triumphantly as he aimed his automatic paintball guns into the air and fired away.

"Plus we scored hits in his crotch, mouth, eyes and rectum! That's at least twenty thousand points per each person!" Tails said as he tallied up the score.

"Man, Sonic, you SUCK at paintball!" Mighty said.

"OH YEAH!" Sonic said as he got back up on his feet" Well, since I suck so much, I suppose I'll demote each and everyone of you." This met with uncomfortable silence, until Shadow suddenly pointed his gun a Sonic's crotch and fired repeatedly.

"DAMN!" Knuckles said as Sonic went down again" Nice shot, Shadow!"

"DID YOU SMOKE MY WEED?" Shadow yelled as he suddenly aimed a magnum in Knuckles face, with a crazy look on his face.

"Not again…….." Mighty said as he shook his head.

"DID YOU SMOKE MY WEED?" Shadow yelled, this time aiming at Mighty.

"No Shadow, I did not smoke you weed and neither did anyone else here. We never do."

"BECAUSE IF YOU DID I WOULD SHOOT YOU!" Shadow said as saliva fell from his mouth.

"…………….I have, once." Ray said, and then was shot in the right side of his chest.

"NEVER SMOKE MY WEED OR I'LL DO IT AGAIN!" Shadow shouted as he stared in Ray's face.

"…………..Noted……………" The injured squirrel replied.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Shadow yelled as he started aiming at everyone" I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU ALL, SO YOU'LL KNOW TO NEVER SMOKE MY-" then was cut off as Sonic's foot shot up and hit him in the crotch.

"Take that, punk!" Sonic shouted as he started to kick Shadow in the crotch over and over again, until blood seeped from his wetsuit.

"Excuse me," Tails said as he gathered everyone's attention" I like to see Shadow get kicked in the nuts as much as the next guy, but that isn't important right know-"

"HEATHEN! You will pay for saying that with your soul, surely!" Sonic said as he pointed an accusing finger at the small fox, which was met with several confused stares.

"The computers beeping." Tails said, making everyone realize that in all the commotion they hadn't noticed it.

"Oh, I'll just take care of that in a min-"Espio said, though was interrupted as Sonic shot forward.

"Don't worry citizen; I'll stop the beeping beast!" Sonic said, and then fired at the computer screen.

As the paintballs sailed through the air they suddenly froze as someone shouted" WAIT A DAMN SECOND!"

(Back to the present, Mighty's House)

"Wait!" Sonic said again, having interrupted the flashback" Don't I blackout the whole facility, making me ,Knuckles ,and Tails have to go and find the back-up generator, which electrocutes Espio and then Metal Sonic breaks in and everything ends because we run out of time?"

"Yeah, Sonic." Mighty said as he and the others gave the hedgehog angry looks" Thanks for ruining the story and keeping the audience from reading all the hilarious dialogue that happens in those scenes! Thanks a lot!"

"……………….Whatever…………I'm not THAT stupid anyways."

The group stood in silence for a few moments and sighed to themselves until Ray said" That's it! Come on guys!" Then lead them to the front door.

"Where are we going?" Espio asked as they followed him.

"We're going out and making sure that the writer gives us our series back, by ANY MEANS NECCESARY!" Ray replied and then ran out into the street.

"I like where this plan is going!" Shadow said as he pulled out two Uzis and shouted" SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, THE GAME!" and ran after Ray, leading everyone else with him.

"Wait!" Bean said as he ran out of the bathroom" I can come! I haven't COMPLETELY cut my wrists!"

To Be Continued……………..Punks……….

Sorry about that thing at the beginning, but I was REALLY pissed. Don't make that mistake again. Sonic's LOST is still kicking and going strong. Don't you ever worry about that. Well, that's all. I'm Out. Nillek!

Oh, and to the guy who cursed me out, watch what you do, because I don't take S$$T like that sitting down, B$$$H.


	14. Canceled? Pt 3

Sonic's…………………LOST!

Chapter……………13: Canceled? Part 3

The door to Mighty's house slammed open as Ray and the rest of the forsaken stars marched back inside, looks of extreme sadness on their faces." Well," Ray said as he plopped down on Mighty's couch" that was a bust."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Espio replied, going straight for Mighty's fridge" I thought the guy would have cared that we were holding his brother hostage."

"Speaking of that," Mighty said in an annoyed tone, due to the large amounts of mooching his friends were doing" why did you kill him anyway? It wasn't like it would have accomplished much."

"Hey, what's done is done." Ray replied as the group stopped to watch another riveting episode of LOST At Sea.

(Chaos's Ship)

"Dammit Metal Shadow," Chaos said as he slapped the robot across the face" I thought I told you NOT to let the pirates on our ship!"

"Punk." Metal Shadow replied as the pirates in the background destroyed much of the ship, killing the rest of the crew, to which the studio audience laughed.

"God, how could this get any worse?" Chaos said as a pirate tried to stab him in the back.

"PIRATE MARDI GRAS!" Mecha Knuckles shouted as he, pirate frat boys and flashing pirate girls suddenly popped up in the ship, to which the audience laughed some more.

(Mighty's House)

"It funny, cause the audience laughs!" Shadow said as he and everyone but Mighty laughed at the recycled idiocy. Then, suddenly, in the middle of the scene the TV switched from the channel to a picture of me, the writer, sitting in a chair with a pissed off look under my hood.

"DEMONS!" Ray yelled as he jumped behind the couch" LEAVE THIS HOLY TELEVISION AT ONCE!"

"……………………………………..It's ME, dumbass." I replied through the TV.

"What do YOU want?" Mighty sullenly said as he and the others demeanors turned to those of anger.

"I've called to tell you that your Nazi tactics have worked." I said, my voice brimming with anger" You get your show back……………."

"………………………….Why?" Mighty said as he and the others looked in shock at the surprising news.

"All you need to know is that your show is back, with CONDITIONS!"

"What are they?"

"You guys have to do a sort-of season finale since we're at the halfway point in the season. I've already got a bunch of my other things scheduled for new stuff and your show wasn't taken into thought since it was canceled. You have to do a three part finale then wait a couple months."

"What about Swimming part 2?"

"I was going to get to that. This cancellation period took a lot of the studios available time, so you won't be doing a part two of Swimming or even parts one and two of the finale. We're going right to the end of it."

"…………………………….That makes no sense."

"Shut up!" I yelled, nearly falling out of my chair" Take it or leave it!"

After silently talking it through with the rest of the gang, Mighty said" Okay, we'll do it."

"GOOD!" I said as I started to turn of the screen" I'm out." I then turned around to Nack, who was busy tapping his foot out of his lack of patience." I held up my end of the bargain!" I yelled" Know you do yours!"

"Fine." Nack replied as he opened the cage sitting next to him.

"VIDEL!" I yelled as my Black Labrador Retriever ran out of the cage and jumped at me" I'm so happy that you're safe!"

"Pathetic……….." Nack said to himself as he walked off screen, leaving me to be with my dog.

TO BE CONTINUED……………..Punks.

Yeah, yeah, I know it sucks. But you guys wanted closure so you got it. Next chapter will be the sort-of Season finale, the middle of the season, which after I will then take a break from Sonic's LOST and work on my other stuff. Want to know what was going to happen while all this crap went on? Well to sum it up, without detail:

Mighty, Sonic and Shadow go into jungle to see how big the island is.

Nack and Bean find a metal hatch.

Jake goes with them to check out some weird things that are going on in the area bordering the beach.

Shadow gets separated from Mighty and Sonic.

Tails sees monster and is chased by it back to camp.

Basically that was a general idea of the important things that would have happened in parts one and two, if I hadn't been too lazy to make them. But I am lazy, so you can all suck it (Not really……………………. Well, yeah, suck it fools.). So that's it. Oh, and if you didn't notice, the plot is going to follow LOST's a little. Just a little. Well, I'm out. NELLIK!


	15. Simultaneous! Pt 3

Sonic's ………………….LOST!

Chapter 14: Simultaneous! Part 3

Last time on Sonic's LOST:

(Not Really)

"Me, Sonic and Shadow are going to scout out the island. We need to see exactly where we are." Mighty said as he gathered some food in a bag" Don't go into the jungle until we get back."

------

"Shadow?" Sonic asked as he looked around" Shadow!"

"What are you yelling about?" Mighty said as he turned to his blue companion.

"Shadow…………He………….he disappeared……." Sonic said, looking away from Mighty.

"What? You mean he got lost?... He probably went back to camp, being an idiot and all."

"No…" Sonic said, still keeping his gaze from Mighty"…………..THEY got him…………."

"Who is they?" Mighty asked.

Sonic stood silent for a moment, then turned to Mighty with a blank look on his face and said"………..They are…………………..The Gorillaz…………"

------

As Tails wandered the fringes of the jungle he felt a strange gust of wind. Looking around he noticed what appeared to be movement deeper in the jungle, though he was unable to tell what is causing it. As he slowly walked over he said" Sonic?……………Mighty?……………………..Shadow?……………" Then suddenly the ground shook and some nearby trees are pulled right out of the ground. Quickly dodging a tree that had come straight toward him, Tails looked up and went wide-eyed and opened mouthed.

Meanwhile, Espio was busy talking to Vector, Charmy and Ray, saying", and then the maggots swarmed over my feet. And THAT is why I can't swim!"

The three looked at him in silence until Ray said"…………………I will never go to the public pool ever again……" then suddenly loud screaming could be heard from the woods. As the four got up Ray yelled" THAT MAGGOTS HAVE COME FOR ME!" and ran off, leaving the others, though they didn't noticed he had left.

The screaming was coming from Tails, who dashed out of the woods screaming" HELP! MONSTER!"

------

Where We Left Off……..

(Deep in the Jungle)

Shadow was beside himself with fear and deep confusion. Just an hour ago he had been going through the jungle with Sonic and Mighty, and then had suddenly found himself alone and lost. Looking around Shadow was unable to tell which direction the beach was in and whichever direction Sonic and Mighty had gone. Fearing the worst Shadow fell to his knees as he looked around with paranoia in his eyes.

"Why?" Shadow said as he started to sweat" Why does god do this to me?"

Though the wind brought a cool and refreshing breeze all it did was make Shadow even more paranoid." Is this punishment for Shadow the Hedgehog, because it wasn't my idea!" Shadow whined to himself, attempting to keep his sanity" It was all Knuckles fault with his damn lies!"

As the dark hedgehog went silent he started to hear the ranting of the three voices in his head. Trying to block them out he said" Leave me alone! I don't want to listen to you!"

(KILL THE BASTARD!) The first voice yelled at the top of his lungs ( KILL THAT GODDAMN BLUE HEDGEHOG!)

"I won't kill Sonic!" Shadow said as tears fell from his eyes" He's my friend and he owes me thirty bucks!"

(Kill yourself.) The second voice said in a very calm manner ( Kill yourself for the good of everyone, you sadistic cretin.)

"I won't kill myself!" Shadow wailed to the voice inside of him" And I don't know what cretin means!"

(WINDOW SHOPPA'! YOUR JUST A PUNK ASS WINDOW SHOPPA'! THESE AIN'T THE WORDS TO THE SONG, BUT I DON'T CARE CAUSE I GANGSTA'!) The third voice said, though it seemed to be yelling at all of them.

"I!...Don't know what you mean!" Shadow cried though obviously confused" I ain't got no money!"

(KILL HIM!)

(Kill yourself.)

(PIGGY BANK! I GOTS MUCH MONEY I MA' PIGGY BANK, BIATCH!)

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shadow screamed as he pounded the ground with his fists, then proceeded to beating himself in the head with a rock." GO AWAY! YOU HEAR ME! GO AWAY!"

(YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF CRAP! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU OWE ME! YOU'D BE DEAD WITHOUT-)

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Shadow screamed as he continued to beat his own head.

(It's your fault Maria died! Accept it and atone with your life! You've killed so many that your only option is to kill yourself! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? YOU ARE MY TOOL AND I SHALL USE YOU HOWEVER I WANT-)

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Shadow cried as he started to bleed from his forehead.

(HAHA!...He said "tool"-)

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Shadow repeatedly chanted as the voices started to shrink." JUST GO AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Then there was silence. The voices were completely gone. In the fury of beating himself Shadow had lost consciousness and had fallen down face first. Continuing to lay there Shadow quietly asked himself"………….Are they………….gone?" Thinking, Shadow found that he could finally hear his own thoughts without something telling him to kill Sonic or to kill himself or to do some random thing. Feeling finally at peace with himself Shadow sat up and yelled" They're gone! They are finally gone! I won't have to listen to those freaks anymo-"

Shadow then went silent, staring directly in front of himself at something that he had failed to notice while he was lying down. What Shadow saw filled him with confusion and fear, nearly hurting his sanity worse than when the voices had been yelling. Standing in front of Shadow were three other figures of himself, all looking down their noses at the demented hedgehog.

(Elsewhere in the Jungle)

Mighty suddenly stopped walking through the clearing and looked to his back in focused silence. Something seemed to have captured his attention, though what even he didn't know.

"Why'd you stop?"

Jarred out of his silenced state Mighty looked forward at Sonic, who was confused by his friends sudden halt. Collecting his thoughts Mighty replied" Nothing………………nothing…….."

"Okay……" Sonic said as he made to continue forward.

"But……….."

"But what?" Sonic asked, turning to look at his shelled friend again.

"Did you………..for a second………hear something that sounded like Shadow yelling?" Mighty asked with a serious look on his face.

Sonic thought for a second then got and angry look on his face and said" Are you saying we should be concerned with Shadow now? I already said that and you were like 'that bastard can find his way back and I hope a wolf bites off his crotch'!" imitating Mighty as he spoke.

"He can watch out for himself!" Mighty said defensively while furrowing his brow"……….But it sounded like I heard him yell."

"Just the wind." Sonic said as he disregarded Mighty's intuition" Now, where are we supposed to be going? You were the one who took us on this expedition."

Getting back to the subject at hand Mighty walked forward and said" We're here to see how large the island is and if it could be noticed by any planes or ships."

"'Kay." Sonic yawned as he looked around" So are we going to go through the whole island and waste a day?"

"No, stupid, and it would take at least three days at this rate." Mighty replied as he walked forward and pointed towards a nearby hill that rose over the trees" We're going there."

(Back at camp)

Chaos was erupting in the camp as a whirlwind of sand and earth engulfed the survivors while trees were being ripped from out of the ground and thrown at the tents. In the middle of the confusion Espio dashed around, doing his best to avoid being crushed by a tree, or even worse, Big or Bark.

"Dammit!" Espio yelled as he pushed his way past the others while tears ran from his eyes" I can't see a damn thing thanks to this damn sand!" Trying to figure out where exactly he was he called out" Vector? Charmy? Stupi- I mean Ray? Where are you guys?"

"Hey Espio!" Ray yelled as he rushed over to the Chameleon" Have you seen Tikal? Cause I can't find h-"Ray was interrupted as a tree flung from the jungle landed right on him, knocking him unconscious and crushing his body.

Despite the sandstorm, the tree flinging and the panicked mob of survivors running around Espio stared at Rays broken form for a moment, then said" OH MY GOD!" After staying silent for a few moments to add tension he then added" THAT COULD HAVE HIT ME!" He then dashed off to find cover, leaving his friend to the wrath of the storm.

Meanwhile, Vector, Charmy, Tails, Knuckles and Jake were busy hiding under one of the wings of the plane, which had still remained on the beach. Though everyone else was doing their best to avoid the carnage outside, none of the group made an attempt to direct the others to the safety of the broken wing. In fact they actually kept others from getting under there.

"You come back over here again and I'll tear that damn French moustache off!" Jake yelled as a beaten Antoine ran away from the grounded wing. Now turning to his fellow hiders Jake yelled" Dammit Tails, why did you have to lead that damn monster over here? You should have taken one for the team and let it eat you!"

"I don't tell you how to run from danger so don't tell me." The small fox replied as Bob the squirrel was flung onto the wing with bone crushing force." What Jake said goes for you too, Bob!" Tails shouted at the incapacitated squirrel.

"This is great." Vector said to them as he took a bite out of his sandwich" Another day where something crazy happens and we all nearly die. Why does this-"

"GET DOWN!" Charmy yelled at them" ESPIO'S COMING!"

The five quickly pulled their heads back and put rocks in front to seem as if there was no room under the wing. Espio ran over, quickly looked around and then noticed the wing lying there. Bending over to check it he saw the rocks and was immediately disappointed. Getting back up he quickly said "Damn!" and rushed off, after which the guys pushed the rocks away and brought their heads out.

"I'll be damned if he steals my seat when I go to the bathroom this time!" Charmy said with anger seething from his voice" First at the bus stop, then at the Movie Theater and even on the plane! Well not this time! NO WAY YOU $$$$ER!" After taking a few moments to catch his breath he noticed the shocked looks from the others and quietly said" Uh………… you were saying, Vector?"

"I was asking why this happens all the time."

"Because the writer can't think of anything else." Tails replied.

"Well, at the very least, we can be glad that there aren't any complete idiots here to ruin everything." Vector said as he took another bite.

"Then why is HE here?" Knuckles asked, directing their attention to Bean who was lying right next to Vector.

"DAMN!" The large Crocodile yelled, shocked by Beans sudden intrusion" When did you get here?"

"Just after Espio ran past," Bean replied as he tried to get comfortable" everyone could see."

"Okay……….." Vector said, though still a bit confused by it all" But why is SHE here?" pointing to Amy, who was lying to Beans opposite side.

"She goes where I go!" Bean said defensively" You got a problem with?"

"…………………Yes." Tails said, having an obvious objection to the twos relationship.

"THAT'S IT!" Bean yelled, suddenly becoming enraged" YOU GET YOUR LITTLE FOX ASS OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KICK IT OUT! NO, ALL OF YOU GET OUT BEFORE I GET PHYSICAL!"

"Calm down Bean." Amy said as she tapped his shoulder" Have a donut."

"I LOVES ME A DONUT!" Bean yelled as he grabbed to treat and started eating, then realized something and said" But not as much as you Amy!" then muttered under his to the donut" I'm kidding. I love YOU more, donut." Though he didn't realize the others could hear him.

"Well," Knuckles said as another tree landed on top of the wing" at least we can take comfort in the fact that if we're suffering this much, imagine the crap Sonic must be going through!"

(In the Jungle)

"……………MY GOD………" Sonic uttered as his eyes went wide with surprise" This…………..IS THE BEST FRUIT I'VE EVER EATEN!" then proceeded to stuff his face with the odd purple berries with yellow bumps on them." MIGHTY!" The hedgehog said as he turned to his friend" YOU HAVE GOT TO TRY THESE!"

"No thanks." The Armadillo replied as he continued to trek his way up the hill" I've had bad experiences with the fruit on this island."

"You mean the time when Mina-"

"YES!" Mighty replied through his gritted teeth" I mean precisely then, okay?" then walked ahead, leaving Sonic by himself.

Sonic watched Mighty for a moment then took a couple more berries and said" I seriously wish I had been there!" Sonic then looked out from the hill and said" I wonder what Shadow is doing……….." and followed Mighty, continuing to eat the berries he had found.

(Elsewhere in the Jungle)

Even though Shadow had become aware of the three other versions of him minutes ago he was still on his knees in front of them, stuck in awkward silence. Though each Shadow looked almost identical to him there were small differences in their appearance. The one to Shadows left had an angry look on his face, had his arms crossed and his markings were colored orange instead of red. The one in the center seemed to be very calm, while his markings were colored blue. The one to the right had a sadistic look on his face, was drooling from the mouth and had a posture similar to that of an ape. This ones markings were colored pink, oddly enough. All three stood in silence just like Shadow and looked at him as if they were waiting for something.

Deciding that he needed to break the ice, and he also needed to go to the bathroom, Shadow said" So…….um….. Hey t-"

"SHUT UP!" The orange one said immediately shutting him up.

After a few minutes of continued silence Shadow once again tried to start a conversation, saying" Uh………..Can we-"

"SHUT UP!" The orange one yelled again. After a few more minutes of tense silence the orange one said"……….You can talk now."

"Okay………." Shadow said, wondering why he couldn't have talked" Who are you guys?"

"We are among the inner entities that make up the persona of every person that there ever is." The blue one said in a calm manner." I am Pride."

"I'm Wrath." The orange one said as he spat at Shadows knees.

"AND I'M LUST!" The pink one said, spitting saliva everywhere as he talked.

"Hey!" Shadow said, suddenly having his mood pick up" You have the same names as those guy from the Full Metal Jacket crap!"

"We're not named after them JACKASS!" Wrath shouted while shaking his fist at Shadow" We're named after the Seven Deadly Sins!"

"But there are three of you."

"We killed them. Like we were going to have some losers who sleep, complain, horde and gorge! But more importantly we're tired of you ignoring us!" Wrath shouted at him.

"Ignoring you?" Shadow replied, obviously confused" I've never seen you guys before."

"Right," Pride said as he tried to explain everything" you've never seen us but you have heard us."

"You don't mean………"

"Yes," Pride said in a serious manner" we are the voices in your head that tell you to do things."

"OH MY GOD!... Which one of you guys tell me to do what?"

"……………..You're kidding right?"

"No………"

"…………..Fine. I'm the one who tells you to kill yourself." Pride said.

"I tell you to kill Sonic!" Wrath said" And Lust is the one who says all that stupid stuff."

"WHERE YOU AT DAWG?" Lust yelled to himself, apparently" WHERE YOU AT?"

"Oh..." Shadow said, a little spooked by it all" So…………What do you want me to do?"

"We want you to do what at least one of us says!" Wrath replied as he tried to keep Lust from running off" We're tired of all this wasted time!"

"And what if I don't do what any of you says?" Shadow asked.

"Then we will destroy your psyche and leave you a retarded drooling mess." Pride said in a matter-of-fact way, showing little emotion" It's really one or the other."

"But since you guys are part of my mind wouldn't you be destroying yourselves?"

"So long as you go down with us we don't care."

"Hmmmmmmmm…….." Shadow said, taking in all of the details" So……….. Let me hear what each of you guys want me to do again."

"I want you to kill Sonic." Wrath said.

"………….Next."

"I want you to kill yourself." Pride said.

"……..Next."

"LET'S GET SOME ICE CREAM!" Lust yelled while punching himself in the crotch.

"Well that settles it!" Shadow said with a grin on his face" I choose L-"

"LET'S KILL EVERYBODY!" Lust yelled as he interrupted Shadow" KILL 'EM ALL!"

Shadow and the others looked at him in confused silence, during which Lust started to lick himself in the groin. After a few more minutes of silence Shadow said"……….Uh,…….. I guess I'll still choose-"

"BURN THE JUNGLE TO THE GROUND!" Lust screamed as he brought his urine soaked face up.

"………………….What the hell is up with him?" Shadow asked the other two.

"He's pretty……………..random……." Wrath explained as the three watched Lust try to start a fire"………..To be honest he could have you do anything at any given time. At least our orders are set."

Shadow looked over the three and tried to decide which decision would be best. Should he kill one of the only people who have ever tried to be his friend? Should he kill himself to atone for the sins he has committed through his whole life? Or should he do whatever a sadistic freak he knows nothing about tells him to do? After a few minutes of critical thinking Shadow looked up and said" Okay………………I've decided…….."

"Who do you want?" Pride asked as the three leaned in to hear.

"I………………………..I choose-"

(Back at camp)

As more trees fell from the sky and more sand blew around the camp Espio ran through the crowd of survivors, who even now were still trying to avoid being killed or thrown by the monster that was seemingly invisible now. Unable to tell where he was going Espio simply punched and kicked in every direction, not caring who or what he hit so long as it got out of his way.

"Get off of me Cream!" Espio screamed as he tried to pull the rabbit off of his back and throw her away" Save your own ass!"

"But I can't find Cheese!" She cried as tears fell from her eyes and tightened her grip on Espio's waist.

"Let go of me!" Espio said as he looked down at her and tried to pry her off" I can't concentrate on running with you latched onto m-"

Espio was cut off, having run right into Omega who was busy taking his recommended 2 hours on Standby. This sudden jolt had awakened the powerful Death Machine, who promptly yelled" WHO DARES TO AWAKEN THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OMEGA! HOWEVER WOULD DARE TO DO THAT SHALL BE DESTROYED BECAUSED THEY AWAKENED ME! AND I DO NOT LIKE TO BE AWAKENED SO I SHALL DESTROY THEM, FOR I AM OMEGA: THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN EXISTENCE!" Omega then looked down at Espio and Cream, looked around at the destruction going on in the camp and said" Hey guys…………. Who's doing my job for me?"

"It's the monster!" Espio said as he helped Cream up" It chased Tails here and just started throwing trees everywhere and caused this storm!"

"A MONSTER!" Omega yelled as he moved in to his action pose" NOBODY DESTROYS MY CAMP AND HURTS MY FRIENDS BUT ME!" Omega then squatted down as the rockets on his back prepared to fire up" IT! IS! GO! TI-" The large robot was interrupted by a crashing sound and fell to the ground, a tree having been thrown on him.

As he struggled under the weight of the tree Espio and Cream watched in silence, unsure of what was going on. Deciding to go ahead with it Espio said" Omega………….Are you okay?"

"DAMN THAT MONSTER!" Omega yelled as he struggled to get up" IT KNOWS MY ONE TRUE WEAKNESS: BEING TRAPPED UNDER A TREE WHILE LYING WITH MY CHEST TO THE GROUND! THE FIEND IS DEPLORABLE!"

"…………………..You're kidding right?" Cream asked as she and Espio watched him curse the monster.

"NO! MY ARMS ARE SO POWERFUL THAT THEY ARE UNABLE TO REACH BACK AND GRAB THE TREE!"

"………….We've seen you reach behind your back dozens of times."

"BUT NEVER WHEN I WAS LYING ON MY STOMACHE!" Omega said as he tried desperately to reach the tree, then gave up and gave them a serious look" GO ON WITHOUT ME! I CANNOT BE SAVED FROM THIS WORTHY ADVERSARY!"

"I think I can get the tree off of you." Espio said as he tapped the tree and checked its weight.

"NO!" Omega yelled as he tried to move Espio away with his arm" SAVE YOURSELVES! I AM AS GOOD AS CRASHED!"

"I don't even have to lift it!" Espio said as he started to push on the tree while Cream tried to help" I can get it off if I push with all of my weight."

"I SAID," Omega replied as he started to get angry and tried even more to push Espio" GO SAVE YOURSELF!"

POW!

Espio suddenly went limp and fell to the ground, a glazed look over his eyes. Omega watched him breathe heavily and cough blood as he lay on the ground, clutching his side." Hey, Rabbit," The robot said to Cream" you know what's up with that guy?" Looking to Cream Omega noticed that her face and clothes were drenched with blood and she had a shocked and traumatized look on her face." What's wrong with you?" Omega asked.

Cream seemed to be mouthing something though the words didn't come out of her mouth. After a few moments she finally said"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU JUST SHOT ESPIO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Looking at his arm Omega noticed that he had set it to machine gun when he had angrily pushed Espio and hadn't realized it. After taking it in for a few moments Omega then said" So I did. What do you know?"

Creams screaming had attracted the attention of the others who were hiding under the wing. To say the least, they were taking Espio's situation better than you may have thought.

"Huh," Vector said as he took a bite out of his cake" Espio got shot. Who would've figured?"

"I wouldn't." Knuckles said as he looked to the Crocodile" Can I have some of that cake?"

"Don't you or Vector care that Espio's been shot?" Tails asked Charmy" I mean, you guys are friends."

"Nah," Said Charmy as he lazily yawned" He kind of deserved it. Plus, no one really cares."

"Jake does." Tails replied as he pointed towards the beach.

Indeed, the raccoon had gotten from underneath the wing and was running over to Espio, despite the trees being thrown around and the sand and debris flying through the air. Charmy called out to him, saying" JAKE! Come back! I won't be held responsible if he steals your seat!"

Ignoring Charmy, Jake crouched down next to Espio and started to push the bleeding Chameleon, saying" ESPIO! ESPIO! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" After Espio didn't reply the others noticed Jake feel around Espio's body and apparently find something. Getting back up Jake raised what appeared to be Espio's wallet over his head and yelled" SCORE!" then ran off into the jungle, despite the monsters presence.

"………..I...I'm not DEAD!" Espio coughed, though Jake ran away all the same.

"Who didn't see that coming?" Bean asked as storm started to slowly die down.

(In the Jungle)

Shadow silently sat on the ground, his head between his knees. The three manifestations of his in persona had disappeared, likely back to the inner confines of his mind, leaving no sign that they had ever been there. As he stared at the ground through his knees, Shadow slowly fingered the handle of his jagged knife, as if deciding what to do with it. He had a disturbed look in his eyes, like he had been shown the horrible picture of the sins of man or had seen hell itself. Minutes later, acting as if he had finally decided on what to do, Shadow got up and slowly walked through the tangled vines and the low hanging branches of the trees. What he couldn't push out of his way he limply hacked at with his knife.

As he moved through the jungle he muttered things under his breath, though some were loud enough to hear." Sonic……………….Kill……………….Die………………….. he said while having the same tired look on his face through it all.

If Shadow had been in the right state of mind he would have noticed that he had just snapped a vine that had been set very low to the ground, parallel to the earth. He would have also noticed the swooping sound that came after it through the trees. And he would have also noticed the ball of poisonous leaves and sharpened branches that was heading right for him.

(Elsewhere in the Jungle)

Having just robbed Espio of his wallet and leaving his friends to the mercy of the monster Jake was running with all his energy, though to where even he didn't know. Figuring that he could find safety in wherever Mighty, Sonic and Shadow were he had ran in the direction they had left, though he didn't know where they had actually gone to. As he ran he noticed that it was actually later than he had thought since the sky was dark, a fact that the sandstorm had hidden. He was so caught up in looking at the sky that he was caught off guard, knocked to the ground and took a hard hit to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

After he had finished wheezing he opened his eyes and said" Dammit, Espio, you didn't have to hit me like th-". He was interrupted by a sudden push to the ground and a knife being held to his neck. Though it was to dark to tell who his attacker was he was sure of one thing: It wasn't Espio.

(Back at camp)

The monster had left, obvious by the sandstorm disappearing and the tree flinging having stopped. The camp, to say the least, was in disarray. The tents had been blown away and those that hadn't had been crush by trees thrown from the jungle. Injured survivors lay all around, from the hurt to the crippled to the lazy there were many among the debris. The suitcases and boxes that the survivors had used to hold their stuff had been flung into the ocean and into the jungle, while some were simply high in the canopy level of the trees.

As Nack stood over the beach on top of the wing, one of the few things on the beach that had been relatively untouched. He watched as Bark and Vector pushed the tree that had crushed Ray off of him, revealing the crushed squirrel. He watched as some of the others bandaged up Espio's wound and gathered up the rest of the injured. After silently thinking to himself he turned to Bob, who was still lying on the wing and said" After we take care of all this you clean up the debris. I get the feeling this is your entire fault."

"………………………………….Dang…………."

(At the top of the Hill)

After a whole day of trekking Mighty and Sonic had finally made it to the top of the hill, though it was considerably dark at that time. Though Mighty was in good spirits Sonic looked as if he was ready to vomit and had a sickened look on his face.

"……….I don't feel good…….." Sonic complained as he rubbed his stomach, trying to keep up with the more resilient Armadillo" I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"You shouldn't have eaten those berries." Mighty replied, though he was more concerned with looking over the island than his friend" After those other berries you should be careful of what you eat."

"But they tasted so GOOD!" Sonic said, though it made his stomach feel even worst.

Looking over the horizon Mighty finally noticed how big the island was. Due to the height of the trees at the beach the survivors had been unable to see that the island had many mountains and hills and that it was larger than they ever assumed it to be. Surprised by it all Mighty said to himself"………….We might have a little more space than we thought……."

"M-M-MIGHTY!" Sonic called" I F-F-FEEL WEIRD!"

"What is i-" Mighty said as he turned around though went silent as he saw Sonic. Apparently horrified by what he saw Mighty said" I……….I told you not to eat the fruit!"

"W-W-WHAT IS IT?" Sonic desperately asked, obviously scared.

"Y-Y-You…….. You look-" Mighty started to say though was cut off as a spear came out of nowhere and land between the two.

"RUN SONIC!"

To Be Continued……..

Next Half of this Season on Sonic's Lost:

The survivors discover they aren't the only ones on the island………

"I saw someone in rags running through the jungle!"

"Shut up Tails!"

And they discover how strong their loyalty is………

"Shadow……….Don't do this……"

"…………You made me do this when you banished me……….BASTARD!"

Friendships will end………

"I HATE YOU!"

Alliances will be broken……….

"I……….trusted you….."

And Rivalries will come to head………

"Feeling lucky, PUNK?"

NAH! It's going to be the same old crazy funny stuff you like, with that in between!

Stupidity!

"That gun is made of wood. It will never fire."

"Yes it will!"

BOOM!

"MY HAND!"

Crazy!

"I WILL EAT THIS ENTIRE BUSH OF BERRIES!"

"………Get a mop."

C-Nut!

"That……………Is one COOL COCONUT! AM I RIGHT?"

And what you've all been waiting for………

MONKEYS! MONKEYS! AND MORE MONKEYS!

"Dammit, Ray, what the hell is that ugly thing that's latched onto you?"

"It's my new monkey friend, Miko!"

"Huh?...Oh, YOU'RE Ray!...Not the little one with the……..never mind."

And can you say:

MONKEY WAR!

"THE MONKEYS ARE BREAKING THE SOUTH WALL!"

"DAMN THEIR THUMBS!"

All in the next Half-Season of:

SONIC'S LOST!

I'M NOT DEAD! SUPRISINGLY!

So there it is, after all these months another chapter of Sonic's LOST! I didn't think I be able to write this much anymore. Guess I lost my writers block! Anyway expect new Chapters in a month or two, because I'm going to work on some of my old stuff and new stuff in this stories break. Also I'm going to replace those chapters about the series being canceled with more LOST at Sea because they sucked so much…………. The canceled chapters I mean……. Though LOST at Sea does suck too. And for anyone who cares I made a forum about Sonic's LOST for no reason at all. If you want you can check it out. Well it's good to be back and working. I'm out. Nillek!


	16. Very Shortly!

Sonic's……………LOST!

Chapter 15: Very Shortly.

There was a peaceful midday calm as Greg lay on his couch, quietly sleeping with drool seeping from his mouth. The groundhog had been spending at least six hours everyday sleeping on the couch, nothing interesting to do since his two best friends, Jake and Zach, had left on that plane trip over the Atlantic. Greg had chosen not to go, as being a creature that spent most of its time underground left him with a stigma against air travel, which to his species( or him at least) was unnatural. Unfortunately, he had not foreseen the immense amount of boredom that being by himself would have.

Greg was suddenly woken out of his serene slumber by a loud banging on the front door, not only bounding its sound through the house but shaking the house as well. Getting up his straightened his pair of jeans and brushed his messy hair out of his face incase the person at the door was a chick, though the loud banging pointed to something bigger. Groggily looking out into the harsh sunlight he muttered"…….How can I help you, dude?..."

In front of his door was Eggman riding in his trademark Egg-mobile, who behind himself had an army of eggbots, E-series robots, and just about every bot he had used in his evil creating career. Looking down at the woozy groundhog through his tiny sunglasses Eggman shouted" So THIS is where Sonic and his cowardly friends are hiding! In the house of a fool!" The maniacal genius laughed evilly as his robots loaded their weapons, preparing for the slaughter that was to commence.

Greg was at a loss for what was happening and merely slowly blinked, still not having gotten himself fully awake. All he could do in this terrible situation was mutter"………..Wha?..."

"COME OUT NOW YOU WEAKLINGS!" Eggman yelled as he morphed his Egg-mobile into the Egg-Walker and readied its weapons. His challenge went unanswered, as no sound came from Greg's house, besides the groundhogs confused muttering. Confused himself, Eggman looked down at Greg and asked" Why aren't Sonic and the others coming out to fight me? I gathered this whole army for it!"

"……………..They ain't here, man…….." Greg said as he scratched his belly, hunger starting to settle in.

"They aren't?" Eggman replied as he turned to his robots" But they have to be here! They weren't at Sonic's house, they weren't at Tails house, they weren't at Knuckles cave and they weren't at the Roller rink, so where could they be?"

"They went on a plane trip to some country somewhere………" Greg said as he rubbed the back of his head, really wishing he could get back to sleep" They left like two weeks ago."

"WHAT!" Eggman yelled as his robot army groaned loudly" BUT…………They didn't tell me………." Crying to himself Eggman turned to his robots while whining" What kind of hero doesn't tell his arch villain that he's going on a trip! I spent all this time working on a death plan and he wasn't even here to appreciate it!"

"…………I……….Appreciate it……….I guess…….." Greg said to the weeping criminal, trying to calm him down.

"It's not the same!" Eggman said as his robots started to leave" AND WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?"

"We're going!" Zero replied as he turned to his bewildered creator while the rest went on" We're tired of you calling us on stupid goose chases like this! If you want us we'll be at Radio Shack!" The large robot then rushed off, leaving Eggman open mouthed and Greg in awkward silence.

"Roboburn……" Greg said as Eggman wiped tears from his eyes" The absolute worst burn you could get………."

"Looks like I have nothing to do for awhile……." Eggman said as snot dripped from his nose, turning to Greg with a pitiful look on his face" So could I hang out with you?"

"…………………HELL no." Greg replied, then slammed to door in Eggmans face.

Walking back over to his couch Greg stopped and looked to the phone, saying to himself" Now that I think about it the guys haven't called in awhile." Picking up the phone he dialed in Zach's number and waited as the phone rang.

The ringing suddenly stopped and the voice of a pleasant woman said" I'm sorry, but the number you're trying to dial has crashed on a deserted island and is stuck there right now with a group of idiots. Please try again later."

"……………..Whoa……" Greg mumbled as he typed in Jakes number, only to get the reply" This one too."

"I should do something…." Greg said to himself as he looked around, then noticed the couch. He looked from the couch to the phone, back again, then put the phone down and hopped onto the couch yawning loudly." Maybe later……." He muttered as he slowly went back into his quiet slumber, trying to finish his six hours of sleep before getting up to eat.

To Be Continued………Not.

Yeah, I know it's super short, but I wanted to get something out and a full chapter didn't feel right at this time. Consider this just a get back in the groove kind of thing. I'm out…….Nillek.


	17. The NEW GUY & a Question

Yo.

I know what you're thinking.

"Where's the new Sonic's Lost?"

"Why haven't you worked in so long?"

"How come you're such a loser?"

Well as it turns out I happened to do one of those things where I write myself into a thing that's really hard to fix.

What I mean is I don't know what to do with the story now.

I could continue off of what last happened to Sonic and the gang, but that would take A LOT of plot holes to explain.

I could just skip it and have another random adventure on the island, though someone's bound to get pissed off about it.

I could just go from another perspective, like that of Chaos and the crew or Eggman.

Or I could forget the whole story and end it now.

Honestly I have no idea of which way to go.

What should I do?

(And just so no one tries to get me in trouble for this question thing……)

Sonic's…………..LOST!

Chapter 0/2:

The **New Guy**

--------------------

"So did you guys hear?" Mighty asked as he looked around at his friends" There's a **New** **Guy** coming by."

"**NEW GUY**!?" The others yelled in unison, expressing intense shock and anger.

"Can't we have a game where someone **NEW** doesn't appear?" Espio asked as the group nodded in agreement.

"Apparently not."

"It's probably a HEDGEHOG!" Knuckles said as the rest nodded again.

"I can't stand those damn hedgehogs!" Shadow shouted.

"Agreed!" The rest said.

"Plus, he's probably gonna be cool!"

"YEAH!"

"Well we have to put a stop to it right now!" Espio yelled to the enraged crowd" We have to find this **New** **Guy** and show him we don't like his kind around here!"

"YEAH!"

"We're gonna take him out back and give him a good old fashioned hazing!"

"YEAH!"

"We're gonna hang him by his jewels and wait until something falls!"

"**YEAH!**"

"We're gonna show him how we do things in the south isles!"

"**YEAH!**"

"We're gonna-"

"Hey there."

Espio went silent as he looked into the crowd, which had gone equally mute. Scanning the group closely he asked" Ray, did you just say that?"

"No."

"Bean?"

"Nope!"

"Vector?"

"Nu-uh."

"Sonic?"

"Wasn't me."

"Then who?" Espio asked, scratching his head.

"Why don't you ask the guy behind you?" Mighty quipped in his usual condescending manner.

Grudgingly turning around Espio found himself face to face with a white hedgehog whose spines stretched out farther then both Sonics and Shadows. The hedgehog pleasantly stared at Espio and the rest, who returned his look with their own of confusion and apprehension.

Deciding to break the silence the hedgehog said" So, um, hey……… Well, my name is Silver and I come from the-"

"**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**!!!!!" The group screamed as they rushed off, leaving nothing but a long trail of urine behind them.

Standing embarrassed, Silver found himself alone with only Mighty and Sonic to keep him company. Looking from the armadillo to the hedgehog he asked" So do they always act like this?"

"Unfortunately." Mighty muttered as he watched the group run towards the horizon.

"Don't feel so bad buddy!" Sonic greet as he put his hand on Silvers shoulder" The first time they met Mighty they thought he was a mutant turtle!"

The two hedgehogs then laughed leaving Mighty to storm off by himself, muttering things about hate and death to them all.

Fin, B$$$$$s

-------------------------

Yeah, I know it isn't good but I'm stressed for time here! Just answer the damn question so we can all get one with our lives.

Nillek out.


	18. Alone Pt 1

Back from the grave like a knave………

Sonic's……………. LOST!

Chapter 16:

Alone Pt.1

-------------------------

"Guys?"

"G-guys?..."

"AHHHHHHHH! I'M ALL ALONE!"

"Shut up, Shadow!"

"Mighty, you're still here?"

Mighty let out an annoyed sigh as he glanced over at Shadow, who was taking a breath of relief. The island was unusually calm this warm afternoon, a time when someone would be starting some crap. Surprisingly it was quiet.

**TOO QUIET.**

"Where is everyone, Mighty?" Shadow asked as he looked over the surroundings" It's……… actually nice around here!"

"…………I don't know……."The jaded armadillo replied as he pulled out a soda.

"Really?" Shadow said as he scanned the beach one last time" But where did they go?"

"I wasn't with them when everything went wrong!" Mighty

"Don't you remember what happened last time we appeared?"

"……………………………………………………………………………………………….Maybe…"

Mighty groaned as he hopped out of his beach chair, having just gotten comfortable. He then pulled Shadow up and dragged him along the beach as he explained the past dealings.

"You can't possibly have forgotten all that happened! Don't you remember……"

--------------------------------

(_Flash Back!_)

(Deep in the Jungle)

(_"You got all spooked after you got separated from me and Sonic."_)

Shadow was beside himself with fear and deep confusion. Just an hour ago he had been going through the jungle with Sonic and Mighty, and then had suddenly found himself alone and lost. Looking around Shadow was unable to tell which direction the beach was in and whichever direction Sonic and Mighty had gone. Fearing the worst Shadow fell to his knees as he looked around with paranoia in his eyes.

"Why?" Shadow said as he started to sweat" Why does god do this to me?"

Though the wind brought a cool and refreshing breeze all it did was make Shadow even more paranoid." Is this punishment for Shadow the Hedgehog, because it wasn't my idea!" Shadow whined to himself, attempting to keep his sanity" It was all Knuckles fault with his damn lies!"

As the dark hedgehog went silent he started to hear the ranting of the three voices in his head. Trying to block them out he said" Leave me alone! I don't want to listen to you!"

(_"Then those stupid voices started talking to you."_)

(KILL THE BASTARD!) The first voice yelled at the top of his lungs ( KILL THAT GODDAMN BLUE HEDGEHOG!)

"I won't kill Sonic!" Shadow said as tears fell from his eyes" He's my friend and he owes me thirty bucks!"

(Kill yourself.) The second voice said in a very calm manner ( Kill yourself for the good of everyone, you sadistic cretin.)

"I won't kill myself!" Shadow wailed to the voice inside of him" And I don't know what cretin means!"

(WINDOW SHOPPA'! YOU'RE JUST A PUNK ASS WINDOW SHOPPA'! THESE AIN'T THE WORDS TO THE SONG, BUT I DON'T CARE CAUSE I GANGSTA'!) The third voice said, though it seemed to be yelling at all of them.

"I!...Don't know what you mean!" Shadow cried though obviously confused" I ain't got no money!"

(KILL HIM!)

(Kill yourself.)

(PIGGY BANK! I GOTS MUCH MONEY I MA' PIGGY BANK, BIATCH!)

(_"Then you started beating yourself."_)

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shadow screamed as he pounded the ground with his fists, then proceeded to beating himself in the head with a rock." GO AWAY! YOU HEAR ME! GO AWAY!"

(YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF CRAP! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU OWE ME! YOU'D BE DEAD WITHOUT-)

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Shadow screamed as he continued to beat his own head.

(It's your fault Maria died! Accept it and atone with your life! You've killed so many that your only option is to kill yourself! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? YOU ARE MY TOOL AND I SHALL USE YOU HOWEVER I WANT-)

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Shadow cried as he started to bleed from his forehead.

(HAHA!...He said "tool"-)

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Shadow repeatedly chanted as the voices started to shrink." JUST GO AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Then there was silence. The voices were completely gone. In the fury of beating himself Shadow had lost consciousness and had fallen down face first. Continuing to lay there Shadow quietly asked himself"………….Are they………….gone?" Thinking, Shadow found that he could finally hear his own thoughts without something telling him to kill Sonic or to kill himself or to do some random thing. Feeling finally at peace with himself Shadow sat up and yelled" They're gone! They are finally gone! I won't have to listen to those freaks anymo-"

Shadow then went silent, staring directly in front of himself at something that he had failed to notice while he was lying down. What Shadow saw filled him with confusion and fear, nearly hurting his sanity worse than when the voices had been yelling. Standing in front of Shadow were three other figures of himself, all looking down their noses at the demented hedgehog.

(_"Then you went insane."_)

--------------------------------

(The Present)

"You remember now?" Mighty asked his confused friend, convinced he had explained it in enough detail. As he looked towards him he saw this was not the case.

Shadow was busily giggling to himself, tears starting to well in his eyes. He seemed to calm down, but went right back to laughing after he looked at Mighty.

"What's so funny?" Mighty queried in a dry tone.

"Y-you said t-tool!" Shadow replied, falling on his side again with hearty laughter.

Mighty quickly turned away and made to leave, muttering" I goddamn hate him……."

"Wait!" Shadow called at the armadillo, having gotten over his 'giggles'," How do you know all that stuff that happened to me?"

"Plot hole." Mighty replied," If you hadn't noticed, this story is full of them."

"Oh………"

The two continued to walk the length of the beach until the came across the camp. What would have normally been an area filled with all sorts of insane plots and wacky shenanigans was unusually calm. The tents were completely uninhabited, save for some flies hovering around what remained of the survivors' food. There were no signs of a struggle, as if their friends had simple vanished with no trace. Nothing was left that could tell them what happened. No note, no body, no nothing.

"………….M-mighty," Shadow sheepishly asked as he hid behind his friend" w-where is everyone?"

"How should I know?" Mighty replied as he pushed Shadow away so he could examine the tents" I was stuck in the jungle as long as you."

"You think…….." Shadow muttered as he quickly looked" That the………_MONSTER_ got them?..."

"More likely they just left after the plot stopped moving for so long." Mighty replied as he walked into his own tent to see to his things.

"I hope nothing happened to them………" Shadow worried as he carefully looked around the tents himself.

"Me too." A voice from behind him agreed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shadow screamed as he jumped into a nearby tent while pulling out his jagged knife" THE MONSTER'S HERE!"

"It's not the monster." The voice called, with a bit of exasperation" It's me, Silver."

Shadow slowly looked outside of his hiding spot to see that it was indeed Silver, the white hedgehog from the future." Silver!?" Shadow exclaimed as he rushed from out of the tent" What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember?" Silver asked with of frustrated look on his face" I was added into the story in that small chapter where everyone thought I was a ghost."

"Well, you **were** scary looking…….." Shadow muttered, before realizing something and turning to Silver again" Wait, do you know where everyone else is?"

Silver simply shook his head, giving Shadow all the information he need. Looking a bit disappointed Silver added" I just got put in this story. I don't know any plot points."

"Great," Shadow whined as he sat on one of the logs around the campfire" here I am stuck with Mr.-No-Fun and the jerk from the future………….My life sucks."

"Nice to meet you too….." Silver muttered as Mighty came out of his tent with an unsettled look on his face. Turning to the red armadillo Silver asked" What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong is that someone took all my stuff." Mighty replied as he sat down on a log nearby Shadow, putting his hand to his forehead" Whatever happened here, everything was taken."

"WAIT!" Shadow yelled as he jumped up from his log, a look of pure fear on his face" THEY TOOK EVERYTHING!?"

"Looks like it….."

With little urging Shadow rushed to his old tent and quickly searched through all the empty sacks and baskets lying inside. After coming up empty-handed he started to flail around in frustration, a demented look on his face. Mighty and Silver slowly looked into the tent, curious as to why Shadow was busy apparently attacking himself.

After a few minutes of watching Shadow act like a drunken fool Mighty dared to ask" Uh, Shadow?... Why are you jerking around?"

"THEY TOOK IT!" Shadow screamed as he beat his head, his face a twisted contortion of fear and anger" THEY TOOK IT WITH THEM!"

"Took what?" Silver asked, only mildly interested.

"……………….My diary………." Shadow muttered, a look of sadness now on his face"…………My **PERSONAL** diary………."

"Oh," Mighty replied as he looked to Silver, who also had a disinterested look on is face"………..Sucks to be you."

"**YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT SUCKS**!" Shadow yelled as he pounced at and grabbed Mighty" If they took it that means they're probably reading it!"

"No duh."

"And I beat Sonic took it too!" Shadow screamed, sweat falling from his brow" If he or anyone else reads it they'll know I've been trying to kill him-" Shadow then quickly let go of Mighty and took a step back, catching himself mid-sentence. Thinking of a way out he hurriedly said" I, uh, mean………I'm not trying to kill Sonic………..I didn't mean what I just said……….."

"I already know." Mighty stated, visibly shocking Shadow" And I think everyone else knows. Hell, even Silver knows!"

"Indeed I do." Silver agreed.

"In fact, the only person who doesn't know is Sonic, no matter how many times you tried to kill him or talked about doing it."

Shadow seemed heartbroken at hearing this news, as he had always prided himself on being especially sneaky when it came to murderous crimes. With a slight tear in his eye he asked"…………You………….all knew?"

"Yeah," Mighty replied as he and Silver started to leave, bored by Shadows' antics," so don't worry about people reading that out of your diary. If that's the worst, you've go no problems."

"………………That's not the worst thing in there……………….." Shadow quietly muttered to himself after the two were gone" There's also………………… my **FEELINGS**………….."

(That Evening)

As nightfall came the camp became dark with the serenity of night like always, but there was something different about this darkness. Unlike all the other times it had been night back when the others were in the camp there was a large difference that could not be ignored by those who had grown accustomed to the ways of before. It was a difference that shook them very deeply.

Unlike all the other nights, it was **QUIET**.

As Silver and Shadow waited for Mighty to return they sat on the logs in the meeting area, surrounding the campfire. Silver seemed very composed considering the situation, as one would expect from someone who came from his future. Shadow, however, was not taking the silence well, as he had become use to the actions and rituals of his missing friends and found this quiet very uncomfortable. What worried him more was the fact that he had not heard from the voices in his head for awhile and was wondering when, if ever, they would come back. He mainly praying it wouldn't be soon.

A sudden rustle came from some nearby bushes, spooking Shadow and Silver. Before either could let out a scream Mighty came out from the bush, covered in sweat. He took a seat near the two and let out a frustrated sigh. After taking a moment to catch his breath he looked up at the two and gave his report.

"I've looked all over the entire campsite, the beach and some of the surrounding jungle and found no sign of any of the others." Mighty spoke as Shadow and Silver listened intently" I have no idea what happened to anyone or Sonic."

"Wouldn't Sonic be with the others?" Silver asked.

"No," Mighty replied" he went into the jungle with Shadow and me. After Shadow go separated from us we found this hill and saw the size of the island, then we got attacked. I lost Sonic as we ran and ended up finding Shadow this morning."

"So, Sonic is-"

"Yeah, he could still be out there."

Silver seemed genuinely worried about Sonics' condition. He quietly muttered" Do you think he's…………You know. You said you guys were attacked."

"I didn't see what attacked us, but I think Sonic is okay. I made it out alright and Sonic is faster than I am." Mighty replied with a reserved look on his face" Don't think about him for now."

"But what about us?" Shadow asked, worried about their situation" And my diary! What are we gonna do?"

Mighty put his hands to his forehead again, going into deep thought. After a minute of thinking he said" We stay here."

"What do you mean?"

"The three of us will stay here for now. Eventually Sonic or one of our friends will come by and find us."

"But why don't we go look for them?" Silver asked?

"**AND** my diary!" Shadow interjected.

"We have no idea of where to look for them and we might get attack by the things that went after Sonic and me." Mighty explained, trying to make as much sense as possible" Plus, Sonic might come this way. We don't want him to be left alone by himself here."

"Wow," Shadow admired out loud" I didn't know you cared about us. I always thought you hated everyone."

"You guys piss me off **ALOT**, but I don't hate you. I just want everyone to be okay and us staying here is the best way to do it. Agreed?" Mighty stated, looking to the other two.

"I agree." Silver nodded.

"Me too." Said Shadow, with an unpleasant look on his face, adding" So long as I get my diary back……"

"Good," Mighty replied as he got up walking over to his tent" so for now the only people we'll ever see are each other okay? Nobody better go Lord of the Flies on us or I'll kill them. Night."

"Good Night." Silver said as he walked over to an abandoned tent, deciding to make it his own.

With the two of them gone, only Shadow was left, sitting alone in the dwindling light of the campfire. His was mind only focused on his missing diary and who could possibly be reading it. As the fire finally died he pulled out his knife, the darkness bringing up a familiar storm in his mind. As the last remnants of light left the camp, while handling his knife in his hands, Shadow quietly said" Good Night…………And Good Bye……………."

To Be Continued…….

--------------------------------

Yo.

New Chapter.

Sorry for the lack. Had writers block and school.

It's gonna be just Mighty, Silver and Shadow for about two more chapters with a possibility of Sonic, while I figure out how to straighten the story.

I'm out.

Nillek.


	19. Alone Pt 2

Sonic's……LOST!

Chapter 17:

Alone Pt. 2

--------------------------------

The next day came too soon for the three remaining survivors. None of them had gotten much sleep the previous night, mainly from the lack of comfort that if something dangerous came out of the jungle it would at least kill one or two of the others and wake everyone else up. With that security gone it was far too hard for any of them to get proper rest.

Mighty adjusted to the lack of constant annoyances rather easily, though it was obvious he was at least somewhat worried about the others. Silver adjusted well also, though to be fair he had just appeared in the story. Both he and Mighty mostly kept to themselves, taking care of most of the necessities the three needed. They gathered food and water, made sure the tents they were using were in check and started a signal fire to call any of the others who might see it. They both took to the work easy and gave no complaints, simply doing what needed to be done.

Shadow was not taking the lack of company as well as the other two, however. Without anyone to leech attention from Shadow was a mere shell of his former, somewhat insane self. While Mighty and Silver kept themselves busy taking care of the camp Shadow simply stayed to the side, moping about his diary or the lack of attention. The other two didn't mind him much, since he mainly just sat on the logs in the center of the camp, only giving them a slight glance whenever they walked by.

This midday Shadow was still sitting at the logs by himself, silently watching Mighty and Silver fish for their dinner in the distance, farther down the beach. Bored out of his mind the hedgehog took to carving sculptures out of coconuts with his large jagged knife. He didn't take into account, however, that coconuts were hollow on the inside and filled with milk, so with every coconut he carved he got his hands stickier. Though Shadow would normally quit after the first try he simply continued to do so, finding no better source of entertainment available.

As he started to carve his tenth coconut Shadow muttered" Man…………..I wish I got stuck with someone else besides that jerk Mighty and Mr.-I'm-from-the-future Silver. And on top of that someone is reading my private diary!"

(Damn, man. That must be a real bummer.)

"You wouldn't believe it!...Wait……."

(Farther down the beach)

"So," Mighty asked Silver as the two quietly fished" in the future, since we apparently gain the technology for time travel, do we ever find life on other planets?"

"No way, man." Silver replied" You gotta stop watching those science fiction movies."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Suddenly came a cry from camp.

"Was that Shadow?" Silver asked as he and Mighty turned to see what was going on.

"Who else?" Mighty dourly replied as Shadow dashed up the beach towards them" What is it Shadow?"

Shadow jumped at Mighty, tightly gripping his body as tears fell from his red eyes." They're back, Mighty!" He cried as the armadillo tried to push him off" I thought I got rid of them, but they came back!"

"W-who came back?" Mighty questioned as he tried his best to rip Shadow off of him.

"THE VOICES! THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AND NOW THEY ARE STRONGER!"

"Voices?" Silver queried after Mighty finally tossed Shadow from off of his frame.

"Some dumb things Shadow **claims** to be shouting in his head and telling him to do things." Mighty explained as he dusted himself off, suddenly realizing that his body had become sticky" Ugh! Shadow, what did you put on me!?"

"IT IS COCONUT BLOOD AND I AM NOT **CLAIMING** TO HEAR THE VOICES! THEY SAID THAT THEY WOULD LEAVE IF I KILLED SONIC BUT SINCE I DIDN'T TECHNICALLY KILL HIM THEY WON'T LEAVE!" Shadow screamed as he pulled himself back up.

"I told you Shadow," Mighty replied as he rubbed his forehead" we don't know if Sonic is alive so quit assuming that he isn't!"

"Please," Shadow quipped as he pulled a few bits of sand out of his fur" you know he has as good a chance of surviving out there as I do. He is dead and my voices won't leave cause I wasn't the thing that killed him."

"Just shut up, Shadow." Mighty muttered as he went picked his fishing pole back up, trying his best to not strangle his dark friend" Go away, me and Silver need to get fish for dinner. Also, stop pretending to talk to stupid voices in your head."

"Heh. Yeah, that's right." Shadow quietly chuckled as he started to leave.

"What's right?" Mighty asked, a touch of venom in his voice.

"Just what the first voice said about you. He said you're a bit of a dick."

"**What**?" Mighty replied, slightly gritting his teeth with anger.

Silver quickly dashed over to Shadow, fear in his eyes." What are you doing Shadow?" He asked, his concern for their lives becoming very obvious.

"Oh, the second voice just cracked wise about your momma." Shadow added smiling widely unaware of the seriousness of his situation.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Silver yelled as he put his hands to his cheeks.

Mighty gave Shadow a slight smile, though it was very evident that he was not happy. Trying his best to control himself he said" You're starting to try my patience, Shadow. I don't want to have to do anything we'll all regret."

"OH! The third voice just said this thing about you, a farmhouse, five chickens and what you were all doing in there!"

"THAT'S IT!" Mighty yelled as he stormed towards Shadow, scaring Silver so much that he jumped into the ocean for safety. Getting right up in Shadows' face Mighty looked him in the eye, somewhat frightening the hedgehog." Now listen here. I have had enough of your moping and your complaining, now either you go back to camp and wait for us to come back with some food or I stick you in '**THE HOLE**' until dinner. You understand?"

"**THE HOLE**!?" Shadow exclaimed, finally realizing the gravity of the situation" But that's not fair! The voices said those things, not me! You can't-"

"I can, now go!" Mighty yelled, pointing towards camp" Get back to camp now! I don't want to hear anything else about your stupid voices and I don't want to hear anymore insults! GO!"

"But-"

"I SAID GO!"

Shadow grudgingly turned around and walked back towards camp, sulking as he did like a moody teen. Giving Mighty a dark look over his shoulder he muttered"……….Fathead…."

"**HOLE**!"

(Later, in **THE HOLE**)

"This is **no** fair." Shadow muttered as he held the two thick bars that sealed **THE HOLE**, a small space with only enough room for someone to sit in if they fold their knees to their chest, dug into a hill inside the camp when no one was looking. It was made by Nack as a way to lock up those who would not follow his rules, though it was now being used by Mighty as means for discipline. For now, it seemed to be pretty effective.

"This is **SO **no fair." Shadow muttered again, staring very hard at the outdoors" I'm being locked for things you guys said. Mighty is such a jerk he won't listen."

(I know whatcha mean.) The first voice said, lacking its usual anger( That guy seems like a real **knob**.)

(He needs serious anger management.) The second voice stated with its usual composure.

(BACK DAT AZZ UP!) The third voice yelled with its usual random insanity.

"Just shut up you guys." Shadow sighed," You got me into all this trouble."

(ONLY BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T KILL SONIC!) The first voice shouted, regaining its anger.

"I got lost! I couldn't have killed him if I wanted to, plus you guys came and messed me up!"

(Sorry, we didn't know that you were such a wuss that you couldn't handle a mental breakdown.) The second voice retorted in a condescending manner (Our bad.)

"You know, for voices in my head you guys sure are rude." Shadow said, tapping his skull as he spoke.

(BLOOBABA!) The third voice screamed.

"And stupid."

(WHATEVER!) The first voice shouted, sounding a bit insulted (If you want to get rid of us you have to kill Sonic!)

"Incase you guys hadn't been listening, Sonic is more than likely dead." Shadow yawned" I can't kill him if he's already dead. I can defile his corpse, but that's it."

(Then just kill someone else.) The second voice said, acting as if it was stating the obvious (Kill somebody and we'll go away. We don't care who.)

"What!? You're saying I could've just killed anybody and I was busy trying to kill only Sonic the whole time!?" Shadow yelled with rage" Why didn't you tell me!?"

(We just don't like Sonic.) The first voice replied.

(He rubs us the wrong way.) The second voice explained.

(YO MOMMA!) The third voice yelled.

"Well, who else could I kill? Everyone else is gone."

(You could kill Mighty.)

(YEAH! KILL MIGHTY!)

(I DRINK TOAST!)

"I can't kill Mighty." Shadow lamented as he settled in, waiting to be let out for dinner" I mean, yeah he is a jerk, but he's also one of the only guys around here who actually try to fix the problems."

(But Shadow,) The second voice said with a concerned tone (he just punked you in front of everyone!)

(Yeah!) The first voice agreed, the anger in its speech growing (He made you look like a punk in front of God and all creation!)

"HE DID!?" Shadow exclaimed.

(Of course he did! Can't you hear everyone laughing at you, calling you a wuss?) The first voice added, clearly adding gas to the fire.

"Everyone's calling me a wuss?" Shadow whined, confused by what he was hearing.

(Not only that, they're saying that you have a tiny 'package'!)

"WHAT!? MINE IS **NOT** TINY!" Shadow yelled in defense, fuming" MINE IS…… IT IS…….. MINE IS **GODLY**!"

(Well that's not what Mighty's telling them! Not only that, he's saying that you wet the bed!) The first voice continued as the second voice snickered in the background.

(BEDWETTA!) The third voice cried.

"**I DO NOT WET THE BED**!" Shadow yelled in rage while trying to tear the bars off the hole.

(He also said……… Well, I shouldn't say.) The first voice added, sounding as if it was sincere.

"WHAT DID HE SAY!?" Shadow demanded to know, gripping the bars so tight that his hands bled through his gloves.

(He said…………………. THAT YOU'VE NEVER **KISSED A GIRL**!)

(OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!) The second and third voices yelled in unison.

"**LIAR**!!!!!" Shadow screamed as he slammed his fists repeatedly against the bars, foaming at the mouth" **LET ME AT HIM**!!!!"

(Don't you want to kill Mighty now?) The first voice asked in a sinister tone as the other two voices laughed( Now that you know what he's been saying behind your back?)

"**KILL MIGHTY**! **HURT MIGHTY**! **DESTROY MIGHTY**!!!!" Shadow screamed.

(Well, you better stop all that yelling. Silver's gonna be here to let you out for dinner and if Mighty finds out you want to kill him he'll take you down first!) The first voice explained (So just act as normal as you can until tonight, okay?)

"………..Yes.." Shadow muttered in a dark tone as Silver walked towards **THE HOLE**, apparently intent on letting him out.

Silver looked into the hole with an inquisitive smile on his face, worried about Shadows' condition." Hey, Shadow, you okay in there?" He asked, tapping on the bars as he did.

"YES." Shadow quietly replied.

"Good, cause Mighty said I could let you out now." Silver said as he opened to lock to the hole and helped Shadow out" We're getting ready to eat."

"Oh, Mighty stopped insulting me long enough to cook and tell you to let me out?" Shadow dourly asked as he made his way towards camp" That's a first."

"…………What?" Silver asked in confusion though found that Shadow had already run ahead of him to camp. Paying no mind to Shadows' comment he walked after the hedgehog, blissfully unaware of his future intentions.

(Later that evening, at Dinner)

Dinner was a silent affair as Mighty, Silver and Shadow sat around the campfire, quietly eating their fish meal. Mighty was intently focused on eating his meal, not noticing the dirty looks Shadow was giving him, the same kind he would give Sonic before his disappearance. Silver was aware of the tension going on between Shadow and Mighty, as he had noticed that Shadow hadn't spoken since he was let out of **THE HOLE**. As he ate he kept his eyes focused on Shadow and Mighty, waiting to see which would make the first move.

Mighty broke the silence first, putting down the remains of his fish and looking towards Shadow, saying" Okay, Shadow, I know you're angry at me and you have a right to be."

"Damn straight." Shadow muttered under his breath.

"I've just been stressed with being stuck here just you and Silver. It's hard knowing that at anytime something could come out of the jungle and only we would be able to protect ourselves." Mighty explained, rubbing the back of his head as he did" It's hard to not think about."

(Apparently it's not hard for him to think of ways to insult you.) The first voice said to Shadow, hoping to anger him further.

"Yeah." Shadow muttered in agreement.

"Anyway, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for putting you in **THE HOLE**. I was wrong to do that and I feel bad about." Might conceded" Will you accept my apology?"

"ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY!?" Shadow yelled, standing up with a look of rage upon his face," AFTER ALL THE THINGS YOU SAID ABOUT ME, YOU THINK JUST SAYING '_I'm _sorry' WILL MAKE THINGS BETTER!? **I HATE YOU AND THIS FAMILY**!" then turned to run away.

"YOU DON'T LEAVE UNTIL YOU ARE EXCUSED, YOUNG MAN!" Mighty shouted at Shadow.

"YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME!" Shadow cried at Mighty as he ran off into the jungle, tears of anger in his eyes" I HATE YOU AND I'M GONNA RUN AWAY AND JOIN THE CIRCUS!"

"Get back here!" Mighty yelled as he started to run into the jungle after Shadow.

"Just let him go." Silver yawned, disappointed their fight involved less hitting" He'll come back after it gets pitch black in the wilderness."

"He better," Mighty said through his gritted teeth" so I can kick that little emo punks ass!"

"Whatever. I'm going back to my tent to get some sleep." Silver sighed as he got up and left, bored by the day's events.

"I should hit the sack too." Mighty muttered, rubbing his head as he left for his tent as well "Night."

Neither Mighty nor Silver realized, however, that Shadow had not run into the jungle but had doubled back after he had gotten a safe distance away and had hidden in the bush next to the campfire that things always jumped out of whenever everyone was down there. Having heard the exchange between Mighty and Silver, Shadow fumed with rage, still being insulted by the armadillo even after he admitted to wrongdoings. His two eyes poking out of the bushes shook with fury as the voices returned to push him over the edge.

(You hear that Shadow?) The second voice asked( He called you an emo punk. Are you going to let him get away with that?)

(Shadow will probably just cry like a baby and let Mighty talk bad about him.) The first voice stated( Or will you prove me wrong?)

(WUSSAY!) The third voice screamed.

Shadow stared from the bush at Mighty's tent, narrowing his eyes at the sight. Moving into the darkness of the jungle he said" Not this time armadillo………..Not this time…………."

(Middle of the night, Mighty's Tent)

Mighty was lying on the cot in his tent, quietly staring into nothingness as he listened to the wind and the sounds of the crashing waves from outside. Unable to sleep he took to analyzing their situation. He wondered what had happened to the rest of their friends and where they could have possibly gone. What would make them leave so quickly and not leave anything in the way of a note to let him know where they were? Had Ray, Vector, Charmy, Espio( likely) and Mina simply assumed that he was dead and just left without looking? That didn't seem like something any of them would do.

As Mighty continued to ponder these things he suddenly heard a rustle come from outside. Quickly moving to the opening flaps of his tent he quietly said" Shadow?... Is that you?"

Opening the tent, however, he found nothing but the familiar view of a beach covered in tents with a large campfire in the middle, still lit. Rubbing his head, Mighty figured he was simply jumpy and paranoid from not getting enough sleep. Closing back the flaps of the tent he walked to his cot while muttering things about sleep and stupid wind. Suddenly the flaps shot wide open and a loud scream filled the air. Turning back around Mighty exclaimed "What the hell!?" as a dark figure shot from out of the shadows at him, wielding sharp knives in both hands as it continued to scream.

"**RAGGLE FRAGGLE**!"

To Be Continued….

--------------------------------

Wow, another new chapter of Sonic's Lost.

I must be on some kind of roll. Sorry if the last one wasn't funny enough. I thought potraying Shadow as an immature teen would be fun this time.

Next chapter expect Mighty and Silver to do battle with on of the most dangerous things man has ever faced:

A pissed-off stupid Shadow.

Might also do a Christmas Chapter of this story, though I'll probably put it up after Christmas, no before.

I'm out.

Nillek.


End file.
